Natural Feelings
by Fixated
Summary: [TRHP] Originally a RP by Lady Draculea and BEWDS. Tom Riddle finally takes the incentive and abducts Harry Potter right in front of the Order's noses. Once free of a constricting block, Harry learns of truths and just how much he was manipulated.
1. Whisked Away

_**BEWDS' note**_: This is what we've been working on for the past... month and eleven days. We're actually much further than this, but we need plenty of extra time to work on this since our schedules and creative juices can be a little whacked. We're working, see? #heart# I'm proud of this. #heart#

_**Lady D's note**_: Erm, if future chapters take long periods of time in between each, then you can blame it on me. I don't write as much as BEWDS does and it takes copious amounts of threats to get me started. The whole thing is in a bizarre format because it originally started out as a Role Play, which got really long. But it is interesting and apparently people like it, so… I think the first few uh, shifts, and are a bit awkward, but it smoothes out further into the story. Also, you may be able to tell, but BEWD's and my spelling are somewhat different. That is because I live in Canada, thus I write like how I was taught here, while BEWDS is from the US, so try not to get irked by it.

**ETA:** There have been many 'complaints' of the #shift# thing, so we have removed them.

Enjoy!

_**Warnings:**_ SLASH, SLASH, and much more SLASH! Excessive amounts of man sex! ... Later.

**Disclaimer:** If we owned the Harry Potter universe, things like this would happen.

* * *

**Natural Feelings  
BlueEyes White Dragon Sorcerer and Lady Draculea**  
**Chapter 1: Whisked Away**

* * *

**  
**

Tom kept at a distance. The boy who lived was only a few meters away, completely oblivious to his presence. He had originally gone to study the house that Albus Dumbledore left Potter at during the summer, to keep the Wizarding world's _golden boy_ from harm by using blood wards. Ha. Blood wards indeed. The old fool had ignorantly forgotten that ever since the night of his rebirth a little over a year ago, Potter's blood was mingled with his own, thus making any previous wards useless. Tom wagered that even if the wards were still against him, it wouldn't take him more than a few hours to remove them.

But he was getting off track. His original plan was to Apparate to the muggle's residence, place a few spells here and there of his own, then leave. But he quickly discarded those plans when the object of his obsession left the house and begun walking down the street. Of course he had to take the opportunity while it was in his grasp, anything else wouldn't do. When would he have the chance again to have Potter so close? Possibilities flew into his head, and Tom smiled to himself. Things were looking up.

The first few weeks of the summer had been difficult as they always were with the Dursleys getting used to Harry's presence in their house. Petunia was constantly shrieking at him to hurry up and do chores that she hadn't yet told him to do; Vernon was ignoring him completely, but Dudley was acting strange, his eyes trailing Harry wherever he went and if green met brown then brown would widen and skitter away.

It creeped him out sometimes.

When he woke one pleasant morning, he got a grocery list in his face and another shrieked order for him to go shopping for items only on the list. A careful reminder that he had no money resulted in a coin purse jingling with scarcely enough money to buy the groceries slapped him in the face. Walking across town for groceries, it was.

Taking a seat under a shady tree, Tom relaxed on the bench as he followed Harry with his eyes. He was actually quite amused. Dumbledore knew perfectly well that he was back to full power with his Death Eaters behind him, and yet Harry was freely walking around, unescorted, perfectly kidnappable, and basically walking into his, Lord Voldemort's, clutches.

Twenty minutes later, still stretched out on the bench, Tom watched as Harry walked out of the building, plastic bags in hand. He was just about to mentally touch Harry's mind, when the said boy's green eyes met with his own.

Everything was peachy. No Dudley watching him. None of Dudley's gang giving him the eye, either. In fact, nobody hardly noticed him at all... except the checkout lady, but he supposed that was a good thing even if the old bag was kind of creepy with her drooping eyes gazing at him appreciatively and fake orange nails hungering for a chance to pinch his supple flesh.

Then he exited the market and laid eyes on Tom Marvolo Riddle lounging on a bench nearby. Granted said human-looking Dark Lord had dark glasses on to hide his eerie red eyes, but that didn't stop his very presence from sending a bolt of pain through Harry's head. Merlin, it hurt, but he didn't even flinch.

Honestly, he had expected some sort of attack earlier on, but he didn't see any other Death Eaters, at least none that he recognized. Maybe the Dark Lord was trying a new tactic? Who knows? Better keep his guard up.

He almost considered heading the opposite way, but that wouldn't work with the heavy grocery bags dragging him down. The Dursleys would have a fit if he didn't bring them back. How could he get back to Privet Drive safely? Wasn't there supposed to be Order members watching him? This is what they've been on alert for and yet here Harry is within 10 feet of the most feared Dark Lord, not a familiar face in sight.

Harry's wide green eyes gave him the appearance of a startled deer. He could see how tense and ready to flee at a moment's notice the Gryffindor was, though a chase would be fun, it wasn't something he could afford to do at the moment. Just because Order members weren't glued to Harry's side didn't mean that there weren't any around.

Tom stood as a slight breeze passed, ruffling his dark hair. Slowly, Tom made his way towards Harry.

Harry felt the blood leave his face as Riddle stood confidently and strolled in his direction. Adrenaline that had slipped into his blood stream at the sight of the Dark Lord surged through him, preparing for fight or flight. The warm reassurance of his wand pressed against the flesh of his hip burned him and the hefty plastic bags in his hands felt like dead weight. His head throbbed.

How was he going to get out of this one? How could he possibly succeed against the man he could barely escape from when he was expecting him?

Then there was the issue of all the Muggle bystanders and the Restriction of Underage Wizardry. The Ministry finally started getting into Defense Against a Dark Lord mode a few weeks ago, but would they still expel him if he had to defend himself against the Dark Lord in the middle of downtown Surrey?

Stopping only a couple of feet away, Tom frowned slightly as Harry turned his head away, purposely avoiding eye contact. Closer now, Tom could see that the dark haired youth was trembling softly, and he bet that if he silenced the world around them he would be able to hear Harry's heart beat.

He reached a hand out, wondering why Harry hadn't tried to run yet. He knew that the younger man knew better then to brandish his wand out in the public with muggles milling about. As Tom's fingers brushed Harry's cheek, he watched as Harry flinched at the contact. Strange, Tom no longer experiences any painful reactions when in the presence of the Gryffindor, yet apparently Harry stilled did. He would have to fix that.

Cool fingertips trailed down Harry's cheek, contrasting sharply with how hot his body felt and the pounding of his head. Lucky bastard never had the piercing pain that nearly split his head in half whenever his arch-nemesis was around. He really should be thankful, but his head felt like it was going to explode if he didn't high-tail it out of there.

His mother's protection was still going strong, telling him to feint left and run, drop the heavy bags and run. Courage wouldn't save him this time. _Run._

But he couldn't. Something was off about Riddle. He didn't feel... the same. The one glance he got of glinting red eyes was of curiosity, not the usual cold fury. The baleful gaze of a predator no longer bore down on him from cruel crimson eyes. It was... odd, to say the least, coming from the man who had plotted his death practically from the day he was born.

As if he finally took a few steps back and realized what a fool he had been.

Nah!

Tilting his head to the side, Tom watched as Harry debated with himself. He didn't need to access Harry's thoughts to know that his mind was trapped in a whirlwind. Confusion radiated off the smaller male, and the way his eyes darted from side to side -searching for an escape- amused Tom greatly. Perhaps now he would finally understand how much Dumbledore's so-called Order lacked in ability- or incentive.

Tom's lips curled upwards, and with each step Harry took away from him, Tom took one step closer, until Harry's back met the brick wall of the grocery store he had exited not five minutes previous. Trapped now in front of him, Tom waved his hand in short, little movements, silently casting a charm so no one would notice them. Grabbing Harry's chin with one hand, he turned Harry's head to the side, tickling the boy's skin with his nose before stopping at his ear.

Harry was trembling violently as Tom's hot breath caressed his ear, "I have you now, Harry. There's no escaping this time."

And he double Apparated them away.

Shivering as the murderer of his parents backed him against a wall, Harry nearly whimpered as puffs of hot breath washed over his ear teasingly. Voldemort was going to kill him and all Harry could do was press as far back into the wall as he could to avoid touching him for fear of doing something irrational. The throbbing in his head had become a rain of blows, tears threatening to leak because of the pain.

Then Riddle's sultry voice broke through to him, making him shudder from fear, pain, or lust; he wasn't sure, but he had no time to ponder before he felt pulled through a tight, rubber tube. Pressure pushing on his eardrums and eyes in particular, he had a faint idea of what was happening.

Bursting out on the other side, Harry kept his eyes closed, dizziness making him unstable as he swayed slightly. The grip on his chin tilted up, forcing him to face his arch-nemesis, but he refused to open his eyes.

The Order had failed to keep him in the relative safety of his aunt and uncle's house. The Dark Lord had kidnapped him right from under their noses and they most likely wouldn't know for another three days when they finally realized that he wasn't where he was supposed to be. 'Course by then he'd probably already be dead.

The Apparate successful, with no body parts missing, Tom tilted Harry's face towards his own, keeping a steady hand around his waist as the smaller male swayed. Behind his round spectacles, Harry's eyes were closed, whether to keep from making eye contact again, or from the pain that was surely worming its way through Harry head, or perhaps both.

Purposely, Tom brushed his lips against Harry's, and watched as the pain became too much for Harry to handle. The boy fell limply into Tom's arms, unconscious to the world. Gathering the too-light teenager into his arms, Tom strolled towards the towering manor in the distance.

There he was again... in the Department of Mysteries. Sirius was laughing and Harry wanted to scream as the red spell hit him in the chest, throwing him back toward the ragged curtains. Trying to run forward, to change what he knew was about to happen, Harry found he couldn't, that there was an arm around his waist, holding him back as Sirius sank through the evil pieces of cloth. Not thinking, he turned around and beat on the firm chest of the person holding him back. Didn't they realize that without Sirius, Harry didn't want to live? Sirius had been the last living magical family member, the one who was going to take him away from the Dursleys forever. Why couldn't they let him follow his godfather? Opening his eyes, he saw warm crimson eyes watching him.

"You can't escape me, Harry. We can never be separated." Riddle dipped down, their lips brushing once before he leaned back. Smiling, he stroked his hand down Harry's face before covering Harry's eyes and then -

He woke up.

Tom had just returned from meeting with Severus. A potion tucked securely in a pocket of his robes. He preferred that Harry not be in pain whenever they were in each other's presence, so he had sent for his Potion's Master. The potion required a drop of his and Harry's blood and would temporarily stop any pain that Harry would experience. It was all he could do until he discovered the real reason why Harry still felt pain when around him.

Oh, he knew that summoning Severus was a risk. Tom was quite aware that Severus' loyalties may have changed, but it was a risk that he was willing to take.

After placing the potion vial on the bedside table, Tom sat on the edge of the bed. Without his horrid glasses blocking the way, Harry appeared almost angelic in appearance. Unable to resist, Tom traced the back of his fingers over Harry's face. He startled as Harry's breath started to quicken, his eyes moving quickly behind his eyelids as his brows furrowed in distress. Wondering what he was dreaming about, Tom threaded his hand through Harry's hair. He knew that Harry had been plagued with nightmares for a while, some of his own doing, some not.

He was about to rise, when Harry's eyes suddenly opened.

Eyes wide, still panicky and torn from his dreams, Harry sat up slowly, not noticing Riddle sitting on the bed until he cleared his throat. Jerking away from the calm Dark Lord, Harry put a little too much strength into his sudden move and toppled off the bed with an embarrassing squeak. He heard an amused chuckle before Riddle's head came into view over the edge of the bed.

"Going somewhere, Harry?" Riddle purred, red eyes laughing. Sputtering, Harry glared up at his arch-nemesis, though it came out more as a pout as the throbbing in his head returned, making him wince. Riddle seemed to notice, disappearing from view for a moment with a squeak from the bed before he was back and offering him a hand. Carefully eyeing the red-eyed man, Harry stood on his own, earning him a frown.

Harry was adorable in this state. Not that he'd admit that out loud, he was a Dark Lord, and Dark Lords didn't call things 'adorable' or 'cute'. Even though he didn't expect Harry to take his hand when offered, he still frowned. He had a lot to clear and to do to get Harry to trust him. But first things first, he had to convince Harry to take the potion, if not he would force him to take it. It would set back his chances on becoming closer to Harry, but he would not have him flinch in his presence.

Sliding off the bed, the potion in his hand, Tom moved to a desk that was placed against a far wall. He wasn't worried in the least of Harry attacking him with his back turned. Harry's wand was safely tucked away. Also, Nagini was watching from nearby. He could feel her amusement towards the situation from her link to him as his familiar.

Pulling out an anthem from the drawer, Tom turned to face Harry.

Blinking in a surprised manner, Harry nearly gaped at Riddle's audacity. Did he really think so little of Harry? Glancing around critically, he didn't see anything threatening besides Riddle himself, but he was rifling through his desk for something, leaving his back unprotected. Smoothly reaching into his pocket, he felt himself grow cold. His wand was gone.

Of course his wand was gone! What was he thinking?! _'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_ He flushed, embarrassed at his own naivety. Hissing laughter distracted him from berating himself. Glancing around, he couldn't see the perpetrator, but then Riddle turned around holding a potion and a wicked sharp instrument and all thoughts of hissy giggles flew out of his mind.

Nagini's laughter floated through the air; apparently she found it amusing that Harry had just discovered that he no longer carried his wand. As he stepped forward, he raised an eyebrow as he watched Harry pale when his eyes caught sight of the anthem. Smiling softly, Tom made his way towards Harry, watching as he moved backwards, away from Tom.

Tom stopped just as Harry backed up against the bed, effectively trapped him, again. "Now Harry, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Either way it will happen."

Glaring, Harry growled. Did he really think that Harry'd sit back and let Riddle kill him? He'd fight even if it was just to live a few more minutes. But then another possibility popped into his head when he realized that Riddle had backed him up against the bed. The flush of anger drained, making him dizzy and his head throb as his mother's protection surged forward.

Nausea boiled up, his head feeling like it was about to explode from the irate presence. He could almost hear her snarling that her baby wasn't going to get raped by the Dark Lord. Everything was rushing around but the cool feeling of fingertips on his cheek. Looking up he saw worried crimson eyes before the pain pulled him back into the black abyss.

Tom sighed as Harry left the world of consciousness yet again, it looked like he had to do this the hard way. Setting the potion and knife aside, he gathered Harry into his arms and set him down in a sitting position, a pillow placed comfortably behind his head.

Popping the cork from the potion vial, he quickly nicked the end of his finger, catching a drop of the blood on the blade then doing the same to Harry's hand. Watching as the blood mingled together in the potion, then sinking to the bottom before spreading and turning the potion a deep purple. Tom healed both his small wound as well as Harry's, ignoring Nagini as she slithered onto the bed to watch.

Taking the potion vial in hand, Tom snaked his arm behind Harry's neck, propping him forward and pressing the vial to his lips, slowing pouring the liquid into his mouth. Patiently, he alternated from feeding Harry the potion and stroking the boy's throat, forcing him to swallow. When the potion was gone, he carefully laid Harry back onto the bed.

"_Nagini, stay here and watch him while I am gone. If he awakens before I return come find me._" Tom was meeting with his elite before dinner. He didn't want to leave Harry, especially now, but he has an organisation to run.

Velvety blackness surrounded him. The clenched fingers around his brain loosened and trailed off, leaving him in a pile of down with a heavy, cool weight curled up on his abdomen. In the distance he heard a door shut, but he wasn't worried, being mostly alone. Mad-Eye Moody's words "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" rang in his head, but he ignored them.

He wasn't in danger and his head didn't hurt anymore. In a detached way, he remembered the groceries he was supposed to get and snorted. _'Guess I'm not going to be seeing them ever again... hopefully. If I survive this, maybe Dumbledore will realize that I'm not safe there.'_ Amusement tingled through him, but it was not his own. Concentrating, Harry tried to trace it. It was to the right and down? That was confusing.

Hissy giggles erupted from the weight on him, so he opened his eyes to the yellow eyes of a snake who was undoubtedly Nagini.

When a weight he didn't know had been there suddenly was lifted from the back of his mind, Tom frowned, causing the Death Eaters in front of him to pale. They automatically assumed that they had done something to displease him. The Death Eater who was speaking faltered slightly at his lord's change in facial expression, but quickly continued when Tom waved his hand and an inquisitive look replaced the frown.

When a thought that was not his own came to him, he finally realised what had happened. Whatever what was causing Harry pain was also blocking something between Harry and him. Perhaps it was the block that caused the pain in the first place? But now with the temporary remedy releasing that block, whatever bound Harry and him together was freed. Suddenly understanding the thought that Harry had unknowingly sent him, amusement flooded him and he smiled, this time really frightening his Death Eaters.

When Nagini slithered into the room, twisting around the humans' feet to reach her Master, Tom rose. Dismissing his elite, they didn't have anything relevant to report anyhow, Tom waited for Nagini climb up his frame and twine herself around his body before walking past his Death Eaters and back to his rooms.

Nagini had giggle-hissed at him again before slithering off him and out of the room. Sitting up, Harry swung his feet off the bed, considering his options. He could sit where he was until the Dark Lord returned or he could attempt an escape. The source of the strange amusement still tingling in his mind was moving closer and Harry had the sudden epiphany that it was Riddle.

_'Shit.'_ What could he do? He whirled around when the door opened and was rewarded with the sight of Nagini wrapped comfortably around the Dark Lord. Now he definitely knew something was off. What was missing? There was no pain! It didn't hurt to be in his presence anymore. Harry blinked slowly as this revelation dawned on him even as the amusement from Riddle increased and Nagini giggle-hissed again.

"Perhaps now I won't have you passing out on me." Tom smiled at the glare sent his way and walked further into the room, closing the door behind him. This time Harry made sure to keep the bed and walls away from him as he avoided his approaching mortal enemy.

Tom paused beside the bed to let Nagini slither onto the silk covers, and then moved to the double doors leading to his personal library. He watched Harry from the corner of his eye; the Gryffindor was hovering uncertainly torn between following him and staying in the bedroom. Shrugging, not at all worried that Harry would be able to escape with Nagini in the room and dozens of Death Eaters milling about in the manor, Tom poured himself a glass of whiskey and sat down in a cushy chair. Things were about to get interesting and he wanted to be comfortable when it happened.

Blushing hotly, Harry glared at the Dark Lord's back. What the hell was going on? Wasn't he supposed to be all "Mwahahahahaha!! I've got you now, Potter! Feel my wrath! _Crucio!_" or something like that? Riddle chuckled, sending shivers up Harry's spine before he shook himself and peeked around the door into the Dark Lord's library.

"What was that about?" He hissed, glaring at Riddle's smirk.

Tom didn't think he had been this amused in a very long time. Harry's presence was certainly enlightening. Harry's thoughts only heightened his amusement further, and he couldn't help but laugh at the hilarity of it. Of course Harry expected him to be cursing him between breaths, it was only what he had been doing for the past few years.

When Harry peeked his head around the door and sent him a glare, Tom sat up a little and waved to the sofa beside him. "Take a seat Harry, we have much to discuss." When Harry didn't move, Tom sighed and set his glass on the coffee table. "Come now, Harry. You need to hear this, or do you want me to force you to listen what I have to say?" He finished the sentence off in a purr, narrowing his eyes. He didn't want to have to fight with Harry, but he'd do whatever was necessary.

Keeping a close watch on Riddle, Harry made his way to the indicated couch and carefully sat down, ready for flight at a moment's notice. The presence in his mind that is Riddle was sending him calming emotions to relax him and it was working despite his resistance. By the time Riddle was satisfied, Harry was lounging comfortably on the sofa.

"What is it, Riddle?" Harry managed to murmur, not at all like he wanted to sound.

Relieved that Harry sat down in his own free-will, Tom leaned back. Steepling his fingers together in front of him, watching as Harry squirmed nervously under his scrutiny. The beginning was probably a good place to start, though where exactly the beginning was he wasn't sure. Perhaps he should let Harry ask any questions he might have.

Just as he opened his mouth to begin, Nagini slithered in, and climbed onto the sofa to study Harry. She tasted the air before nodding to herself, confirming something she suspected. "_He will make a good mate for you, Tom. You'll have a strong nest and many hatchlings._"

Raising an eyebrow, Tom watching as Harry squeaked and turned a rather Gryffindor shade of red. "_Is that so, Nagini?_"

_"WHAT?! I'm not - I can't - " _Harry sputtered, wiggling backwards away from Nagini until he hit the armrest. Riddle's amusement increased and Nagini snorted.

_"You're not what, child? Not a female? What do you think magic is for? It makes things that might seem impossible, possible with enough creativity and effort."_ Blushing, Harry refused to meet their eyes, settling for watching his clenching fists in his lap. Nagini rolled her eyes as best a snake can and turned her attention back to her Tom. _"Educate him a bit and he could do wonders."_

Chuckling, Tom decided to take pity on Harry. "_Now Nagini, you can't expect him to know everything._"

Nagini flicked her tail at Tom once, "_Someone has to tell him these things. If you don't educate him, I will._"

Tom smiled indulgently at his familiar, "_Don't worry, he'll learn._" Moving his eyes from Nagini's form to Harry, he saw that the teenager still was a lovely shade of red. "_But that is a discussion for another time._". Tom switched to English, "Harry, you have questions. I'll do my best to answer them, but there are some things I cannot tell you, not yet anyways."

Shifting a bit, Harry peeked at Riddle through his bangs, biting his lip nervously.

"Why am I here? What are you planning on doing with me? If you do kill me, will you at least send someone to set Hedwig free? I don't want her to starve to death because of the Dursleys' vendetta against me."

Taking hold of his drink once again, Tom took a sip before he began, enjoying the burning sensation as the liquor fell down his throat. "If I was going to kill you, don't you think I would have done so by now? I have had plenty of opportunities, after all." He levelled a look at Harry, who quickly looked away.

"Hedwig is your owl, I take it?" Harry nodded. "I'm sure she could find her way here to you eventually, unless she is caged? If so, I could fetch her for you."

"As to why you're here, well, I thought it was about time you learned the truth."

"Yes, she's caged. The Dursleys never let her roam free in fear that their neighbor's think them abnormal." Pouting with his arms crossed, Harry slumped in his seat. "And what do you mean 'truth'? Are you going to try and tell me that Dumbledore's been lying to me all this time? And what about? You did kill my parents, Cedric, and Sirius, not to mention all the other muggles and Muggleborns. Ginny almost died because of your diary in my second year."

Tom sighed, and took a minute to gather his thoughts. "I know I can never earn your forgiveness. Yes, I did kill your parents, had your schoolmate murdered, and had a hand in the death of your godfather. I will not apologize for their deaths, Harry. If I did it would cheapen their deaths."

Harry was silent, so he continued. "Tell me, Harry, what do you know about my cause?"

Looking down and away, Harry sighed, leaning back.

"You want to kill all muggles and Muggleborns because you think they're weak, even though you're a half-blood." Then he looked up sharply, eyes smoldering. "You're a hypocr - " The look on Riddle's face made his throat close up. He couldn't finish what he was about to say.

"A hypocrite, Harry? Is that what you want to say?" Tom rose fluidly, and circled the sofa Harry was seated upon. "I am a half-blood, yes. But kill all muggles and muggleborns? You must realise what an impossible, not to mention tiring task that would be."

He stopped just behind Harry, and bent down, whispering in Harry's ear. "What else, Harry? What else have they told you?"

Eyes falling almost closed and shivering at the hot breath and dangerously seductive tone causing goose bumps to rise on his skin, Harry gulped before replying.

"You opened the Chamber of Secrets in your sixth year and killed Myrtle..." He managed to murmur before Riddle started laughing.

"You can't think of anything else? None of that moralistic crap that Dumbledore has been feeding you since he 'saved' you from your muggle relatives?" He sneered, earning him a heated glare from Harry, who had turned to look up at him.

"If your goal is not killing all the muggles and Muggleborns, then what is it? Take over the Ministry? And do what? What so desperately needs changing that you'd commit so many crimes that would puts you at the top of their hit list?"

Tom hummed softly, the noise sounding more like a deep purr. "Not so much as take over as change how things are run."

He returned to his previous seat and rested his head on his palm. "You can't tell me that the ministry isn't corrupt, that everything works out well. Your godfather was wrongly accused for the deaths of muggles, he was never given a trial, did you know that? Your can-do-nothing-wrong headmaster didn't even intervene. What about your werewolf mentor? Werewolves are considered dark creatures, dangerous, and hence unable to hold down jobs. People are spurned from society for being different. Did you know that werewolf children are hunted down and killed? That ancient vampire societies are destroyed because of those who ignorant, thus afraid and eager to get rid of what they can't understand? And does your ministry stop this? No, if anything they encourage it.

"But here you ask me why I kill when they do so as well? What makes me any different from them? I'm trying to change things and if I have to destroy those who get in my way, then so be it."

He paused here, trying to put what he wanted to accomplish into words. "Harry, I'm not trying to 'rule the world' or purge it from muggles. I'm trying to make a difference, if that doesn't sound too cliché. People are afraid of change, and change is what I'm trying to do.

"Your headmaster has... interesting ideals. He knows what I'm trying to do, and yet tries with everything he has to stop me? Perhaps it's because of the way I'm doing it, that's what I first thought it was, but now I'm not quite so sure. He supported your werewolf, yet doesn't try to change how werewolves are treated? He accommodates convicted criminals, yet doesn't attempt to clear them of their charges, especially when they are innocent. What does that you, Harry? Can't you see that he is using them? That he is using you."

For a moment, Harry sat still, staring forward almost unseeing, then in a slow, soft voice he murmured: "Even so, does that make killing right? What could Dumbledore have done to save Sirius? If he even hinted at knowing a possible place where Sirius was, he would have been called in to be questioned and if they got a hold of Sirius, they'd have just tossed him to the dementors. Without Wormtail, without proof, how could he have made them stop and think? As you just said, people don't like change, so how could he change their minds about werewolves or vampires?" Taking a deep breath, sad, green eyes met crimson.

"I'm not happy with Dumbledore, but it's not like I have much of a choice. Prejudice people like Umbridge and Snape will join up with others that love fame like Fudge and Lockhart to keep things running like they have, down into the ground. If I went ballistic like you did, then gossips like Skeeter will drown my name in muck like she did this past year. I have to be in a certain position to change how people think. If we kept out all the media that shows werewolves and vampires in a bad light, then we can slowly change people's opinions..."

Tom smiled faintly, "bravo, Harry, bravo." He was somewhat surprised, and he could tell that Nagini was impressed, but there were a few things Harry had forgotten. "I will admit now that my methods in the past were not the best, but you need to understand Harry, that if things were left as they were nothing would be accomplished. If you stopped the media from portraying these people in such a light, would society stop seeing them as monsters? How could the media show everyone what they are capable of, what sort of healers or teachers they can be if the ministry won't give them the chance to do so?

"Harry, why is the media so fixated on you? They call you the saviour of the wizarding world because you 'defeated' Lord Voldemort. Apparently whatever you did when you were a baby is what they expect you do to again. And yet, they 'drown your name in muck' when they expect you to save them from me."

Tom leaned back and wished he had a glass of wine, but he already had a glass of whiskey and too much alcohol on an empty stomach wouldn't do. "Harry, I don't expect you to change your mind on what you believe in, but no matter what you say or do, I'm not letting you go."

Still blushing faintly from the praise, Harry frowned.

"That's why we need to change the Ministry, but if we did so too quickly, then the public will rebel. It needs to be a slow but steady change, rather than a sudden upheaval. They're human; of course they make mistakes. They don't know me personally and can only make decisions on what they know, what they've heard. It's surprising how quickly they can change their opinions like when they read my interview in the Quibbler and suddenly everyone - except the Slytherins, of course - was on my side, but then again the truth speaks for itself. Why me? Because of a stupid prophecy Professor T - " He shoots a wary glance at Riddle before continuing. " - made." Taking a deep breath, Harry realized how hungry he was when his stomach gave a soft gurgle that luckily wasn't loud enough for even Nagini to hear. They still had a discussion to finish.

"You never answered my questions. Why am I here? What are you planning on doing with me if you're not going to kill me? There must be some special reason why you've decided not to kill me. I had thought nothing but divine intervention could have stopped your obsession with my death and maybe not even that." His stomach gave another gurgle, slightly louder than the first, and he hoped that neither of them heard it. The Dursleys had been feeding him slightly better this summer because of Order's threats, but Aunt Petunia had hurried him out of the house without any breakfast for sleeping till 11.

It had taken about and hour and a half to get across town to the grocery store, then not twenty minutes later he had checked out only to be kidnapped, which brought up the question of the location of the groceries again.

Tom looked at Harry curiously, he didn't know how much he could tell the boy and how much he would believe. He could tell already that Harry saw the better side of things, perhaps not comprehending that things were not so easy, especially since a lot of the ministry laws were old and useless. One had to wonder what the Minister of Magic was thinking, signing anything that was shoved under his nose. It was certainly not his doing.

"Let's just say that I've come to my senses. Before the Triwizard Tournament, there was something in my head, and had been in my head for many years before, that... altered my thoughts and actions." He meant that it had driven him to the brink of insanity. "When I was regenerated, that block, for lack of a better term, was removed, but it took time for my mind to return to the state it was before the block was set in place.

"It was that block that caused undo amounts of anguish whenever in your presence, and in return it caused you pain. Whether we were around each other physically or mentally, it didn't matter. You do not feel any pain now because I fed you a potion that temporarily bounds that block, but it's not permanent. I'll have to do some research before I can determine how to get rid of it permanently."

His gaze settled on Harry, who quickly looked away, not wanting to meet Tom's eyes. "Fifteen years ago the block has broken my mind so entirely that I had to destroy whatever that was causing me pain. When I was brought the prophecy I suddenly knew and it wasn't difficult to find where your parents and you were hidden."

Tom sighed, and appeared lost in thought. If only he had known the whole prophecy, then perhaps he would have gone after whoever was _responsible_ for the block, not what was _causing_ him pain. But hindsight was 20/20; there was nothing he could do about it now. "I couldn't kill you then, Harry, whether it was your 'mother's protection' or this bond between us, I'm not sure."

Harry looked started at that, he had thought that his scar linked him to Riddle, but was he saying that it was something else? "Bond?"

Tom nodded, "what do you know about soul mates, Harry?"

For a moment Harry sat completely still, thoughts of lost groceries and angry Dursleys vanished as he wondered where the question came from, then it clicked and he seriously wondered if he was having a very strange dream where Tom Riddle seemed to be almost hitting on him and proposing that they were soul mates. The look on Riddle's face when he looked back up destroyed that idea though.

"I've only heard vague Muggle ideas of what soul mates are, so... I don't know if any of it's real or not. They're... meant for each other?" Flushing in embarrassment of his ignorance, he ducked his head. '_Merlin, I sound so __stupid_' "I saw a book on them once in the Hogwarts library and it sounded like an interesting read, but both Hermione and Ron assured me that it was a waste of my time. 'Course that was right before the Second Task and I was running out of time..." '_Why do I feel so inadequate? I've faced down a nesting dragon, merpeople with a mission, hungry acromantulas, Snape in a snit, and a three-headed dog! What's wrong with me?_'

"A waste of time for some, but not for others. It's uncommon for soul mates to actually find each other in one lifetime, sometimes it takes several. I'm sure I could tell you what I know about the subject, but its past dinner. I'll summon a house-elf and leave a few books here for you. I expect you'll read them?" He raised an eyebrow and stood. Walking towards a bookshelf, he let his hand brush Harry's cheek as he passed by, smiling when the raven haired teen shuddered and briefly closed his eyes.

After securing a couple of books focusing on the subject of soul-mates, he summoned Jelly, one of the manor's house-elves, to bring Harry some dinner. Exiting the rooms, Tom left to do some research of his own.

Nearly pouncing on the books left for him, Harry smoothed one out with a sigh.

Vernon had always hated the sight of Harry happy or 'lazing about', so growing up he hadn't had much time to relax, much less read for pleasure. Also hating the 'arrogant, know-it-all freak', Vernon had forbid Harry making better grades than Dudley, who barely scraped by in school. It was a miracle that Harry had passed any class at all.

Then when entering Hogwarts and seeing how poorly Ron thought of the 'know-it-all' Hermione Granger, Harry had to keep his grades low to prevent jealousy from breaking up their friendship and then later to keep from showing up Hermione. Playing the mostly ignorant jock was not easy when you'd rather be snug in bed with a good book rather than flying through thunderstorms and blizzards.

Sinking into the disturbingly familiar clues that his soul mate lived and was a frequent face in his life nearly blocked out everything that was around him. If it hadn't been for Nagini smacking him upside the head with her tail and insisting he eat before it got cold or she'd sic Tom on him, then Harry would have completely ignored the tantalizing aroma of rosemary chicken and cheese-broccoli-baked potatoes.

After devouring most of the food, he dove straight back into the books and didn't stop till there was a knock at his door.

Bellatrix waited for half a minute before knocking again, then opening the door herself. She had _entertained_ the dark lord in the past, but it was not long ago that he began to refuse her advances, he even went as far as exercising some of his more creative dark curses on her if she proved to be too enthusiastic. This time, though, she would not be humiliated in front of her fellow Death Eaters. Inviting herself to his chambers was risk, but the Dark Lord was her's, and she wasn't letting him throw her away as if she was trash.

Stepping into the room, only to see that it was empty, she started for the open doors leading to the library. She could see light coming from that room, and she knew, that the dark lord always enjoyed reading.

Hearing the door open, Harry looked up, expecting to see Voldemort for a moment before he realized through their bond that said red-eyed man was somewhere downstairs and that he hadn't sent anyone to his rooms. Almost panicking a bit, Harry slipped between the bookshelves, ensconcing himself in a particularly deep shadow.

Not two minutes later someone he never wanted to see ever again slunk into the room, looking around with a predatory look in her eye. Harry knew what she was in here for and for that wanted to rip her to shreds, but he wasn't about to go physically attacking someone he didn't know the strength of and he didn't have his wand, so he had to settle with carefully touching his bond with Voldemort.

Tom was digging through a chest of dusty tomes, trying his best not to break out in a fit of sneezes, when he felt Harry lightly touch the bond between them. Frowning, Tom focused his thoughts on Harry and froze when he felt panic travel between them. Anger suddenly rushed through him when an image of Bellatrix Lestrange stalking through _his_ private rooms, with _his_ Harry defenceless against the less-than-sane pure-blooded witch.

The woman had become more and more brazen each day that passed, seeming to find herself above her fellow Death Eaters and favoured by him just because he had allowed her into his bed. He had hoped that casting various curses at her when she became too bold would dissuade her from continuing her seduction towards him. But entering his rooms without his consent was the final straw. The woman was barren, and her mind broken, there was no reason to allow her to live. True, she was one of his most loyal, but her impudence had gone on long enough. She could no longer participate in raids; loyal didn't imply that she was level-headed.

Tom bordered on running towards his rooms, mentally running off a list of curses to treat dear Bellatrix to when he got his hands on her. While it would take him a few minutes at least to reach his rooms, he knew Nagini would be able to protect Harry if needed.

Feeling Tom heading his way, Harry returned his attention back to the snooping witch. Nagini was nowhere to be seen, but that didn't mean she wasn't there.

Bellatrix was making him even more nervous, though his fear of her ability to kill him in two words while he was defenseless didn't decrease his hatred and fury at her. Not only had she removed Sirius from his life, but she had also bedded Tom and that irked him.

He wasn't quite sure _why_ it pissed him off so much, but he knew that those books he had started reading would give him the information he needed. He jerked when he heard a sudden, loud noise nearby. Looking up, wide green eyes met wicked blue.

"Oh, wook. It's widdle Potter. What fun we'll have." She cackled insanely, approaching him glee in her bouncing steps.

Oh, she couldn't believe her luck! The boy who lived, the blasted thorn in her lord's side was... in the Dark Lord's private library. How or why he was there, she didn't care, but for whatever reason, surely her lord wouldn't mind if she played with him just a little bit. Make him twitch and scream and beg for mercy. Oh yes, and then her lord would praise her and reward her for using such creative methods to make Potter feel pain!

He was just standing there, his back against a shelf with nowhere to run or to hide. She caressed the length of her wand, she could already her the sweet sound of Potter's scream. Grinning, her skin stretched tight against her skull, she raised her wand, but paused as hissing came from near the sofa.

Turning, but keeping an eye on the boy, Bellatrix glared at her master's familiar. "Shoo, snake-y."

Harry glanced down, noticing that Nagini was slithering out from under the sofa and she looked pissed.

'_Nagini!_' he hissed softly, relieved that he wasn't alone with the crazy bitch and hoping that she'd be able to distract Bellatrix until Tom arrived. Not doubting Nagini's deadliness, but wary of the insane witch after his blood, Harry inched away slowly as Bellatrix's attention turned more to the approaching, enraged snake.

Stupid human, threatening Tom's mate! Nagini wanted nothing more than to bite her, to let her poisoness venom to burn through the witch's skin and make her _bleed_. But she knew better than to interfere, this was between Tom and Bellatrix. Nagini knew that Tom would not tolerate Bellatrix being anywhere near his mate, especially if the witch was intent on causing harm upon Harry. She wouldn't actually bite the witch, but nothing said she couldn't scare her.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at the snake, what did it think it was doing? Before she could wrap her mind around the snake's reasons, she jumped back when the snake suddenly lunged towards her, snapping warningly before slithering in front of Harry. Bellatrix snarled, what was going on? Why was her master's snake protecting the brat? Raising her wand again, she began the movements to immobilize the reptile. Nothing was getting in her way of hurting Potty.

"Asper atrox!"

Bellatrix screamed as the curse hit her in the back, and she crumpled to the floor, shudders racking her thin body. Tom stood in the doorway, his face white with anger and crimson eyes flashing murderously. "Bellatrix," he hissed slowly, "I'm giving you thirty seconds to explain yourself."

Breathing a sigh of relief as Tom appeared, Harry collapsed to his knees, smiling weakly at the concerned hiss from Nagini.

'_Thanks_,' he murmured and stroked a still shaky hand down her scaly head, earning a contented hiss.

'_I couldn't allow her to hurt what is master's_,' Nagini hissed, then turned her attention to the other two in the room. Crumbling a bit inside, Harry also looked up just in time to see Bellatrix hit the floor screaming.

Tom barely kept from stepping back in repulsion as Bellatrix scrambled to her knees to kiss the hem of his robe. The pathetic witch was not getting out of this scrap, not by a long shot. He had to refrain from killing her right at the moment. He didn't want to scare Harry anymore than he already had, especially now since Harry was caressing Nagini, staying close to the serpent for protection. What made his blood boil is that Harry shouldn't need to by protected in his manor, especially when in _his_ rooms!

Tom quickly snapped his attention back to Bellatrix as she began murmuring apologies, not really understanding for what she was sorry for.

Bellatrix kept her head down, she was trembling violently, and not just from the curse that her lord had thrown at her. "Milord, I came to your rooms, seeking your presence. When no one answered I entered and found Potter, and I..."

Tom sneered, he knew exactly _why_ Bellatrix had been looking for him, and why she presumed her could enter his rooms freely. "You presume too much, Bellatrix, and I've come to the end of my patience with you."

He couldn't stop the smile that curled at his lips as he watched as Bellatrix's eyes widened as she understood the meaning to his words. At least she wasn't slow.

"But, Milord!"

"Silence!" Tom snapped angrily before stunning her. He spared a glance at Nagini, knowing that she understood that he wanted her to stay with Harry until he returned shortly.

He cast a levitation charm on the stunned woman, leading her out of the room and towards the dungeons. On his way out, he sent calming emotions to his mate, letting Harry know that he hadn't forgotten about him.

Shuddering despite the calming waves Tom was sending him, Harry curled in on himself. He knew what was going to happen to Bellatrix and discovered that he had mixed feelings on the subject of her torture and death.

Yes, he hated her for removing Sirius from his life and, yes, he absolutely abhorred her for her actions with and toward Tom, but did he wish her torture and death?

He thought about it for a moment.

Those who had known him in the Wizarding World as his friends and family would be appalled. Yes, he did and it didn't really bother him that Tom was going to do so.

When he had been told that he was prophesied to kill Tom, he had nearly rebelled on the spot. How could he kill someone?

But even with the little information he had had time to absorb from the books on soul mates he knew that it had come from the thought of assaulting his mate. It had been one issue defending himself from getting killed or tortured and a complete separate one from attacking to kill his mate.

Another shiver ran through his body as he felt Tom's anger flaring.

This was his mate, the one who was to be his one and only. Now that they had found each other, they couldn't stand the mere thought of anyone else in that way.

Heaving a great sigh, Harry stood and made his way back to the sofa and the books, needing desperately to block out the echoing of Bellatrix's screams.

The sweet sound of Bellatrix's screams still echoing in his head, Tom made his way back to his rooms. It was late and from what he determined from his link between Harry and him, his mate was still awake and pouring over those books he had left with him.

The day had been an eventful one, and Tom was bordering on exhaustion. He couldn't even begin to imagine how Harry felt, passing out wasn't particularly restful, and the earlier pain from the block sapped energy like nothing else.

Once again in his rooms, Tom stopped long enough to set up wards to prevent any intruders. He would set them to accept the comings and goings for Harry later, but until he could trust Harry enough not to try to run away in a house full of dangerous individuals and items, they were set for him and him only.

Quietly, he padded over the library and paused to lean against the door frame, content on watching Harry. Nagini was curled up on Harry's lap, seeming to enjoy the heat emitting from the teen's body. Harry himself was nose deep in a book.

Harry yawned widely, pausing in his reading to rub one eye sleepily. Shaking himself slightly enough to encourage wakefulness, but not enough to disturb the content snake on his lap, he blinked at the tiny print in front of him.

So far he had gleaned that soul mates couldn't stand being separated for long periods of time or they'd progress from being easily irritated to outright insane. Luckily insanity took years to surface, but that hinted at how long Tom had had to wait and how lonely he must have been.

Harry's chest ached just at the implications.

Then he noticed the form of said Dark Lord in the doorway and blushed, resisting with difficulty the instincts to tackle-glomp him.

Tom smiled to himself, pleased that Harry was feeling some of the effects of being so near his mate. Tom moved closer and pulled the book away from Harry, ignoring the teen's objections, and carefully relocated the slumbering snake onto a space beside Harry. "That's enough reading for the night, Harry. You are exhausted."

"But - " Harry tried to protest, but Tom hushed him and directed him towards the bedroom. Fighting back blushes and instincts, Harry accepted the offered pair of pajamas and took off to the bathroom to change.

Running a hand through his hair, Tom yawned as he looked out a floor length window. He was changed in to his preference of nightwear, soft, black cotton pyjama bottoms. Silk was all and well, but he was more comfortable in cotton. He resisted the urge to turn when he heard the door the bathroom open and Harry hesitantly shuffle into the bedroom.

When Harry made no further movements, Tom turned and motioned towards the bed, one brow raised and a mischievous smile upon his face.

Harry ducked his head at the appreciative and smug emotions slithering into his mind from Tom and remained hunched with his arms crossed to hide as much of his bare chest from roaming red eyes.

Shuffling over to the bed, he made the connection that they'd be sleeping in the same bed, but sleep was encroaching on his consciousness even as he neared the bed.

Tom could easily see that Harry was close to collapsing in exhaustion as he neared the bed, which worked out well for him since Harry would be too tired to protest them sleeping in the same bed. He had waited for years for his mate, he wasn't about to be separated from him now.

He watched as Harry crawled onto the bed and burrowed under the covers, his dark head contrasting against the forest green sheets beautifully. Soon after, Tom moved to the bed himself, keeping a polite distance away from the slumbering teen. Though, not long after Tom found that Harry had quite unconsciously sidled up to him and was now quite attached to his side. Smiling, Tom wrapped his arms around the smaller male and allowed himself to surrender to the Land of Nod.

_TBC_


	2. Bound and Willing

**BEWDS' note**: Yes, Harry's going to be acting a bit strange, but all will be explained later! #heart#

**Lady D's note**: I proved my ignorance by admitting I added all the **"#shifts#" **manually- as in typing each out- when all I had to do with do this "replace" thingie that I didn't know existed until **after** I did it. Bah humbug. Anyways, some of you asked who was writing which character. I am in charge of writing Tom, and BEWDS has taken on Harry.

**Warning:** The chapter includes copious amounts of man-lurve, you have been warned. :)  
**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**ETA:** Shifts removed.

* * *

**Natural Feelings  
BlueEyes White Dragon Sorcerer and Lady Draculea  
Chapter 2: Bound and Willing  
**

* * *

For once, Harry had no nightmares. Dreams on the other hand... 

His dreams were filled with loving, red eyes and warm, soft lips trailing down his neck, teeth nibbling on his skin.

The morning light filtered softly through the curtains, but Harry had long ago turned away from it, hiding his face in the warm, firm chest of his mate. Sleepily he made this connection, but it didn't bother him as he snuggled contentedly into his living, breathing mattress.

Tom couldn't remember the last time he felt this content, or warm for that matter. His mate was sleeping on his chest, his very clingy-mate, not that he was complaining. For once he dreamed, he smiled then, wonderfully wicked dreams.

Tom stiffened slightly when Harry unconsciously brushed against him, his dreams had affected him more than he thought, apparently. Relaxing, he let his mind wander as he began to idly trace patterns on Harry's back with his long fingers.

Shivering as long, talented fingers skimmed over his bare back, Harry nuzzled the bare flesh before him unconsciously, mewling and squirming slightly when tapered fingertips trailed a little too close to sensitive ribs. A rumbling chuckle vibrated in his mattress, causing him to shift which led to a sharp inhalation from them both.

Something niggled at the back of his mind, telling him that something wasn't quite right, that there was something missing or wrong, but he couldn't pin down what it was. Just being in his mate's presence made him dizzy with emotion and having sunk into that which is his mate, he couldn't seem to care about anything but remaining right where he was... though the stiff flesh pressed against his thigh was giving him other ideas.

"Hmm, if you don't stop squirming, Harry, I won't be completely responsible for my actions." Tom certainly didn't mind Harry squirming against him, it gave him lovely images of Harry writhing beneath him as he attacked his mate's neck with his mouth, his hands doing positively wicked things to Harry's body, causing him to emit those delightful mewls of pleasure...

Tom could feel, rather than see, Harry's face heat up. He must have caught that last thought from Tom. Oh well, at least Harry was under no illusions to what exactly Tom planned on doing to him in the near future.

Squeaking embarrassedly at the thoughts running through Tom's mind, Harry shuddered, hands clenching as he peeked up through his bangs straight into smoldering red eyes. He shivered again, resisting the urge to squirm again as well as he nuzzled Tom's neck happily. Everything was so warm and it felt good.

Now with his mate lying still, not counting Harry nuzzling his neck like a content kitten, Tom could better control the urge to flip Harry onto his back and devour him. A slow smile curled at his lips, actually it wasn't a bad idea. Slowly, and careful to shield his thoughts so Harry wouldn't pick up on what he was planning, Tom lowered his hands to encircle Harry's waist. Then as Harry paused from his nuzzling to wonder what the older male was doing, Tom quickly twisted them around so Harry was flat on his back, with Tom's knees on either side of Harry's hips.

Leaning down to brush his lips against Harry's throat, Tom nearly purred. Harry's scent was divine.

Slightly dizzy from the sudden change in position, Harry cracked open one eye for the second time that morning, seeing Tom's face inches from his own and feeling more than hearing the deep rumbling chuckle coming from his mate's chest. His eye drifted shut.

Still feeling far too safe and content for being in the Dark Lord's presence, Harry took a deep breath, drowning in his mate's scent, and sighed, not even noticing the soft rumble emitting from his own chest.

Had someone asked him how he was at that moment, he would have honestly told them that he was in heaven. He had never felt better than this.

Then Tom's lips met his, a soft welcome pressure on his lips. Pressing tentatively back, Harry was rewarded with a swipe of something warm and wet across his lips that he detachedly identified as Tom's tongue.

Kissing Harry was probably the most exhilarating thing Tom had ever done. One wouldn't be able to tell unless they touched Harry's lips that they were so soft, and pliant. While Tom was reveling in the taste of his mate, his hand made its way up Harry's chest, caressing the silky skin beneath his fingertips. Once at Harry's jaw, the hand curled around the back of his neck, tilted Harry's head as Tom deepened the kiss even further.

Wrapping his arms around Tom's neck, Harry whimpered and pushed his body up to gain more of the wonderful contact. Another touch of Tom's tongue on his lips and he let his lips slip open, resulting in his mate happily plundering his mouth.

The soft rumble in his chest increased in volume.

Tom wondered if Harry wasn't part cat if the purrs emitting from him were any indication. Wanting to taste more of his mate, Tom broke away from the kiss and immediately attached himself to Harry's jaw line. He licked and nipped a path to his ear, sucking the flesh into his mouth before moving down to Harry's neck.

The sweet sounds only spurred Tom and sent heat to the center of his body, making him crave as much contact with his mate as possible, and he pressed himself flush against Harry.

Writhing under his mate's ministrations, Harry mewled, eyes slitting in pleasure as talented hands stroked down his bare chest, brushing sensitive nipples which made Harry gasp. He shuddered, lifting his hips, as one hand gripped his hip with Tom's wicked mouth all the while nipping, sucking, and kissing Harry's neck.

Tom felt Harry press against him, causing delightful pressure against his arousal. Moaning deep in his throat, he quickly held down Harry's hip, forcing the younger male to remain on the bed. Tom had to keep _some_ semblance of control. He didn't want to frighten Harry away, after all. Though considering his mate's reactions so far, he was definitely not protesting. Tom had to keep things slow, he wanted Harry to respond to him because he wanted to, not because of what his instincts were telling him to do.

With a final nip, Tom stilled his roaming hand and rested his forehead against Harry, his half lidded eyes watching Harry closely.

Feeling his mate halting his ministrations, Harry wriggled, trying to rouse his mate to their previous amount of action, but Tom's grip on his hip was too tight to allow that. Whimpering, he tried again, tears making their appearance. His purring stopped and he whimpered again.

Why had his mate stopped? Had he done something wrong? Was his mate mad at him? Body quivering, slitted green eyes blinked up at red eyes.

Tom could feel the confusion and hurt swirling through Harry and his heart panged, not wanting to ever to be the reason that his mate felt hurt. Pushing away his screaming instincts to sooth his mate by claiming him, multiple times, Tom shushed Harry softly, and used his thumbs to rub away the tears that had fallen. "Harry, shush. Not yet, darling. Lets not rush into something that you might later forget, alright?"

At Tom's voice, Harry took a deep breath and, burying his face in his mate's chest, wailed. What could he have done? His mate didn't feel or sound mad, but why would he have denied their joining? He must have done something.

Now his mate was upset with him. Maybe he'd leave him because Harry annoyed him? Clutching desperately to his mate, Harry sobbed louder, pleading in Parseltongue for Tom not to leave him.

Blinking, Tom wrapped his arms around Harry as his mate clung to him desperately, shudders racking his small body. When Harry's pleas reached Tom's ears, he was startled. Stopping from completing their bond must be affecting his mate more than he realised. Tom sat up, and gathered Harry into his arms so he was resting in his lap. Whispering back, Tom kissed the top of Harry's head. "_Its alright, Harry, I'm not going anywhere_."

Hearing his mate's reassurance, Harry glanced up, eyelashes strung with fragile diamonds. _"You're not going to leave me like mom and dad, are you? Do you promise? Even if I make you really mad? If someone comes to take me away forever and ever?"_

Tom couldn't move his eyes away from Harry's, the raw emotion in the emerald depths awakening something within Tom long dormant. Without a second thought, Tom quickly crushed his lips against Harry's, but pulled back before they were both lost within their passion. _"I will __**never **__leave you Harry, nor would I allow anyone to take you away from me. You are __**mine**__, my mate and I'm never letting you go."_

Smiling weakly, a little bit more reassured but still nervous, Harry blinked up at Tom.

_"So you're not mad at me?"_

Tom smiled reassuringly at Harry, _"of course not. If anything you should be angry at me." _With a mischievous glint in his ruby eyes, Tom hooked one arm beneath Harry's knees and cradled him within his arms as he stood from the bed. Strolling towards the bathroom, Tom was intent on sharing a bath with his mate before getting ready for the day.

Looking up at his mate in horror, Harry whimpered. _"How could I possibly be mad at you?"_ He clutched at Tom when he went to set him down at the edge of the sunken swimming pool-sized bathtub, making Tom shift his grip on him to magic certain faucets on.

As warm water began filling the bath, Tom raised an eyebrow at Harry's question. _"I was the one who stopped, was I not? Besides,"_ here he paused long enough to loosen his pajama bottom's tie, letting the soft material pool on the ground, "I was under the impression you hated me?"

Before Harry could get a word in, he looked pointedly at Harry's borrowed nightclothes. _"Are you going to remove them , or would you prefer I did it for you?"_ He purred, purposely causing the syllables to wash over his mate.

Closing his eyes as the notion that had been bugging him since he woke surfaced. _"Hate?"_ he murmured, brow furrowing. _"No... I could never hate you,"_ he blinked open his eyes that were back to normal, "Tom."

Slipping out of his borrowed pajama pants, Harry sauntered over to his mate.

Stopping in front of him, he suddenly broke out in a cheerful grin. "Ready to bathe?" He chirped before putting one hand on Tom's chest and giving a strong push.

Surprised at his mate's sudden change in berhaviour, Tom barely had enough time to fill his lungs with air as his hit the water, causing a tidal wave to crash over the tiles. Keeping his eyes firmly shut, Tom quickly propelled himself to the edge of the bath as the water rippled and bubbled from his sudden swim. With a silent charm, Tom's form promptly disappeared. Camouflage, not only useful for raids.

Noticing the instant Tom hid his intentions and form, Harry backed away from the edge of the tub, eyes darting everywhere on guard. Not hearing or seeing anything, he continued to back up until his back hit the bathroom wall.

Silently, Tom surfaced from the water. He could see from over the edge of the tub that Harry had backed up against the wall, his eyes searching for the missing form of his mate.

Tom smiled when thick curtains covered the windows and blocked out all natural light, leaving the bathroom in complete darkness. Silently, Tom rose completely from the water and padded towards Harry, his eyes quickly adapting to the loss of light. Once only a hair-width's length away, Tom placed both his palms flat against the wall on either side of Harry's head and pressed his wet form against Harry. "That wasn't very nice, Harry."

Jerking when the curtains closed, leaving him in darkness, Harry cursed under his breath. Then he felt his mate press his wet body against his and he couldn't repress a moan.

"The look on your face was worth it," he gasped as Tom pressed closer.

Tom could feel Harry trembling against him, trying to get as close as possible to his mate. Placing one hand on Harry's waist, Tom used the other to travel the length of the Gryffindor's torso and cup the back of Harry's head. Tilting his mate's head to the side, Tom licked a long path across his mate's neck. "Is that so?"

Breath catching in his throat, Harry shivered, arms snaking around his mate's body. His hands clenched as he whimpered, feeling his mate's wicked tongue trailing across his neck.

"Would II have said it if it weren't?" He shuddered, eyes slitted.

Tom made a noise deep in his throat in response, his mouth far to busy marking Harry's throat to do anything else. Teeth nibbled the delicate skin which his tongue, afterwards, would soothe. Tom could feel Harry slip back into an instinctual frame of mind, and he pulled his mouth from his mate's neck. Moving to Harry's lips to slip into a kiss, Tom gathered Harry's nude body into his arms and moved to the edge of the bath, careful not to slip on the water that lingered on the tiles.

Too far gone to notice anything but his mate's flesh on his, Harry slipped his arms around Tom's neck loosely, eyes half closed and purr starting up again. There was the slight worry about the hidden intentions again, but his instincts were too focused on what his mate's tongue was doing in his mouth.

Moving to the steps leading down into the bath, Tom slid into the water, Harry still in his arms and attached at the lips. The warm water surrounding his body made his flesh tingle and Tom set Harry on the rim of the tub, so Tom could stand in-between his mate's legs.

Not once did he break the kiss, trailing his hands down Harry's body once again, Tom gripped Harry's hips, his thumbs moving in circles, caressing Harry's sensitive skin.

Still quivering, Harry's legs jerked up and wrapped around his mate when they came in contact with the rather warm water, eyes snapping open. Then he noticed what his mate was doing and his eyes slipped back to be almost closed in pleasure. The water felt odd, but the presence of his mate kept him right where he was.

When Harry's legs wrapped around Tom's waist, forcing him forward slightly, Tom moaned, pausing the kiss as he rubbed against Harry. The bath wasn't moving exactly as he had planned, and they were back where they were previously. If he stopped now, he risked hurting, if not involuntarily, Harry by not taking what Harry was so obviously offering.

Harry shifted against him again, causing sparks of pure pleasure to travel under his skin and Tom shuddered. Hungrily, Tom deepened the kiss, his tongue twisting along side Harry's.

Shivering as his mate became more forceful, Harry pulled him even closer, hands buried in his mate's hair, legs crossed around his mate. His senses were so focused on his mate that he didn't hear the pounding on the door to the Dark Lord's quarters.

He did, however, notice the silvery form of a large bat fluttering it's way towards his mate. Pulling his lips away from the Dark Lord and swiping in warning at the ghostly form, Harry hissed, glaring darkly at the apparition and startling his mate.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Tom, recognized the sound of someone pounding on his door, but with Harry's hands running through his hair and his lips moving sensually over his own, Tom pushed it away, concentrating on pleasing his mate. That is, until Harry pulled away from him and batted at something in the air near his head, then hissing warningly at it.

Turning, Tom recognized the patronus of Severus Snape. The bat, hovered for a second, before dissipating. Knowing that Severus wouldn't send him his patronus unless it was important, Tom pulled away from Harry and rose from the bath. Harry's whimpers from losing contact with his mate, a second time in less than an hour, made Tom pause. "I'm sorry Harry, but Severus is at the door, and if he pounds any harder he'll end up breaking through. Though my wards would keep him from entering, they wouldn't stop us from hearing his voice." Climbing from the water, Tom pulled Harry up as well. With a wave of his hand, both of them were completely dry. "No doubt he is here to tell me about your disappearance."

Whimpering at the loss, Harry frowned, trying to make sense of his mate's strange behavior. He had scared the intruder away, so why was his mate leaving him? Clutching at his mate even as he was dried and slipped into a robe, he huffed.

It was all that bat's fault. Finally letting go of his mate, Harry shot out of the bathroom, wrenched open the door and snarled at the stunned Potions Master.

As soon as his mate was clothed, he had zipped out of the bathroom, leaving a slightly stunned Tom behind. It wasn't until he heard an exclaimed "Potter!" from Severus that Tom realised what happened. Chuckling, he strolled into the next room, grabbing hold of Harry just before he managed to lunge at a dumbfounded Severus.

"You needed to see me, Severus?"

Feeling his mate's grip on his arm, Harry looked back, noticing he was amused while the intruder was flustered. Cocking his head to the side as he studied his mate, Harry huffed. Why was his mate so calm?

The intruder bowed to his mate briefly, making the hair on the back of Harry's neck stand up. Baring his teeth, Harry hissed, tensing one hand in preparation to strike.

Tom calmly took hold of Harry's free hand before Harry could cause any damage to his potion's master. "Now Harry, Severus isn't a threat. There is no need for for violence" That said he pulled his mate towards him, keeping hold of him to make sure that Harry didn't try to attack the older wizard. Also, so that Harry was near him. Tom didn't want anyone else near his mate, especially Severus, since the Head of Slytherin had a personal vendetta against Harry.

"Now, Severus, before I lose my patience."

Severus' lips were pressed tightly together as he regarded Potter and the Dark Lord warily. "My Lord, I had come immediately as I could when I had learned that Potter hadn't returned to his family's home. I had my suspicions when you asked for the potion yesterday, and it seems that my assumption was correct."

Tom raised an eyebrow, it hadn't taken the Order long to realise that their precious golden boy was gone, perhaps he had underestimated them. That was dangerous, he would have to be more careful for now on.

"And what does Dumbledore think of his disappearance, my spy?"

Huffing as the intruder and his mate conversed, Harry glared at the strange man. The resemblance to his fluffy counterpart that had entered the bathing room earlier made Harry snort in amusement, drawing the attention of the two others in the room.

Wriggling a bit, Harry turned to look at his mate pleadingly. _"I won't attack him unless he actively threatens you?"_

Tom smiled indulgently at his mate, _"If Severus becomes a threat to me or to you, Harry, you can do whatever you please to him."_ In reality Tom wasn't certain on how much he could trust Severus. The Potions Professor was playing his part perfectly, but where his loyalties lie, Tom couldn't say. For now he'd be careful, only feeding information he was willing to lose. In this case, let Severus tell Dumbledore that he had Harry, and that Harry was not willing to part with him. Whether the leader of the light believes that Harry was staying with him on his free-will or not, was for him to decide. As to determining Severus' loyalties, well, he had a way to find out, but for the mean time he could continue as he is.

"Thank you, Severus," he nodded, clearing dismissing his death eater.

Smiling mischievously, Harry wriggled out of his mate's grasp, not before giving his mate a quick kiss on the cheek, and turned back to the intruder. He stalked forward, glaring hard at the one who had distracted his mate from claiming him.

Stopping a few inches from the great bat, Harry frowned. Then giving the potions master a classic anime move (pulling the bottom of the bottom eyelid down with one finger and sticking out his tongue), Harry turned around and glomped his mate happily. Peeking out from where he had buried his face in his mate's chest, Harry smiled a content, feline smile at the stunned potions master.

Rolling his eyes at his mate's antics, Tom leveled a look at Severus that pointedly told him to leave. Sighing once the door was firmly shut, Tom wrapped his arms around his smug mate and spoke, his tone playful. "Whatever am I going to do with you?"

Blinking up innocently at his mate, Harry started purring again. The intruder was gone, his mate was amused, and he was still waiting for his mate to claim him. Frowning as he thought about that last part, he cuddled up to his mate.

_"Kiss me?" _he whimpered, pouting up at his handsome mate.

_"Kiss you?"_ even in parseltongue, Tom's voice was silky. He lowered his face until his lips were almost touching Harry's, _"is that all you want me to do, my mate? Don't you want me to lick you, to taste every inch of your skin? To make you moan and mewl as I touch you? To make you arch and scream in pleasure as I take you and fill to to brimming with my seed?"_

Eyelids drooping and purring increasing in volume by quite a bit, Harry suddenly leaps up, arms snake around his mate's neck as his legs wrap around his waist and pressing close.

_"That and more, my mate. I want everything that you are and I want you to take everything that I am. I want to taste you, but fill me first. I've been waiting for you my whole life and there will be no other for me. The block - that old bastard's handiwork - has been keeping us apart for too long."_ Pushing his lips against Tom's in a desperate kiss, Harry rocks his hips into his mate's, wrenching a groan from him.

_"Take me, Tom. Make me scream your name so loud that the whole world knows that I'm yours."_

Tom needed no further prompting, within a few seconds he had Harry against the bed and was attacking his mouth with a frenzy. Desperate to feel his mate's skin, Tom peeled off the too-large robe from Harry's frame and was quick to attach his mouth to one of Harry's pink nipples. Feeling the bud tighten in his mouth, he gently nipped at it while his other hand worked its twin to a similar state of hardness. Underneath him, Harry was writhing while little gasps fell from his reddened lips. His hands plucking at Tom's robe, wanting, needing to feel his skin against his mate's.

Fumbling with shaky fingers, Harry tugged at his mate's robe, whimpering his mate's name when the terrycloth proved too resilient to his uncoordinated attempts. Tom used his free hand to undo the tie before lowering his bare body onto his mate's, nearly purring himself as their erections met in a tingling press of flesh. The robe was much easier to slip from his mate's body, Tom helping him by shrugging it off after Harry got it loose.

Continuing with his feast of flesh, Tom gave one last lick to Harry's nipple before turning his attention to the other. When he was satisfied that they both sufficiently tasted, he kissed a path to Harry's navel, purposely nipping here and there to leave possessive marks to decorate his mate's flesh. Dipping his tongue in Harry's navel, Tom nibbled around the sides before moving lower.

Pausing, Tom softly blew against Harry's cock, watching as Harry arched his hips off the bed to encourage further contact. Acquiescing, Tom licked the tip, tasting for the first time his mate's essence.

Whimpering as his mate teased him, Harry hissed disjointedly, unable to compose a coherent sentence because of the pleasure washing through him.

_"T-Tomm... pl-ease... Tommm!"_ Smirking, Tom gave his mate's cock another lick before sliding it into his mouth. Crying out as his mate engulfed him, Harry arched off the bed, eyes clenched.

His mate was there, pleasing him - a dream come true. How long he had waited for even the smallest amount of positive interaction with anyone only to have the first be from a minion of the white haired menace causing him pain. Now his mate was going to claim him! If anything else interrupted them again, he'd shred them no matter what his mate said.

His hands clutching the bedding at his sides moved to shakily stroke his mate's face and hair, successfully drawing his mate's attention to what he was about to say.

"Take mee, Tommm," he barely managed to whisper with his throat so tight and in English, no less.

Releasing his mate's cock, Tom slowly nibbled his way back to his mate's lips. By the time he covered Harry's mouth with his own, his mate was squirming, pressing desperately against him, trying to entice him to take him fully sooner. Swallowing the mewls that came from his mate, Tom summoned a jar of oil. Dipping his fingers into the liquid, Tom then brushed his coated finger against Harry's puckered entrance. Harry gasped at the sensation and pressed back against the finger that slipped back, instinctly knowing to relax and to trust his mate.

As his fingers prepared Harry, Tom moved Harry's right leg to rest over his shoulder. Adding a second finger, and scissoring them caused Harry's moans to increase, now actively rocking against his hand. Impatient himself, Tom removed his fingers and silenced Harry's whimper of protest by covering his mouth with his own.

Dipping his hand again into the jar, Tom coating his own throbbing arousal with the oil before positioning himself at Harry's loosened entrance and pressed forward.

Feeling his mate start to sink into him, Harry impatiently pushed back against him, screaming in pleasure and tossing his head back, mouth open, as Tom slid in to the hilt. Not needing any extra time, he wiggled, signaling that he was ready and Tom immediately pulled out only to sink back in, meeting Harry's mouth with his own in a kiss.

Mewling brokenly in Parseltongue when his mate moved from his mouth to his neck, Harry rocked back into Tom's thrusts, mouth remaining partially open to allow him gasps between hisses and whimpers.

The feeling of his mate wrapped around him sent stars dancing across Tom's vision. Gasping against Harry's neck, Tom's hand found Harry's bobbing erection and he encircled the length. Moving his hand in time with his thrusts into his mate's tight heat, Tom nibbled at the mark his had previously left on Harry's neck, adding to its blemish against Harry's skin.

All thoughts left Tom's mind when Harry reached up to lock his own mouth against Tom's neck, leaving his own mark upon his flesh.

Marking his mate just as he had marked him sent shivers down his spine and added to the overload of pleasure all pushing him closer to the edge.

A few more strokes had him writhing underneath his mate, causing certain muscles to clench and send Tom over the edge; the warm rush of his mate's cum filling his insides made him bite down a little too hard on Tom's neck as his orgasm hit.

Tom shifted slightly but Harry, gasping for breath, clutched him closer, unwilling to allow his mate to pull out of him so soon.

Tom collapsed onto his mate, his nerves still humming from his orgasm. He panted slightly as Harry clung to him, their chests, sticky from sweat and Harry's cum, slid together as Tom shifted so that his weight wasn't resting on the smaller male. Wrapping his arms around his mate, Tom gently kissed Harry's forehead, still buried deep inside his mate. For once Tom felt like he was where he belonged, that no one would love him as much as his mate did.

Love...? He didn't know if he could say that he loved his mate, not at that moment at least. The block had made him go through countless years of hatred and madness towards Harry, but now with him in his arms, Tom could forget about the past and focus on the future, a future with Harry in it, by his side.

Breathing deeply the scent of his mate and sex, Harry sighed, feeling replete. His mate had claimed him and he couldn't be any happier as he snuggled deeper into his mate's embrace, not at all minding the sticky mess and enjoying the feel of his mate buried in him.

Licking happily at the mark he made on Tom's neck, his purring started up again. He wasn't worried about Tom not loving him right away; they're soul mates. His mate would realize soon that Harry was the best option.

Smiling at the adorable picture Harry made, Tom rolled them over so his mate was resting on his chest. Feeling quite lazy, Tom could easily fall asleep right there, but it was almost lunch time and evil empires didn't run themselves. "Harry, its time we got up. You can lounge about in bed if you like, but I'm afraid that there are things that I have to do."

Peeking one eye open, Harry growled, arms tightening around his mate. He didn't want to leave him! They were so comfortable; why couldn't they just stay there? The thought that Tom is a Dark Lord and has to run an empire drifted into his mind, making him frown, but allowing his mate to carry him into the bathroom for the bath they were supposed to have taken earlier.

Reluctantly bathing himself and his mate very quickly before scrambling out of the bath, Harry grumbled the whole time about the stupid outside world and its problems. Shaking himself unhappily in an attempt at ridding his body of the icky wetness, Harry perched stiffly on the edge of a counter, brooding.

The whole thing was very well amusing. Harry was pouting quite prettily as he watched him dress and prepare for a day of 'work'. Wrapping his mate in the robe that Harry had worn earlier, Tom summoned a house-elf and asked for lunch to be served for Harry. He would eat later.

Harry poked at his food, his obvious disappointment of Tom leaving kept him from eating. It just wouldn't do. Harry was far too small for his age, not to mention thin. "Now Harry, don't poke at it. You'll need your energy. You don't want to be collapsing in exhaustion before tonight, do you?"

Harry eyed him grumpily before taking one bite and pushing the rest away. His mate was going elsewhere in the manor, but he'd be stuck in the rooms. That wouldn't have been such a big deal if his mate was even a little bit closer, but there was a good chance that the Dark Lord would have to leave the manor on business and that did not sit well with Harry.

At his mate's cajoling, he took another bite, but it was making him nauseated and he refused to make himself sick. It was already going to be difficult keeping those two bites down.

Tom sighed before moving to crouch beside his mate. "Harry, I won't be very far away, and if you need to you can speak to me through our link. If I happen to have to leave the manor then I'll let you know, alright?" He gently caressed Harry's cheek, smiling when his mate closed his eyes at the touch and tried to follow his hand when he pulled away.

Pouting up at his teasing mate, Harry sniffled before glomping his mate, kissing him desperately. He let go after a few moments, turning around and heading towards the library, needing to get more information on soul mates, not to mention having nothing else to do. Glancing over his shoulder as he reached the doorway, he saw Tom slip out of their rooms.

* * *

Harry took a deep breath, fighting down the panic when his mate left his sight and chanting to himself that Tom was still on the same house. If he needed him badly enough, he could call and Tom would come running, just like he did last night when Bellatrix had trespassed. 

Gulping back the cry that threatened to erupt from his throat, Harry shuffled over to the couch he had occupied the night before, perching on the edge and lifting the book he had started.

* * *

The feelings of loneliness coming from Harry made Tom's heart ache, but no matter how much he wanted to have Harry glued to his side, Tom couldn't afford to take a holiday, especially since Dumbledore was aware that he had Harry in his clutches. Not that Harry was complaining, if anything the Gryffindor would prefer to be in his clutches more often. 

Closing the door to his office, Tom sat down and immediately frowned at the reports that say neatly on his desk. Not only did he need to go through paperwork, but there were new recruits arriving late that night. Tom also had to see about fetching Harry's owl from his muggle relatives. Forgetting that he had yet to eat lunch, Tom began his work for the day.

* * *

Words that contorted and shimmied about the blank paper mocked him. Earlier he had taken up the book for the sole purpose of reading it, but no farther that five words and his gaze was drifting. Any other time, he would have been ecstatic to be allowed to read by himself without any disturbances, but now he would rather be flying around the pitch on his Firebolt or, even better, curl up on his mate's lap. 

Giving up, Harry went to his mate's room to find something to wear. In the end, he found a sleeveless, black spandex shirt and shorts, deciding on them because he didn't feeling like wearing anything too flowing, which all robes tended to be.

Harry turned to leave the closet, but something caught his eye - a tassel hanging from the ceiling. Resisting, he took a step away, pausing, then taking another. He was almost out when he broke, bounding over to it, batting at it happily. It wasn't like there was anything else better to do, at least nothing he could focus on.

* * *

Tom frowned and reread the entire report before rubbing his forehead. He should have new recruits take an entry exam before being admitted into the ranks. Thankfully the male who had written this particular report was still in school, Durmstang, apparently. The school in Bulgaria may be well known for its magical prowess, but spelling and sentence structure it was not.

* * *

Pawing in a bored manner at the tassel, Harry sighed, eyes trained on the swinging, shifting strings. The first ten minutes had been engaging, but now... 

Tom was doing paperwork and Harry was bored.

Tom was concentrating on his work and Harry was bored.

Tom was writing a letter to Lucius Malfoy and Harry was bored.

Tom was going to hold a meeting with his Death Eaters later and Harry was bored.

Something shiny sticking out of an old box in the corner caught his eye. Worming his way over, he peeked in. For a few seconds he wondered what he was looking at before it clicked. Pulling out the seven fluffy items, Harry eyed them critically before trying them on. When all seven were in place, magic tingled through him, eliciting a giggle as he romped around the closet. Everything was much more interesting now.

Unknowingly, the cat ears perched on his head swiveled, tail twitching as he returned his attention to the tassel. It looked so fascinating! Raising one paw, he batted at it, causing strings to dance in the air. Widening his slitted eyes, Harry remained hypnotized by the shimmering movement. So pretty...

Curling his fingers to grab at the strings instead of just batting them, Harry pulled. The effect was instantaneous as the trapdoor right beneath the tassel dropped, startling Harry whose claws slipped right through the strings of the tassel, sending him down the chute the trapdoor hid.

* * *

Tom paused in his step when something deep inside of him told him that Harry was getting into some sort of sticky situation. Rubbing his forehead, he wondered exactly what mischief his mate could be tangled when he was in their _rooms_. 

Changing the direction he was headed, Tom set a steady pace towards his rooms, hoping that Harry hadn't caused _too_ trouble.

* * *

Yowling, Harry hit the bottom of the chute and shot off into a dusty, fluffy something. He sneezed, wobbling to his feet and looking around. In the extremely dim light, Harry noticed that he was in a store room of some sort, judging by the mounds of covered furniture everywhere. 

_"At least it's not catacombs..."_ he murmured to himself, picking his way over to the only source of light - a torch with Everlasting Fire that, when fed a little magic through holding the handle, brightened so that Harry could easily see his surroundings.

For a moment, he considered calling Tom for help, but then thought about his mate slaving away at his desk to bring home the bacon and decided against it. How lost could he get in his mate's home?

* * *

Just outside the door to his rooms, Tom was jolted when panic swam through the link then promptly disappeared. Quickly opening the door, now not just a little bit worried, Tom swept into the room. "Harry?" 

Quickly sweeping the bedroom, pawing through the library, then into the bathroom, Tom came to a halt when he noticed the closet door wide open. Pursing his lips, Tom peered inside, and immediately looked at the trap door- the open trap door. Groaning to himself, he quickly dropped through the hole, quickly casting a charm to slow his descent and landed in a crouch on his feet. "Harry?"

* * *

Harry coughed a bit as dust billowed up from the unused room he had just opened. After he had pondered for a moment to choose which way he would be going, he had gone left - or was it right? - and promptly found himself lost. The piles of furniture all looked the same and the stale magic in the air was making his head spin. 

He was getting rather scared and panicky when he felt a tug from Tom. Smiling cheerfully, Harry turned around to follow their connection and found him nose to nose with a very large, blind basilisk. Squeaking in surprise, memories of the last time he'd met a basilisk underground rising, he turned right back around and shot off the direction he had been heading, images of wet stone and slick boulders overlapping dusty wood and white sheets as he ran.

How could he save Ginny if he was running from the basilisk? But Fawkes wasn't there, no heartening song to help him now, so he ran, not hearing the concerned hisses for him to stop.

He was back in the Chamber of Secrets, helpless. Riddle held his wand, basilisk after his blood on the boy who could have been his twin's orders, Dumbledore far away from the castle, Ron behind a wall of rock, Hermione petrified far above him in the castle, his DADA teacher completely useless.

Zipping into a small crevice, barely wide enough for him to slip in, Harry curled in on himself, shutting everything else out. The basilisk was too big to get at him in there and he had lost it several corridors ago. Inside, he sobbed. He was so alone.

* * *

Hearing footsteps in the distance, Tom began jogging, following the sound deeper into the labyrinth of hallways and rooms. The distress coming from Harry spurred Tom on, moving to a sprint following the link that pointed in the direction of his mate. 

Up ahead the large, grey-ish green form of Fyss sat, his head cocked to the side listening as Tom approached.

_"A human that reeks of you passed through, Tom, but he left in the opposite direction. I think I frightened him."_

Tom ran his hand against Fyss' scales, _"thank you my old friend. I must apologize for not visiting longer, but I'm afraid my mate needs me."_

Fyss chuckled in short hisses, his large head swiveling in the direction of Tom's voice. _"So you've finally find your mate. He is young, and has much to learn if his runs from me, a blind basilisk."_

_"You sound like Nagini, she said the same."_

Fyss' tail flicked in irritation, _"don't compare me to that serpent, Tom. I still have words with her. Go to your mate, Tom, but come visit me once in a while."_ Grumbling to himself, the basilisk slithered away.

Shaking his head, Tom continued in the direction for his mate. Passing by dusty furniture and empty portraits, the link between his mate and him became stronger as Tom got closer. Almost passing a crevice in the wall, Tom slowed down and looked within. Inside was his mate, curled up around himself and sobbing into his knees. His heart wrenching at the site, Tom called softly to his mate. "Harry? Please, Harry, why don't you come out?"

Looking up when he heard something, Harry saw Riddle standing in front of his hide-y hole. Eyes widening, he squirmed backwards, trying to get as far away from the boy after his blood. Harry curled back up when he could get not further back, eyes clenched tightly though tears still managed to leak out, high-pitched laughter echoing in his head.

Tom blinked and felt the breath leave his body when Harry moved further away from him. He checked the bond, the potion was still in effect and the block gone, so why was Harry fleeing from him? "Harry, please. I'm not going to hurt you." He spoke softly, not wanting to frighten Harry anymore than he already was. When Harry made no move, he switched to parseltongue, perhaps he could entice his mate to return to him. _"Please, Harry. There is no danger here. Why don't you come out and we could spend the rest of the day in bed?"  
_

Harry's eyes snapped open, black furry ears swiveled toward the sound of Parseltongue. Looking up into red eyes, he noticed that Riddle was different - older - and as the illusions of the past melted away he realized that the person standing in front of him wasn't a memory of an ambitious young man preserved in a diary, revived through the foolish actions of his best friend's little sister; it was Tom Riddle, his soul mate, who was calling to him softly for him to come back to him. 

Squirming desperately out of the cramped space, Harry launched himself into his mate's arms, sobbing and trying to explain what happened.

When an emotional mate launched himself into his arms, Tom didn't at first notice the silky black ears attached to his mates head, nor the equally silky tail that had wrapped itself around Tom's waist. Ignoring the feeling of dread that washed up inside of Tom at the extra appendages, Tom wrapped his arms around his distressed mate, and pressed his lips to Harry's forehead

Tom didn't mind one bit that he was sitting on the floor, dusty from years of disuse. All that was important to him was his quivering mate in his arms.

Finally calming down enough to look up at his mate, Harry rubbed his cheek against his mate's before tackling the issue of what happened.

_"I was really really bored and couldn't focus, so I went and got dressed, but then I found this set of cat items and I thought it'd be fun to just play around with them till you got back. Then that stupid tassel dropped me down here and I didn't want to bug you since you were working, so I thought I'd explore for a little bit, but then the basilisk - I don't know what happened but I remembered about the Chamber of Secrets in my second year and... panicked..."_ This he said all very quickly. _"I'm so sorry, Tom. I didn't mean to be a bother." _Harry whimpered, burying his face in Tom's chest again.

Tom took a moment to let all of what Harry said connect in his mind, but for a moment Tom couldn't help but agree with Severus when he said that Harry Potter attracted trouble. Caressing his mate's head, Tom was once again reminded of the ears that now adorned his mate's head. Sighing, he fingered one of furred appendages poking out from Harry's mess of black hair, watching as it twitched under his ministrations. Well, he had compared Harry to a cat not long ago, though he really hadn't thought the idea would come back and bite him in the arse later.

_"Harry, you are not a bother. You could never be a bother... you just worried me. There are many dangerous items scattered around the manor and when I felt your fear I panicked."_

Teary, green eyes peeked out from under shaggy, black bangs.

_"I didn't mean to worry you. It wasn't really bad until I saw the basilisk. It's blind just like the one in the Chamber of Secrets and this is underground, so I... had a flashback, I guess."_ Harry whimpered, fuzzy ears flattening in sadness. _"I'm sorry."_

Tom rubbed his cheek against the top of Harry's head reassuringly. _"Its all over and done with now, love. Now what's this about the Chamber of Secrets?"_ Tom raised an eyebrow in question. He was under the impression that the Chamber of Secrets had been locked for what had to be over fifty years now.

Cringing guiltily, Harry whimpered, remembering how pissed off the memory was when he killed the basilisk.

_"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to - I mean, I had to or she would have killed me! Fawkes was the one who blinded her, but then she could still smell me and the memory from your diary was really mad and - "_ His throat constricted, remembering exactly how much the memory-Riddle hated him, how he had yelled his hissing orders for her to kill him.

"Ah," Tom could see how much Harry was worrying about this. The part of him locked in his diary was an angry part, one that was beginning to realise the full implications of Dumbledore's manipulations and held hatred those around him. _"Harry, its alright, I'm not angry. I am saddened over the basilisk's death, but I am glad that it wasn't you who perished in the Chamber."_ Tom felt for the tail that was wrapped around his waist and ran his hand along its length, _"Now about the tail and ears..."_

Feeling the truth in his words, Harry relaxed then stiffened, having forgot about the fluffy cat ears, tail, gloves, and boots. He brought one had up to look at the gloves with fake nails that extended to halfway past his elbow.

_"What about them?"_ Biting the finger of one, Harry slipped off the glove, clenching his hand a few times before putting it back on. His ears had straightened and were intent upon Tom, tail waving lazily.

Tom took hold of Harry's hand and pulled the glove back off before kissing his palm lightly, then doing the same to the other. _"They were toys of Bellatrix's."_ He didn't say anymore about what exactly they were toys for, since he didn't anticipate Harry's reaction when he learned exactly what relations he and Bellatrix once had. _"Granted, she never wore the tail nor the ears since once on, they never came off."_

Harry's face paled, knowing what the crazy witch must have used them for and smacking himself mentally for not wondering _why_ gloves small enough for his hands were in the Dark Lord's closet. Shivering at the thought of his mate doing _that _with _Bellatrix Lestrange_ of all people, Harry jerked away from Tom, hand over his mouth because the earlier nausea was back with a vengeance. He had known they had... _done stuff_, but with these accessories that he had so innocently picked up...

It hurt and it made him sick that _his_ mate had accepted the advances of that slut. Yet, he hadn't been there and the block had been in place.

Oh, how he hated Albus Dumbledore.

Then he remembered the last thing Tom had just said._ 'They don't come off?!' _Reaching up, Harry tugged hard on one of the ears, wincing at the pain it caused - as if he really had cat ears.

Tom sighed when Harry pulled away, his face pale and slightly green. He must have connected the dots. _"Harry, its in the past and I wasn't in my right mind, forgive me?"_

Looking up sharply, Harry's eyes glowed 'Avada Kedavra' green.

_"I __hate__ Albus Dumbledore!"_ he snarled. Then, taking a deep breath that came out as a sob, Harry glomped Tom. _"But I don't hate you, Tom. How could I? You're my mate, my only,"_ leaning up, Harry kissed his mate desperately, _"my love."_

Tom managed to raise an eyebrow at Harry's rather enthusiastic exclamation of hate towards the old wizard before his mate kissed him with just as much vigor. Reciprocating, Tom sucked Harry's bottom lip into his mouth where he nibbled gently, rolling it against his tongue before making love to his mate's mouth.

Harry's confession of love towards Tom made his heart skip a beat. He opened his mouth to reply, but he couldn't find the correct words.

Smiling softly at his mate's speechlessness, Harry stroked a hand down his cheek.

_"No pressure, Tom. I don't expect anyone to feel anything for me." '__**I'm a freak.'**__ "So when they do, I'm surprised." __**'Whether it is a good surprise or a bad surprise depends on who feels what.'**_

Tom heard Harry's thoughts unintentionally echo over their link. Sudden anger bubbled within Tom's chest. Who dared call his mate a freak? And how could his Harry believe their words? With sudden aggression, Tom crushed his lips to Harry's, hungrily plundering his mouth. Pulling back, Tom's eyes flashed dangerously, his body taught. _"You are __**not**__ a freak. You are a wizard and you are my mate. Anyone who says otherwise doesn't deserve the right of knowing you or walking upon this earth!"_ His voice aggressive and dominating, he once again pressed lips to Harry's, drinking like a man dying of thirst.

Drowning in his mate's possessiveness, Harry felt a little better. He pressed his body flush against his mate's, tail wrapping around Tom. When his mate finally pulled back so that they wouldn't pass out from lack of oxygen, Harry sneezed.

_"Well, I've had enough adventure for one day."_

Tom's eyes didn't lose their possessive glint, and neither did he lose the intent of claiming his mate right then and there, to prove how wanted and loved his mate was. While his mate was busy speaking, he latched his mouth onto Harry's neck, suckling and nibbling little sounds out of his mate. Hands crept under the tight shirt and scraped across pink nipples, making his mate arch into him further.

Tom fed off the sounds emitting from his mate, the little cries and mewls only proving in encourage him.

Sensing that his mate wasn't to be deterred, Harry gave in, mewling and pressing as close to his mate as possible. Groping hands touched every part of his body, stroking down sensitive sides and even squeezing his arse, fingers teasing his anus. Swearing to give as much pleasure as he got, Harry reached one hand around to knead the bulge in his mate's pants while the other scratched pleasantly down Tom's back.

Tom growled softly as Harry stroked his arousal through his pants. With one hand, Tom lay his outer robe onto the floor and lowered Harry onto it. Leaning over his mate, Tom wrenched the shorts from his mate's body shortly after flinging Harry's shirt with it. Now with his beautiful mate wonderfully nude, Tom used the open canvas of Harry's body to nip and mark, making him his masterpiece, a piece of art only he would be allowed to see.

Writhing under his mate, Harry mewled. Foreplay was all well and good, but he wanted his mate in him _now_.

Sometime soon he'd have to taste his mate thoroughly to not only tease him but also to seriously taste him. The scent of his mate was heavenly; he was sure his taste was just as delicious.

Stretching out to offer more of his body, Harry whimpered pleadingly, tail swishing back and forth.

Impatient to be in his mate, to mark him from the inside out. Tom quickly shed his clothes and muttered a spell. Harry gasped when invisible fingers stretched his opening and slicked him, leaving him open and ready to accept his mate.

Wasting no time, Tom smoothly slid into his mate. Pausing for only a moment as he reveled over the tight heat that encased him. Capturing his mate's lips, Tom began pistoning his hips, roughly moving into his mate before pulling out and starting all over again.

Moaning in delight at his mate's possessiveness, Harry pushed back, meeting Tom's thrusts with just as much force. He knew his hips would be bruised, but that just made him shiver happily. Maybe he'd have a little fun tomorrow if his mate let him get bored like that again.

When Harry's muscles tightened around him in orgasm, Tom came in long shudders as he finished off in two strokes, his seed coating in the inner walls of his mate. Capturing Harry's lips with his own, Tom pulled out from Harry and collapsed on his side, pulling his mate against him and nuzzling his face into his mate's hair. Harry was purring contently beside him, his arms wrapped around Tom loosely and a leg was thrown over Tom's hip.

Laying there, content, Harry sighed deeply before sneezing again. He shifted closer to his mate, feeling the warm essence in his tract seep out a little as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

Teetering on the edge of sleep, Harry relaxed, only to be disturbed a few moments later by the sound of fluttering wings coming to land right in front of him and a doleful hoot. Harry cracked open one eye and was astounded to find Hedwig staring at him expectantly.

"Hedwig!" he managed to croak.

Tom narrowed his eyes at the owl's approach, not relenting even when Harry recognized the bird. So this was Harry's owl. Feeling like he should wonder how the owl had managed to enter the manor, never mind find her way down below ground, but suddenly too tired the care, the day earlier happenings catching up with him. Sighing, Tom let his head rest of the floor and his eyes drop. Only two days with Harry in his grasp and more had happened in two days then it does in two weeks.

Reaching one hand out to stroke Hedwig, Harry smiles cheerfully... until his owl hops out of his reach.

"What's wrong, girl?" he croaks again, wondering if she was injured but then notices the strange smell about her. Growling, Harry turns to Tom.

_"Dumblefuck put a spell on her,"_ he hisses, claws itching to rend wrinkled flesh.

Suddenly awake and blinking at Harry's new nickname for Albus Dumbledore, Tom resisted laughing at the situation. Waving his hand towards the snowy owl caused a pale blue light to appear around Hedwig. Waving his hand again, the light promptly disappeared with a fizz, causing the owl to jump and hoot angrily at the dark lord.

Sighing, Tom sat up. No doubt Dumbledore was aware of his manor's location by now and it was only a matter of time before the old man arrived with his army of Aurors and Order members. Not prepared for a battle, the only thing Tom could do for now was relocate.

Giggling at Hedwig's indignation, Harry stroked her white feathers lovingly and sliding off his mate when Tom sat up. The stormy emotions radiating from his mate made him pause, confused as to why Tom would be upset. Looking up at his mate, he cringed.

_"They let her go so she could lead them right to us?"_

_"It appears to be that way."_ Standing, Tom dressed and watched as Harry followed suit. His spent seed dripped down the back of his mate's thighs, while Harry's own clung to his stomach and chest. Tom found Harry absolutely irresistible then, wanting nothing more than to bath his mate with his tongue, to lick every last drop clean of Harry's skin.

Harry blushed slightly at the look his mate was giving him and concentrated on finishing to dress, but paused when the cooled cum on his chest and back of his thighs prohibited him from dressing comfortably.

Seeing his mate's dilemma, Tom casting a cleaning charm on Harry, allowing him to finishing dressing. Disappointed that his mate's form was covered once again by clothing, but eager to get his mate to safety, Tom took hold of Harry's hand and began leading him towards the upper floors.

Being pulled along by his mate's hand through the labyrinth of furniture, Harry glanced back in time to see Hedwig an inch from his face before she landed on his shoulder. She must have come a long way to be tired enough to ride on his shoulder. If the spell forced her to fly directly to him non-stop, he was going to be pissed.

Stumbling as they started going up stairs, Harry hurried to keep up with his protective mate. He knew that was really why they were going to leave. They'd better get a move on if they were going to beat the Light side out of there. It wouldn't surprise Harry if they had closely followed Hedwig the whole way.

That was a disturbing thought.

Pausing just before the door leading to the main floor, Tom summoned a house-elf, requesting that a hooded cloak be brought for Harry. Once covered, Tom preferred to keep the death eater's prying eyes away from his mate's scantily clad form; Tom led Harry to the atrium where various death eaters were mingling. When he entered the room, silence greeted him when we quickly strolled to his ' dark throne' as he had heard some of his more rebellious death eaters call it right before he showed them how much a dark lord he actually way by exercising some of his more exotic spells.

With Harry close behind him, Tom turned to face the gathering crowd. "My friends, an unanticipated event has occurred and I'm afraid that we are to be forced to relocate. Where exactly, you will know in due time, but for now I advise that you return to your homes. Dumbledore and his pigeons will no doubt be upon us for only as long as the wards hold. Lucius, " he turned towards a tall deatheater, his proud stance gave away his identify without even seeing his face. "The new recruits will be tested and admitted at another time, be sure that they are told of this. "

"Yes, milord." The head of the house of Malfoy bowed before following the last of the dwindling death eaters out towards the receiving room, the only room where apparating was available.

Tom sighed; there wasn't much else he could do. There wasn't enough time to organize or collect anything. "Come, Harry. I know just the place to go."

TBC


	3. A Day in Bed

**BEWDS' note:** If you can't stand excessive man sex, why the heck are you reading this? Some of the posts get kind of short, but that's how they really are, how they came out. Explanations are on their way slowly. Be patient. It's no fun if you know and they don't. And, YES, I like kitty!Harry, if you don't, then (once again) why are you reading this? Kitty!Harry is cute. #heart#

**Lady D's note**: Reading over this I realize there is a lot of man lurvin'… basically no plot in this chapter, heh, but that's the best kind of chapter, no? Aw well, enjoy!

**Warning**: Excessive amounts of man sex, especially in this chapter. The title pretty much tells it all.  
**Disclaimer:** If we owned Harry Potter, do you think the 6th book would have happened? #bursts out laughing# Dumbledore would have died, yes, but Tom would have been in it. #heart#

ETA: Shifts removed!

* * *

**Natural feelings  
BlueEyes White Dragon Sorcerer and Lady Draculea  
Chapter 3: A day in Bed  
**

* * *

Having quietly (mostly, except for the giggle that escaped when he called the Death Eaters his friends) followed his mate as he did his Dark Lordly things, Harry's head snapped up, sashaying over to his mate when called with Hedwig swaying tiredly with his movements. 

_"The bat wasn't here, was he? Where are we going?"_

_"No, Severus isn't generally here. During the school year he is excused from meetings and I only summon him once every few fortnights. Harry, it would be best if Hedwig flew off to rest and find us at another time. Animals were not meant to be apparated."_ Taking hold of his mate's hand again as they watched the snowy owl hoot lovingly at Harry before turning to glare at Tom and flying out a window that Tom opened for her. Leading his mate to an adjacent room Tom closed the door just as he felt the wards surrounding the manor shatter. Cracks from apparating Aurors and Order members where heard as Harry's 'rescue' party arrived. Wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, Tom apparated them away just as the door was blasted away.

The last thing Dumbledore saw before the two figures disappeared with a crack was Tom Riddle's triumphant grin.

Clutching his mate as the disorientation of apparition washed over him, nearly knocking him off his feet had it not been for Tom holding him up, Harry groaned. He hoped Hedwig had found somewhere safe to rest and remain undisturbed until she was ready to return.

_"Nng. I hate Apparating."_ Leaning heavily on his mate, Harry tried to stop the spinning in his head. _"You didn't answer my question. Where were we going - where are we?"_

_"We are off the coast of France, mon cheri."_ Spread out in front of them was the ocean, waves rolling in the distance menacingly as dark clouds were gathering overhead. _"And it appears that it is going to rain. This way, the castle isn't far."_

Eyes wide, Harry stayed close to his mate.

_"France? Why are we in France? I was expecting some place like Transylvania or something. You know, to see your relatives?"_ Harry smirked, amusement coating his voice as he glomped Tom's arm happily. _"Or maybe Snape's relatives..." _He shrugged. _"Wait, France? Is this somehow connected to the Malfoys? If it is, we're not going to run into any of them, are we? I mean, if they found out about me, they wouldn't do something stupid, would they? Draco can be rather impulsive; I don't know anything about Narcissa; and Lucius has always been a pompous arse in my presence."_

Tom spared Harry an amused glance while the raven haired teen clung to his arm. _"France because the property here suits my purposes, as well that the magical community isn't so violent towards me. Plus it will do you good to get out of Britain for a change."_ Reaching the many stairs leading to the entrance, Tom felt the wards he had placed around the property years ago flare to life as they recognized his presence. Suddenly as if they stepped through a screen, the decaying castle in front of them was renewed.

Huffing because his mate remained so calm, Harry pouted even as he glanced around at everything with interest.

_"Oh, really? Well, here I am. Now can we go home? It smells funny here,"_ Harry grumbled, hiding his amusement even as he stalked ahead of his mate. Then whipping around to face Tom, he asked, _"You swear that the Malfoys aren't around?" _He scowled._ "You keep avoiding my questions."_

Tom stopped to swoop down and tenderly kiss his mate. _"I apologize, Harry, I just have a lot on my mind. As for the Malfoys, their family home isn't located in this area of France."_ He cupped Harry's face in his hands, _"we have to stay here, Harry. It's too dangerous to return to Eros Manor. For one thing Dumbledore is there, no doubt looking for any trace of you. Unfortunately your wand was left at the manor, as well as your glasses, but I can fix that easily enough."_

Pouting, Harry stood on tip-toe to reach up for another kiss.

_"I'm sorry. Things have gotten so fast-paced lately and I've been so confused. Are there going to be Death Eaters coming to report or am I going to be free to run around in whatever I want to wear - or not wear?"_ Harry smirked up at his mate's lustful grin.

_"I was just pulling your leg, you know. I don't mind where I am as long as I'm with you." _Taking a deep breath, Harry sighed. _"So Dumblebutt has my wand and my glasses? How could you fix what?"_

Leading Harry inside, Tom explained while heading towards his rooms. He was serious when he had told Harry that they were going to spend the rest of the day in bed, and now that they were safe and had nothing pressing to do at the moment, it was the perfect opportunity to do so. _"I can fix your eyes, that is no trouble. And I don't understand why nobody has done so already. Hardly any wizards wear glasses, and if they do there are usually enchantments on the glasses. As for your wand, there is nothing we can do at the moment other than get you a new wand, or I could teach you wandless magic."_

Not knowing what was in store for him, Harry bounced along next to his mate.

_"I won't need my glasses any more? Yay!"_ He pulled his mate down for an engaging kiss, pressing his body flush with Tom's side. _"I had always wondered, but the closest thing I got was Hermione fixing my glasses when they were broken."_ Pouting a bit, Harry looked around at the corridor they were in.

_"And about my wand..."_ He crouched down to get a better view of the contents of an hour-glass shaped bottle. _"I really should learn wandless magic anyway, but I should also have a wand... So can we do both? It's not like I'm going to be doing much while you're working..."_

_"As you wish."_

Marveling at how his mate could switch moods so quickly, Tom pried Harry away from the _Sandman's Glass_ and continued to a set of large doors. Placing his hand on the door handle, Tom waited until he heard a slight click and strolled in to a receiving area when the doors swung open to admit him entrance.

_"I'll fix your eyes now, since the castles house-elves should be awake soon and will be chastising me for leaving the chateau in disarray now that the wards have been reactivated."_

Blinking up at his mate as he was dragged along, Harry giggled.

_"How are you going to do that? Is it a potion? A spell? A ritual?"_ He curled in on himself a bit. _"I hope it's not a ritual..."_ Bouncing up and out of Tom's grip, Harry skipped around his mate.

_"What do you mean awake? Were they sleeping? That sounds significant for some reason. Is it?"_ He still bounced around his mate, ducking when Tom tried to grab him.

Tom leveled a look at Harry, wondering how the Gryffindor had managed to consume large amounts of sugar when he wasn't looking. _"Its a simple spell to replace whatever damage done, no need for a ritual unless you want to change the way your eyes work." _Tom pulled out his wand and flicked it at the chaise lounge sitting in front of a window and watched as all the dust was pulled from the piece of furniture then vanished. _"Take a seat, Harry. You will want to sit down for this. I'll explain about the house-elves when we are finished with this."_

Pouting, Harry plopped down on the offered furniture. Tom sighed as he sat down next to his mate, slipping his wand out of his pocket. Eyeing the smooth wood warily, Harry squirmed back a bit.

_"It's not going to hurt, is it?"_

Smiling reassuringly, Tom placed a finger under Harry's chin and tilted his head upwards. _"No, there may be some discomfort, but it is only temporary."_ Moving his wand in precise little movements, Tom cast the spell.

He felt shifting in his eyes, so he closed them, concentrating on the fact that he wouldn't need glasses after this. No more searching blindly for them in the dark or after he'd woken up. No more losing them through the Floo. No more dirty lenses distorting the things he saw. No more taping them or having Hermione fix them after Dudley broke them.

But then he doubted that he'd ever see the Dursleys ever again because Tom would just kidnap him.

His eyes tingled pleasantly, so he opened them, only then noticing that tears had leaked out at some point.

Catching a tear on his finger Tom rubbed Harry's cheek with his thumb. There was a whirlwind of emotions coming from Harry, but none that Tom thought he should worry about. _"How is it, Harry?"_

Smiling, Harry hugged Tom 'round the neck.

_"Crystal clear. Thank you,"_ he murmured, sighing happily, tail swishing contentedly. When he finally leaned back to look his mate in the eye, his tears were gone, eyes still slitted.

_"Now what's this about sleeping house elves?"_

_"Hmmm..."_ Tom leaned back against the cushion, his fingers twirling his wand nonchalantly. _"When a dwelling is emptied for any period of time, one can place the property into stasis, if you please. Movement within such as portraits, house-elves, and even the odd animal is halted. The spell is only meant to be used for a few months at most, but circumstances have prevented me from returning for various years now. As you can see, the spell doesn't stop nature from intervening." _Nature indeed. The furniture was covered thickly in dust, spiders that had come from the outside had weaved their webs in corners and there was some water damage along with plaster walls. _"Nery, the head house-elf here, is going to be most displeased."_

Harry blinked, looking a little stunned.

_"But it doesn't hurt the house elves? I'd think if you stopped a living thing that it'd die, especially for years when it's only supposed to be months!"_ Jerking slightly, Harry looked down to see a spider crawling across his hand. He watched as it carefully made its way off his hand and down the chaise lounge. Smiling softly, he looked back up at his mate.

Smiling slightly, Tom took Harry's hand within his own and brought it to his lips. Brushing his palm gently, Tom looked into his mate's eyes while forming his words. _"It was only meant to be used for months, but that doesn't mean that it can't be used for longer. I take it you are familiar with the muggle fairy tale of Sleeping Beauty? It isn't just a tale, a malicious faerie had cast the very spell upon a castle and it slept for a hundred years. The spell doesn't so much as put them to sleep, as it freezes time for a designated area. Just like when you place an ongoing potion in stasis it doesn't ruin after hours of leaving it alone."_ Tom pulled his mate into his lap, wanting his mate closer to him._ "Does that help? The house-elves will be fine, Harry. Magic can do whatever you can possibly imagine, though as everything, it does have its limits."_

Harry stared up at his mate with wide, wondering eyes.

_"I knew that magic could do a lot, but freeze time? That could be used in so many different ways! Maybe... does it freeze people too? I've never heard Sleeping Beauty. My - "_ Pausing, Harry thought about how much trouble he had gotten into when his first grade teacher had the class borrow books from the library to practice reading. She had handed him a book on fairy tales, but when he got home Vernon had thrown a fit. The next day, Vernon had made him take the book back and check out one without magic mentioned in it. _"I mean, I never saw any fairy tale books."_ Looking down, Harry twisted his hands in his lap. It had had a great big red dragon sitting on his horde of gold and jewels on the front of it.

Tom frowned, angry at how Harry's horrid muggle relatives had affected his mate's life so negatively. _"Yes, it can freeze people too which is why it is categorized as dark and illegal." _He rested he chin on Harry's shoulder, his cheek against the warmth of Harry's neck. _"I have various books of fairy tales lying around, Harry. You are most welcome to look through them if you wish."_

Looking over into his mate's eyes, Harry brightened.

_"I'd like that very much, Tom,"_ he murmured, then giggled. _"Like being Dark and illegal ever stopped you." _Turning serious, Harry cocked his head slightly in wonderment. _"Couldn't it be cast on Hogwarts? Like during the school year and then you'd storm the castle and defeat Dumblefuck. Too many people are always coming and going at the Ministry, so I could see not casting it there..."_

Tom's raised eyebrow made an appearance at Harry's suggestion. _"As much as I'd like it to be that easy, it isn't quite so. Hogwarts is ancient and the wards protecting the castle are just as ancient, placed there by the four founders. While the spell works on living, conscious things, it doesn't seem to have any affect on ghosts, which Hogwarts is riddled with. Also, it would take an immense scale of power to include the whole of Hogwarts castle, that is if Hogwarts herself allowed it to be."_

_...and defeat Dumblefuck._

Was Harry actually condoning the death of Dumbledore? Tom didn't know whether to laugh or frown.

Harry blinked slowly, then nodded thoughtfully.

_"That's understandable."_ Pausing, Harry tilted his head back and forth as he thought, mumbling to himself, but Tom did catch, _"... Heirs of the Founders..."_ Focusing on his mate, Harry smiled widely.

_"Wouldn't it be funny if Dumbbutt was a muggle?"_

_"Ah, you mean draining the old fool of his magic? It can be done, not easily though. I believe it'd be more simply to just kill him."_

A pop followed when rather dusty house-elf appeared in the room. "Master Tom is being late!" The house-elf was scowling as she pulled her long ears in irritation. Her once-white apron now dark with dust and what looked to be slightly chewed upon by moths. "So, dirty, Nery is being busy for days!"

"I'm sorry, Nery, I hadn't meant to take so long to return."

Nery glared at Tom, her large eyes stern, but held an odd sense of affection within them. "Master Tom is not being late again!"

"Of course, Nery. I'll try my best." Tom smiled sheepishly at the house-elf, a tad bit embarrassed at how he allowed his house-elves such liberties. He was well aware how many treated the little creatures, but Tom admired them for their hard work and dedication. He certainly wouldn't be able to run his organization without them. Taking Harry's hand, Tom rose and pulled Harry towards the door. _"Come Harry, let's leave Nery alone she doesn't like it when I get in her way. I will give you a tour."_

Harry giggled as he was pulled out of the room, waving cheerfully back at the house elf.

"Master Tom is cleaning his own messes with his guest!" Harry giggled again as his mate sped up. Pausing once they got back down to the entrance hall, Harry frowned.

_"Tom,"_ he called to get his attention, _"killing should be a last resort. It shouldn't be done at all, but Dumbfuck would cause too much trouble if we just let him be. Having him as a muggle would also leave a little leeway for a bit of torture."_

_"Harry, I've been fighting against Dumbledore for most of my life. I would be happy just to see him dead. Ah, here we are..." _Tom led this mate through a set of doors just as a flash of lightening illuminated the room through the large windows, quickly followed by a loud boom of thunder. Water pelted against the glass and drowned away the outside world. Apparently the house-elves had already finished with this room, a small sitting room with a large cackling fireplace framed with cushy settees. A few bookshelves lined the shelves, filled mostly with trinkets collected over the years as well as books. _"We might as well have dinner here, it's clean and warm and there is a lovely view of the storm."_

Harry sighed as he followed his mate into a sitting room, images of the Headmaster tied to a chair and a tin of lemon drops safely on the other side of the room or pumping him full of lemon pudding till he burst fading.

The deafening sound of thunder filled his ears, lightening flashing across wide eyes. Cat ears flat against his head, Harry dashed under a low sofa.

Tom sighed in exasperation. _"Harry, it's alright. It is only the storm. Please come out?"_

Tom relaxed onto the settee and let his head fall back, the sounds of the thunderstorm outside washing over him and allowing him to relax. When a house-elf arrived with dinner, Tom sat up, eager to have something to eat. He really should try not to skip meals, he was going hungry much too often.

Harry whimpered as the thunder boomed again. Feeling his mate relax, he peeked open one eye only to squeeze it shut again when the lightening flashed. He smelled the food the moment the house elf entered the room and his stomach gurgled. Remembering all the stress and physical activity he had that day, it wasn't really a surprise. He peeked out from under the sofa tentatively.

Tom noticed his mate's head peek out from under the settee at the smell of food. Knowing that his mate was just as famished as he was, since Harry had only picked at his noonday meal, Tom helped himself to a generous helping of dinner. Closing his eyes when his mouth enveloped a piece of roast beef, covered generously in gravy, Tom moaned as the flavour exploded on his taste buds. Simply delicious.

Watching his mate's mouth take in a piece of meat, Harry's mouth started to water. For a moment he wondered if it was because of his sexy mate or the delicious smelling food. As Tom lifted another bite to his mouth, Harry figured it out.

Tom opened his eyes after savoring his second bite only to find his plate gone and his mate humming happily under the settee.

Tom scowled as he made himself another plate, _"That wasn't very nice, Harry. You're lucky there is plenty of food here, though I may have to withhold dessert...?"_ He was just teasing of course, Tom was rather looking forward to dessert, though not the sort of dessert that involved cake.

Harry was so lost in the mouth-watering taste of his purloined food that he almost didn't hear what Tom said and when the meaning of what he had said finally got through to him (it took a few minutes) he just giggled.

_"Then I'll have to eat you, won't I? Even that would be bitterer than what most people think of as dessert..."_ The answering groan at his insinuation made him grin.

_"Tempting, Harry, very tempting." _Though Tom couldn't help the tingle that traveled down his spine and caused his cock to twitch in interest. The idea of Harry tasting him sent his blood on fire and images of Harry licking his lips and fingers coated in sticky white liquid, through his mind. Now with his pants uncomfortably tight and constrictive, Tom quickly finished off his plate, barely tasting the last bites.

Harry, on the other hand, was happily taking his time, humming cheerfully with his tail curling back and forth. Every time the storm noises became too loud, Harry would flinch and cover his cat ears while he worked up enough courage to continue eating. He heard the settee creak above him, but didn't pay any attention as another crack of thunder sounded.

His mate was still working through his pilfered plate, much to Tom's chagrin. Sighing, Tom shifted, trying to relieve the pressure his trousers placed upon his cock. Resigned, Tom fell back against the settee's cushions, staring at the ceiling, watching as the light from the lightening painted everything it could reach with its radiance.

Harry sent the image of him lapping up the last bit of gravy on his plate to his mate, earning another groan. Stretching out flat, he pushed the plate out from under the settee carefully when the loudest boom of thunder yet rumbled, shaking the house slightly and causing Harry to whimper and curl in on himself, the fur on his tail fluffing up.

Tom's suspicion that Harry knew exactly what he was doing to him proved to be correct and his arousal throbbed in agreement. Rising, Tom placed Harry's empty plate onto the table and pulled his whimpering mate out from under the settee. Gathering him in his arms, Tom carried Harry from out of the room and up towards their quarters. He knew just the way to distract his mate from the storm.

Harry whimpered when he left the safety of the small space and gripped his mate fiercely to combat the blind panic of being out in the open during a storm. For the most part he had a vague idea where they were headed since he could smell and sense his mate's arousal. Going up the stairs was tedious and made Harry dizzy on top of jumpy from the storm, but he held on and let Tom carry him to their room.

Once in their newly dust-free rooms, Tom moved straight to the bedchambers and carefully placed his mate on the bed. Kicking off his shoes as well as pulling off the leather boots from Harry's feet, Tom pulled off his robes. Crawling onto the bed next to his mate, Tom pulled Harry against his chest. Harry fit perfectly against him, like they were made to fit together, which they were. Stroking Harry's hair, Tom began nibbling on his mate's neck.

Relaxing just a tad bit, Harry tilted his head back, exposing more of his flesh to his mate's wicked mouth, which immediately set to work making him mewl. Each time there was a rumble from the storm outside, Harry's cat ears flattened and his fingers reflexively gripped at Tom's shoulders, but that was the only sign that Harry was still aware of the weather.

Completely submerged in the taste of his mate, Tom made his way from Harry's delicious long neck to his lips. Nibbling on the bottom lip, Tom plunged his tongue in to dance with Harry's while his hands made quick work removing the garments that restricted movement and view. Sliding his hands down Harry's body, Tom cupped Harry's bum, pulling him close to fit against his body as he devoured his mate's mouth.

Slitting open eyes he hadn't realized had slipped shut, Harry moaned, pressing close to his mate with one arm slung around Tom's neck while the other trailed lightly down his mate's chest. Shivering as possessive fingers squeezed and massaged his bum, Harry slipped one leg between Tom's, rubbing lightly against the bulge he found there.

Growling softly, Tom pushed Harry onto his back, rising briefly to shed his shirt and pull off his trousers. Completely nude, Tom lowered himself until he was hovering only a few centimeters from his mate's chest. Nibbling Harry's collarbone, Tom suddenly paused to flip his mate onto his stomach. Ghosting his hands over the quivering flesh of his mate, Tom licked a path down his line of his mate's spine, a specific destination in mind.

Shivering as Tom licked his way down his back, Harry moaned and wondered what his mate was planning, unconsciously lifting his hips slightly. The further down he went, the further Harry's fingers clenched in the bedspread until Tom was nibbling at the globes of Harry's arse. His cat tail, having moved to allow Tom access, performed curlicues in the air.

Cupping the round cheeks, Tom licked along the crease before spreading the warm globes apart. At Harry's gasp, Tom darted his tongue to caress the puckered entrance. Pushing at the tight sphincter with his tongue caused Harry to push back against him, encouraging him to continue. Marveling at the slight musky taste, Tom pressed against the tight ring of muscle just as Harry's mewls increased. Intent on getting back at Harry for dinner, Tom ignored Harry's pleas and withdrew his tongue. Nibbling a path lower, Tom sucked one of the round globes of Harry's balls into his mouth, fondling the sac with his tongue before briefly doing the same with the other. Finally feeling like he teased Harry enough, Tom made his way back up Harry's body and pulled Harry to his knees as he whispered the spell to prepare his mate for his entrance.

Crying out when he felt all that Tom was doing to him, Harry pushed up, encouraging him as much as he could. His whole world revolved around his mate's wicked tongue piercing him and his hot mouth engulfing him, so when Tom pulled back Harry let out a little sob until his love's spell took effect. Eager to be filled, he wiggled his butt as much as he could with Tom's hands firmly holding his hips.

Firmly gripping his mate's hips as he squirmed, eager to be filled, Tom slowly pressed forward. The head of his cock barely engulfed when Harry suddenly rocked his whole body back, forcing Tom to slide the rest of the in. Gasping as Harry's tight heat completely cocooned his length, Tom rocked his hips before pulling nearly all the way out and slamming back in.

Encouraging his mate to set a rough pace, Harry forced himself back, meeting each of Tom's thrusts. When he hit that certain spot, Harry screamed in pleasure, seeing stars. Tom shifted a bit to hit Harry's prostate every time and pounded into him, making Harry cry out with every thrust.

Leaning over Harry's back, Tom found the mark he placed on Harry's neck that morning and moved his lips over it, nipping it to bring blood back to its surface. Winding one arm around his mate's waist, Tom gripped Harry's dripping arousal. Wiping his thumb over the tip, Tom paused as the extra stimulation gave Harry cause to climax. Yowling, Harry's inner muscles gripped Tom's cock and milked every last drop of his seed. Panting, Tom rolled over to the side, as to not crush his purring mate. Bringing his hand to his lips, Tom looked straight into Harry's eyes as he cleaned it from Harry's spent cum.

Still shuddering from his orgasm, Harry watched intently as his mate licked his seed from his hand. Then, once Tom's hand was clean, Harry surged forward to capture his mate's lips in a kiss, one where Harry explored his love's mouth thoroughly and tasted his cum in Tom's mouth. It was an odd taste, but something he could get used to - even like. Pulling away finally, Harry nuzzled noses with his love, still purring. Then he remembered something and pouted.

_"What about my dessert?" _Morosely he looked down at his spread thighs. _"Oh... it spilled."_ Taking one finger, Harry picked up a dollop of Tom's seed that had oozed down his thighs and sucked it into his mouth. For a moment he looked thoughtful, then he turned to his love, pouting_. "You owe me some tapioca, mister."_

Tom chuckled, the picture that Harry made was an erotic sight: black hair mussed and wild, green eyes wide and bright, lips reddened and pouting. Not to mention his spent cum trailing down his mate's thighs. Moaning, but keeping himself under control, Tom pulled his mate to him to kiss him. As much as he'd love to make love to his mate again, the day was catching up with him and sleep looked so tempting.

A yawn disrupted Harry's pout and he snuggled back up to his mate.

_"Well, maybe not right now, but you owe me dessert tomorrow."_ Having said that, he placed a soft kiss on Tom's cheek and settled down to sleep. Only a day and a half till the potion wore off.

_"Of course, Harry."_ Tom vanished the rapidly cooling cum from Harry's body before allowing himself to fall into slumber as well. Wrapping an arm around his mate, Tom pulled Harry to rest against his chest, enjoying the warmth and soft purrs that lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Harry woke the next morning feeling odd - as if something was missing. For a few moments, he tried to locate the source. Eyes snapping open, Harry realized that Tom wasn't in bed with him. He sat up, eyes scanning frantically for the form of his mate.

Nothing.

Scooping up his shorts from yesterday and a button up shirt that was too big to be his, Harry zipped through the suite, checking all the rooms for his mate and not finding him.

Bravely peeking out the door into the hallway, Harry checked both directions before slipping out of their rooms and down the hallway to the stairs. Where could he be?

Panic itching through him, he started running, checking nearly every room for his mate, eyes darting everywhere, ears perked, tail puffed up, nose sniffing in every direction for even the smallest whiff of his mate. He only smelled dust and house elf magic.

After searching nearly half the chateau (at least it felt that way), he slumped against the wall in a still dusty corridor. He couldn't find his mate. Could it be that he had left him? Tom had promised to tell him if he left! Why?!

* * *

Completely covered in dust, Tom coughed into his fist as he emerged from the underground levels, just returning from the stacks upon stacks of ancient and rather questionable texts. He had awoken, limbs entangled with his mate's, with a thought about the block. Unwilling to leave his mate, but eager to follow his idea, Tom had carefully extracted himself from Harry and dressed. With a specific text in mind, Tom had hurried to the underground levels of the chateau. Tucked safely underground was where Tom kept his collection of exotic books and materials. He had come across the specific text he was looking for many years ago. It had described soul bonds, their effects, and ways to block them. The blocks were mostly used when families wanted to keep two soul mates apart, those placed under the block usually never lived very long; a side effect of the block.

Now with the book in his hands, Tom made his way back to his and Harry's rooms, wanting to return to his mate before he woke up and discovered him missing. Though, when the feeling of slight worry, gradually growing to full blown panic and helplessness flooded the link, Tom quickly followed the bond to Harry. Apparently Harry had already awakened and had become distressed when he couldn't locate his mate.

* * *

Nothing. There was nothing. Where could his mate be?

As if in answer to his thoughts he heard quick footsteps - human footsteps and the only other human in the chateau was Tom. Now that he stopped to think about it, he could feel his mate hurrying toward him. He felt so foolish.

Padding with swift, silent feet down the hall, Harry flung himself around the corner and into his mate's arms, sobbing into his mate's firm chest.

Wrapping his arms around Harry as his mate clung to him, sobs racking his small frame, Tom rested his cheek against his mate's head. Rocking him gently in his arms, Tom murmured soothingly to Harry in parseltongue, reassuring his mate that he would never leave him, that he cared deeply for him and that he was quickly falling in love with the raven haired beauty.

Completely ignoring the fact that Tom was covered head-to-toe in dust, Harry pressed his body flush against his mate's, sobs quieting down to sniffles. He looked up and tugged his mate's mouth to meet his in a desperate kiss.

When they finally were forced to pull away to do that insignificant thing called breathing, Harry nuzzled Tom's nose, looking directly into his mate's crimson gaze.

_"Tom..."_ he whimpered, not being able to get out anything else and not knowing what else to say, he just hugged his love, burying his face in Tom's neck.

Guilt suddenly engulfed Tom. He should have waited until Harry had woken up; he hated seeing his mate in such distress, distress because of him and his negligence. His eyes suddenly stinging, Tom clung tighter to Harry, suddenly afraid that Harry might one day realise that having Tom as a mate wasn't worth the pain that the separation that was most likely to happen often. It just wasn't convenient to have Dark Lord as a mate. _"I'm sorry for worrying you, Harry. Forgive me?"_

Pulling back barely enough to engage his mate in another round of tonsil hockey, Harry pressed himself against his mate passionately, trying to convey the depth of emotion he felt for his love. He shifted against Tom, loving hands tracing down moderately muscular arms only to trail back up his mate's firm chest, tweaking both nipples in passing and earning soft groans.

When he finally released Tom's lips a second time, Harry stared pleadingly into his love's eyes.

_"You could have at least left a note."_

Tom ignored the tingling that his mate's actions had awakened, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. _"Again, forgive me, Harry. I had thought to return before you had awakened."_ He motioned to the book that lay forgotten on the floor, _"I hadn't meant to take so long in procuring this text." _He sighed, content to just have his mate in his arms. It wasn't like him to have doubts and worry over things, but his mate brought out these emotions that he had buried away years ago. He was never one to be self-conscious, but he wanted to be the best for his mate.

Sensing the sadness radiating off his mate, Harry cuddled closer, kissing Tom's lips quickly a few times and stroking his cheek tenderly.

_"What's wrong, love? And what's with the dusty tome?"_

_"It's nothing to worry about, Harry, just contemplating some things. The text is one about blocking the bond between soul mates. I have had it in my possession for a number of years now, but I had only just remembered its contents. I have hope that it will contain information on removing blocks."_ Tom took Harry's hand in his and started leading him back to their rooms. _"Come, let us have some breakfast. We will not be skipping any more meals."_

Harry frowned disapprovingly, but allowed Tom to lead him back to their rooms. Once there, they were met by Nery who chastised them thoroughly for running off without breakfast as they ate exactly what she put on their plates without question.

His mate never felt bad, especially_ that_ bad, for no small reason. Worrying when he was supposed to be paying attention would do no good, so Harry tucked his worries away for the time being and focused on making his mate as happy as he could.

After complimenting Nery on the delicious morning meal, Tom pulled Harry into his lap so that his mate was straddling him. Taking hold of his mate's hand, he sucked a digit into his mouth, swirling his tongue around tip and cleaning off the remnants of the juice from the fruit his mate had consumed. _"I believe I owe you some dessert?"_

Smiling mischievously, Harry brushed his lips lightly across his love's, green eyes sparkling with glee.

_"Why, yes, Tom. You do,"_ he purred before slipping down a bit to nip and lick at his mate's neck, fingers slipping buttons from their holes as they slid down Tom's chest.

_"And I intend to take you up on that." _Slipping further down and off his mate's lap to settle in between his legs, Harry kneaded Tom's crotch before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Encouraging his mate to lift his hips slightly, he pulled off Tom's pants and undergarments, immediately leaning in to nuzzle his love's proud cock.

Tom clenched his hands around the armrests of his chair; not wanting to inadvertently hurt Harry by grasping his hair. Tom knew what he was getting into when he mentioned dessert to his mate, but it wasn't until Harry had taken a tentative lick of his cock that Tom realised the full implications. His knuckles turned white from his grip when Harry swallowed him as far as he could, using his hand for the area he couldn't reach. Stars dancing across his vision at the wet heat of Harry's mouth, and Tom couldn't stop the moan that fell from his lips even if his life depended on it.

Harry giggled happily at his mate's sudden deviation from his usual controlled self. Even when he was pounding into Harry, he always had a little too much control in Harry's opinion. It's not like Harry was going to break. The vibrations from Harry's laugh made Tom moan and have to resist bucking into his mouth.

Knowing exactly what it was doing to his love, Harry bobbed his head and stroked what he couldn't fit in his mouth, eliciting more moans and Tom thrashing his head from side to side. His mate looked beautiful in the throes of passion. Having not been able to see this, Harry watched with hungry eyes as Tom half-bucked and shifted in response to Harry's actions.

Wanting to try another thing, Harry swallowed around his mate's cock, wrenching another groan from his red-eyed love. He smiled around the flesh in his mouth before bobbing his head and swallowing, earning a choked cry. It was wonderful.

Soaking up the sight of his love, Harry swallowed a bit more of the cock in his mouth, sliding his hand down to palm the dangling globes that held his mate's seed.

Tom felt the muscles in his lower abdomen clench, his climax soon approaching. He held it off, wanting to enjoy Harry's ministrations as long as he could. When his mate licked at the vein at the underside of his cock, Tom threw his head back and gasped as he felt the last of his control slipping. Unable to stave off the inevitable any longer, Tom came in long thick ropes.

Caught off guard, Harry pulled back slightly when his mouth filled with cum, accidentally letting some of it dribble down his chin as he swallowed. Humming happily at the taste of his mate coating his tongue, he licked every last drop from Tom's softening shaft before cleaning his face like a cat. When his face was suitably clean, he rested his cheek contentedly on his mate's thigh, gazing up at his love with loving eyes.

_"Yummy. I wouldn't mind having that dessert again sometime,"_ Harry purred.

Tom groaned at his mate's expression and relaxed his head to rest over the back of the chair. _"You'll be the death of me, love."_

Still purring happily, Harry hummed noncommittally, rubbing his cheek against his mate's thigh.

_"It would be a wonderful way to die, though, wouldn't it?"_

_"Hmmm, indeed."_ He pulled his mate up to straddle his lap. Pulling Harry into a kiss, Tom nipped lovingly at his mate's lips, tasting himself. Running his hands up and down Harry's thighs, Tom's thumbs brushed teasingly against his mate's own erection, making him gasp and writhe under his ministrations.

Mewling into his mate's mouth, Harry gripped Tom's shoulders as his love teased him, spreading his legs more and pressing against Tom and moaning his name. He quivered against his mate as Tom stroked him.

Feeling Harry melt under his touch filled Tom with an indescribable warmth. His mewls were music to his ears, and the way his skin would flush sent heat throughout his body. Dipping his fingers under the waist of Harry's shorts, Tom drew a long finger over his mate's straining cock, smiling deviously when his mate whimpered pleadingly and arched into his touch. _"Tell me, Harry, what do you want? What do you want me to do to you? Where do you want my mouth, my hands, my cock?"_

Mind racing over all the possibilities, Harry let his forehead thunk against his mate's shoulder, gasping for breath. What did he want his mate to do to him? Tom had already taken him - three times to be exact - but what did he want done now? Did he want Tom to suck him off? Or did he want his mate to keep talking like that as he stroked his cock? Tom could have the dirtiest mouth at times.

Lost in daydreams, Harry hardly noticed said mouth was moving

_"Would you like me to lick every inch of your skin, map every crease and crevice with my tongue, taste your sweat, your blood, your cum? Or would you rather I touch you? Feather soft caresses? Barely there at all yet, make you crave even the simplest contact, ghosting over your sensitive flesh, quivering in delight and need."_ Tom licked Harry's neck, stopping at the shelled lobe of his ear. Hot breath breathing softly on Harry's skin, making the fine hair on his neck stand on end, silky voice whispered in Harry's ear, _"Or perhaps you want me to sink into you, pound into your willing flesh, mark you, fill you, claim you. Want me to make you scream, tease you until you arch, desperate for contact, desperate to be taken again and again."_ He kissed Harry, his mouth hungrily devoured his mate's, leaving no crevice untouched. _"Which is it, Harry? Which will you choose?"_

Moaning and shaking almost violently, Harry clutched his mate, trying to decide. They all sounded so wonderful. He ached to be filled, but wouldn't it also feel marvelous to have his love's talented hands all over his body? A new way, then.

Lifting his head up slightly, Harry took Tom's ear lobe in his mouth, nibbling and tongue flicking over the flesh in his mouth. He concentrated on his mate, sending images of Tom stroking his hands down Harry's body, mouth teasing his nipples.

Moaning in agreement, Tom stood while Harry wrapped his legs around his waist, arms tight around Tom's shoulders. Clothes were removed during the walk to the bedroom, both completely nude and needy when they collapsed onto the bed. Kissing Harry deeply, Tom's hands wandered his mate's body, falling from Harry's shoulders, passing lightly over his mate's nipples and swooping down to his thighs, purposely bypassing his mate's weeping arousal. Lips soon followed the trail left by his hands, lips brushing over Harry's collarbone before latching onto a nipple, teasing the bud into aching hardness and switching to work the other similarly. All the while Tom's hands traced patterns, flitting over smooth skin and bringing a flush to wherever he touched.

Writhing and mewling, Harry gripped the bed sheets tightly as fingertips ghosted over his inner thigh while his mate's hot mouth nibbled on his collarbone. Harry bucked up as light fingertips inched closer to his dripping arousal, only to stop short and his hip be pinned down by Tom's other hand.

Satisfied that he had sufficiently teased his mate's nipples, Tom nipped a path lower, once eye level with Harry's cock, Tom smiled before gently blowing on the tip. He felt Harry shudder, his hips bucking, wanting real contact. Deciding that he wasn't going to give in just yet, Tom nibbled on an inner thigh, nipping hard enough to sting, and then soothing the area with his tongue. Tom wanted his mate to beg for him, to feel a raw need, bordering on desperation.

He knew why his mate was the Dark Lord - he was **EVILE**! Tom would work him up to a frenzy, bucking and whimpering like mad, then he would slow, using sparse amounts of warm breath over spit- or sweat-slicked areas and feather light fingertips, before doing it all over again but never granting any relief.

Nearly sobbing, Harry thrashed as his mate once again neared his painfully erect cock only to veer off to the side to nibble on his hip.

"_**EVILE!**_" he sobbed, lifting one hand from the strained bedspread to scrub at his stinging eyes.

Feeling that his mate was sufficiently frustrated, Tom slowly made his way up Harry's body, nipping and licking here and there. Tom could see the tears swimming in Harry's eyes, his endless teasing making his mate desperate to be touched. Smiling, Tom kissed Harry, his hand moving from his mate's hip to ghost a touch the purpling cock, swallowing the moans and pleas falling from his Harry's mouth. Giving in, he brushed his thumb across the small slit, brushing away the leaking cum and smearing it over the head. Wiggling back down his mate's body, Tom engulfed his mate's arousal; he still wanted to make his mate scream.

And scream he did, bucking up uncontrollably, tears leaking from his clenched eyes. Maybe the Dark Lord did show mercy? Smirking down at his mate, Tom pulled back slightly and blew softly on the twitching cock before him, causing Harry to sob again in painful pleasure. How much more could he take?

By now Harry was in complete chaos, nothing but a mess of sensation and desperation. He needed his release soon or he'd die (or so he thought - that being one of the few complete, coherent thoughts that flashed across his mind).

_"Please, Toommmmm!"_ Harry gasped, somehow still purring. _**"Please!" **_That was what Tom was waiting for. Engulfing his mate's painfully erect cock, he bobbed his head, sucking and humming, making Harry cum not two moments later with an echoing scream of his mate's name.

Milking Harry's cock with his mouth, Tom swallowed the last of his mate's cum, wiping the side of his mouth with his finger to catch the rest. Crawling up Harry's body, Tom pulled his mate to him, curling him into his arms and nuzzling his neck. Harry was still trembling from the force of his orgasm, unable to do much more than cling to his mate and purr contently. Tom's cock throbbed between them, but he ignored it in lieu of holding his mate and relaxing.

Taking a few long moments to recover, Harry did his best to stop shaking. That was taking too long, so he went ahead with his plan anyway - his mate's stiff cock straining against his hip could not be ignored.

Snaking one hand down to grasp Tom's prick, Harry nuzzled his love's neck, nipping and flicking his tongue out to taste the sweat clinging to his love's skin.

Tom barely kept himself from jumping when Harry's hand wrapped around his arousal, his sweet lips attached to his neck, lapping at his flesh like it was a favoured treat. When Harry's hand began to fondle his testicles, Tom buried his face into Harry's neck, gasping into his flesh as his mate gave him the extra stimulation to climax. Watching his mate writhe under him previously had nearly set him cumming along of his mate, and it wouldn't take Harry long to finish him off.

After a few more strokes and nips, Harry felt his mate stiffen and hot seed splash over his skin. Lifting his hand, he licked off all the drops of cum, making loud, slurping noises just to see what his mate would do, eyes trained on Tom's shuddering form.

Watching his seed disappear from Harry's hand and into his mouth sent Tom groaning. He quickly attached his mouth to Harry's, kissing him soundly before collapsing on the pillows, his heart still racing. Feeling his mate curl up against him, Tom wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, keeping the younger male up against him. _"I definitely won't be getting out of shape with you as my mate, love."_

Looking up at his mate with amusement dancing in green eyes, Harry grinned widely.

_"You'd better not! I'd have to make you perform more often,"_ Harry purred, nuzzling his love's nose, _"and that's a promise."_

_"I won't be complaining."_ Forcing back a yawn, Tom pulled the comforters up and over himself and Harry. _"Now, I'm taking a nap. I'm not as young as I used to be. You are welcome to join me, though."_

Eyes drooping, Harry cuddled up to his mate, yawning.

_"That's fine. I'm feeling kinda tired myself."_ He yawned again, settling in happily against his love. _"Don't leave or wake me up if you need to."_

Tom closed his eyes, arms automatically holding Harry close. _"Of course, Harry."_

_"Yay..."_ Harry murmured, already half asleep.

TBC


	4. Ancestor Induced Headaches

**Lady D's note: **So, here is chapter 4, FINALLY. Note, in compensation of taking forever, I also took the time to remove the shifts from previous chapters and fix some typos. I should mention now, that the chapter mentions MPREG, and that there is MPREG later on in the story. As of late, MPREG has been perplexing me, but this is a magical word and BEWDS and I have come to our own conclusions on it. So, if MPREG squicks you, well, no one is holding a wand to your head and forcing you to read. Smile.

**BEWD's note: **Sorry it's been so long! We've just been rather distracted. Eh heh. #sweatdrop# REALLY distracted by - various things, yeah! #shifty eyes# Don't kill us!

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1.  
**Warnings: **Lots of sex and the like. Cover your eyes if you don't want to read it :P

* * *

**Natural Feelings  
BlueEyes White Dragon Sorcerer and Lady Draculea****  
Chapter 4: Ancestor Induced Headaches  
**

* * *

After four hours of uninterrupted, blissful sleep, Tom cracked an eye open. Sunlight streamed through the windows, bathing the room in warm light. Yawning, Tom stretched his free arm over his head, his other was wrapped around his still slumbering mate. Relaxing, Tom closed his eyes, content to just listen to the sound of his mate's breathing. 

Sensing his mate waking up, Harry shifted, floating back up into consciousness where he was warm and safe. His purring started up again as he nuzzled his mate's chest.

_"What time is it?"_

"_Sometime after noon, I imagine. No doubt Nery has lunch waiting for us._" Sitting up, smiling when his mate pouted from being disrupted, Tom summoned the trousers he was wearing earlier, only to remember their dusty appearance. Frowning, Tom gathered the rest of his dirtied clothing and left them in the hamper designated for clothing that needed washing. "_First, though, a shower would do us best good._"

Grumbling, Harry got up, but only moved to hug his mate, slumping against him.

_"Do we have to?"_ he groaned, then looked up pleadingly. _"Can't I clean you and be done with it?"_ Suggestively he flicked his tongue out to lap at Tom's skin, purring.

Taking hold of Harry's hand, Tom led his mate towards the bathroom. "_I'm sure you could, Harry, but this dust is older than you are and not very good to eat. And besides,_" he pulled Harry close to him and fingered the cooled cum on his stomach, "_you need to bath just as much as I._"

Reluctantly entering the bathroom only because his mate was leading him along, Harry huffed, pouting and when Tom turned on the faucets, Harry jumped, hissing and hiding behind his mate.  
_  
"Do I have to?"_ he whimpered, gripping his mate tightly, ears down, tail straight as a rod and fluffed up.

Water fell around Tom in a thick curtain, soaking him almost completely at once. Brushing wet strands of black hair from his eyes, Tom beckoned for his mate who had scurried away from the water just as it began. "_Come, Harry. I can't wash you if you're all the way over there..._" Tom had a sultry look upon his face, there was no way that Harry wouldn't join him. The water streaking down Tom's body was just too tempting.

Eyes wide, Harry watched the wonderfully nude - now wet - body of his mate stretch out before him. His mouth watered as he took a few tentative steps towards the shower. Just being near the water made him want to bolt, but the allure of his mate was too strong.

Taking another step, Harry gulped, closing his eyes before he threw himself at his mate, clutching desperately to the slick, delicious body in his arms.

Merlin, the water felt so weird!

Curious as to why his mate had such an aversion to water, but willing to let the matter wait, he ran his hands down Harry's body, rubbing away the dried cum from Harry's skin. Pouring some shampoo into his hands, Tom rubbed the black locks into a lather, asking his mate to close his eyes while the soap was washed free.

Eyes and hands clenched tight, Harry held his fists to his chest as his mate washed him, ears down flat. The water rained down on him endlessly, running in rivulets all down him and causing shivers to erupt all along his body, but his mate was there and whispering soft endearments to him as he resisted the urge to flee the evil liquid.

Merlin, how he hated water, but for Tom he would do anything.

Tom smiled, "_alright, Harry, you're clean. You don't have to endure the shower any longer._"

Scrambling out from under the wet torrent, Harry crouched down and shook himself vigorously, sending water droplets in every direction. When he was mostly dry, he opened his eyes and watched mournfully as his mate cleaned himself thoroughly and erotically.

Once his mate was finished with his shower, Harry handed him a big, fluffy towel and helped dry him off before glomping him and kissing him deeply.

Once dressed in fresh smelling, clean clothes and fed, Tom located the old text that he had brought up earlier. Once seated in a plush chair, a glass of wine in his hand (never too early for wine for a Dark Lord), he set out to read. At first Harry flitted about the rooms while Tom was reading, examining tapestries and paintings. When Harry had seen all there was to see in his and Tom's rooms he laid down, sprawled out on the floor, staring at the ceiling in boredom.

"_Harry, if you are bored why don't you explore the chateau? There are many secrets ready to be found here, I'm sure you'll enjoy looking for them. If you become lost, just summon a house-elf or call me._"

Pouting, Harry glomped his mate, giving him a big sloppy kiss and trudged out of the room. _'I bet it was just because I was distracting him...'_ Harry heaved a great sigh, then shook his head.

When he reached the stairs, he glanced around carefully, noting that none of the house elves were around before jumping onto the banister and sliding down, giggling madly. Upon reaching the bottom, he checked to make sure nothing was coming after him - Dark Lord or irate house elves - and skittered out of the entrance hall.

Not wanting to know what sort of mischief his mate his mate was going to get into, Tom took a sip of his red wine Swirling the liquid in his mouth, he savoured the flavour and vintage. Returning to his reading, Tom gave the text his full attention.

Sneaking along one of the lower corridors that was still filled with dust, Harry eyed everything with great caution. Who knew what a Dark Lord kept in his manors? He already had had one incident with cursed items and he didn't fancy another, especially if the consequences were worse.

The cat items were a relatively negligible punishment for poking around where he shouldn't have - rather it was a warning. One that he should heed: curiosity killed the cat.

One door just down the hallway was calling to him, though, and he approached it with caution. What trouble would he get into this time?

* * *

Tom flipped a page. Honestly, some people could write on forever about nothing.

* * *

Pausing just outside the door, Harry hoped that it wouldn't be anything _too_ bad. Trying the handle, the door groaned open as if it hadn't been used in years, which it hadn't so it didn't surprise Harry. He peeked into the room, squinting his eyes at the dust that had been disturbed by his entrance. So far, the room had more dust than any of the others, stacked in an even pile four inches high on everything.

Taking a few steps into the room, Harry noticed that there was very little else in the room besides a bookshelf and a piano with a bench, both covered in sheets.

* * *

Tom scowled when old water damage caused fading on a page. Nothing of importance had been discussed as of yet.

* * *

Stepping lightly, Harry made his way into the room, heading for the bookcase. Maybe there'd be something of interest there? Peeking under the sheet, he was disappointed to find that it was completely empty except for a spare piece of blank parchment, a quill, and ink on one of the shelves. 

Deflating a bit, Harry wandered over to the piano. At first he didn't realize it, but someone had run their finger through the dust on top of the piano sheet at some earlier date, leaving behind strange markings that slowly brought back old memories of when he had eavesdropped on Dudley's piano lessons years ago.

Nipping back over to the bookshelf, Harry grabbed the quill, ink and parchment, hurrying back over to the piano. With utmost care he copied the notes onto the parchment, double- and triple-checking his work. Then, whipping off the dusty sheet, Harry perched on the bench and worked out on the parchment below the notes which notes referred to which key or combination of keys.

When he was absolutely sure that he had all the notes matched up to the right keys (his memory was a bit spotty with all the interruptions of Vernon yelling at him and disturbing the piano teacher, not to mention how many years it had been since the incidents), Harry reverently placed his fingers on the proper keys, excitement rising, and played.

* * *

_**Claudo dimidium**_** was developed in 1276 by Fredryck Burycad. A wealthy land owner, Burycad's eldest daughter was proved to be the destined mate of the son of Timithus Haryner, a reputable potions master who discovered the use of pixie breath in potions. Over a period of several generations, the families Burycad and Haryner were bitter enemies, often going as far as enslaving opposing family members and selling them for profit to traders. **

**Outraged, Burycad devised a way to stop his daughter from bonding with the son of Haryner. The spell was designed to replace the feelings of tenderness between the two soul mates with contempt. To further encourage distance, each mate would feel pain at the other's presence, helping fuel the break any bond formed between the two. Unfortunately, Burycad never took consideration of the lasting effects of separating mates. Soul mates are exactly as the word implies. **

**When two halves of the same whole meet they become one by means of complete acceptance, mentally or physically (note, however, that a stronger bond is formed when both are accepted). When two mates are separated forcibly, the halves are ripped away from each other, causing pain and mental distress. The soul half tries to compensate, consciously pulling towards its other half and eventually pulling away from the body all together to meet. The process is excruciating tough on the mind and body, causing those separated to fall into insanity.**

Tom paused in his reading, a tad bit perturbed about souls pulling itself completely from a body. It was somewhat similar to horcruxes; most can only create one for losing even a little piece of your soul is painful. The more soul you take away the more one loses of their sanity. Shaking his head, Tom read on.

* * *

Soft, silky, and utterly entrancing, the music flowed through him, evoking so many emotions in him that he knew not where they came from. He felt as if his fingers were possessed and he could do nothing to stop it, didn't want to do anything to halt the beautiful music coming from the perfectly tuned piano. It shouldn't sound that way after all these years, but it did and Harry had no want to question a good thing. He was purring and it felt like that was a clue to what was happening. 

Then, suddenly, a violin joined his piano, sweet and sad to his smooth and silky. He had the impression of an ebony instrument of utmost beauty and a dark haired man standing beside him as they both played, harmonies mixing and twirling just as their hearts were. Together they were perfect; what more could they need?

* * *

**Consumed in his grief over the insanity of his son, Haryner researched to produce a potion that would remove the block, not knowing that the only way to remove it was by the caster's own hand or death. He succeeded, but the potion failed to completely remove the block, serving only as a temporary relief. What's more is that the potion only succeeded in removing the block once. Haryner found that once the potion had worn off the block adapted itself to overcome the potion, rendering it useless to use a second time. For the soul mates, their insanity had grown to its peek before Haryner could adjust the potion and both in the fury and desperation to relieve the pain the other caused, killed each other.**

Tom worried his bottom lip, a habit he thought he had grown out of long ago. He was aware that the potion could be used once, but reading the words crafted in ink reminded him of the fact all too well. His rebirth had destroyed the block in his mind, but he worried how Harry was going to react when the potion wore off tomorrow at noon.

* * *

The deep sound of a cello rumbled up as if it came from deep within the earth and Harry was astounded. The added depth expanded their range, allowing them more room to manoeuvre on the scale, more to be taken in, experienced. And as if what they had done so far wasn't beautiful enough, the flighty sound of a piccolo joined in. 

All together, harmonizing, they danced together up and down the musical scale, enveloping Harry's soul in the warmth he sought in his mate. Everything made sense and fit where it was supposed to. He found... peace.

Then, slowly, the violin tapered off, closely followed by the cello. Harry's fingers slowed, only one hand manipulating the keys, leaving the piccolo piping it's song with only his slow part accompanying it. Trilling its last note, the piccolo went silent and the absence of sound after the last trembling note was a sad moment - one in that Harry almost cried even as his fingers played the last notes, feeling as if everyone he knew was dead, just as the instruments had stopped.

Two warm arms wrapped around him, encasing him in their safety. The violinist rested his cheek on Harry's head, a soft hissing sounding from him, no real words, just a sound of reassurance that beckoned him.

* * *

Tom closed the book, reading all he cared to for the moment. Leaning back, he swirled the crimson liquid in his glass, watching almost mesmerized. There was a very low chance that Dumbledore would willingly release the spell he cast on Harry all those years ago. The only way he could release Harry permanently from the block, was to remove Dumbledore. 

Personally, Tom was looking forward to it.

* * *

They were there with him, just quiet and still as they had sometimes sought to be after all their tiring work. The violinist turned Harry around to look at him. Red eyes so much like his mate's stared into calm, green eyes. What was this niggling in the back of his mind telling him that he should recognize this person? 

Lips descended upon his, jolting him back to what was happening presently. Crimson eyes that were hardly ever this warm or loving shimmered softly down into his own emerald. So familiar... and then the scarlet-eyed violinist relinquished his lips, giving one last lick before pulling away, and he could see two shadows huddling together just out of his sight, but the violinist was all he had eyes for at this moment - the wonderfully soft crimson drowning him.

Everything started fading, the two shadows going first and the violinist vanishing slowest as the room came back into focus. It was so dark in the room, as if he had been in there for hours and not just the half hour or so that it had seemed like he had spent there.

Standing, Harry strolled around the piano, examining it closely. He swiped a hand across the top of the dusty grand piano, revealing the dark red sheen of its original color and in a corner near the keys was engraved G.G. in a bold - if archaic - font. Blinking quickly in surprise, Harry hurried out of the room, knowing that he'd be able to find his way back in no time at all.

As he stepped out into the hallway, the peace he had experienced in that room bled out of him, leaving him cold and alone without his mate. A grating, and a tad bit insane, giggle slipped out between taut lips as he fled up the stairs, aiming for his mate's rooms. He doubted he could stand being separated from his mate for much longer without doing something irrational.

* * *

Quickly downing the remnants of his wine, Tom place the glass on the table. Strolling over the window, Tom surveyed the grounds surrounding the chateau, his mind creating and discarding ideas on how to deal with Dumbledore. It would have to be soon, he wouldn't be able to cope, especially now that they were fully bonded, if Harry departed from him, and Harry wouldn't either. Harry was more sensitive to their separations, often seeking reassurances and touches from him. Not that it wasn't the same for him, he just didn't feel quite so much an urgency. What was more pronounced was the feeling inside of him that wanted to rip out whosever eyes strayed over his mate's form, wanted to keep him close, stay buried within him forever, wanted to show the world that Harry was _his_ mate, and he wanted to see him grow round with child. Tom never really thought of having children before, he had believed that he would become immortal, directing the world forever. A childish pursuit, he was glad he grew out of it.

* * *

Reaching the top of the stairs in record time, Harry stumbled and fell, head spinning from the vertigo. For a moment he felt as if he was going to heave his lunch all over the carpet, but then he wobbled to his feet slowly and stumbled on, leaning heavily on the wall. 

His mate seemed to be contemplating something, but it wasn't paramount, so he didn't feel _too_ bad interrupting even as he collapsed to his hands and knees, barely scratching at the door when he meant to knock. Assuming that his mate hadn't heard him, he pawed at the door again, scratching at the wood and mewling a bit as he flopped against the wall.

Startling at the scratching at the door, and frowning at the nausea that was trickling through the bond, Tom strolled to the double doors, throwing them open. Seeing his mate propped up again the wall beside the door, sent Tom on his knees, gathering his mate into his arms. "_Darling, what's wrong?_"

Cracking open one eye carefully, Harry looked up at his mate. Beautiful red eyes, reminding him of another that looked so similar yet old and more worn. Would his mate look like that when they grew old? Letting his eye drift close again, he sank into his mate's embrace, breathing deeply of his scent. That felt better, nausea ebbing away.

_"Just... too far too long, love. How long have I been gone?"_

Tangling his fingers in his mate's hair, Tom rested his cheek against the top of Harry's head. "_No more than two hours, loveling._" He stood and carried his mate into their rooms, depositing him on a settee and curling up on the cushions. Harry clung to him, he never really let go ever since in the first place. Now, he was nuzzling Tom's chest, leeching his heat and affection, soaking up his mate's presence.

_"It feels like I've been gone for hours and hours..."_ Snuggling into his mate, Harry sighed, nuzzling his mate's neck, making his mate smirk.

_"You didn't find a land covered in snow, did you?"_ Tom teased, frowning when his mate just gave him an odd look before returning to his snuggling. _"Yes, the Chronicles of Narnia have just been added to your list of books to read."_ Harry huffed, putting it down to his mate's oddness.

_"I was in an extremely dusty room; it was... weird... too, as if no one had gone in there for a hundred years."_ Tom looked down at his mate oddly. _"Nery reported not long ago that all the rooms have been cleaned."_

Where had Harry managed to find himself, Tom wondered. Extremely dusty... Tom supposed there were a few rooms that the House-elves avoided or didn't know about, but how could Harry find one such room by himself in so little time when the house-elves hadn't in over so many years?

Sighing deeply, Harry let his thoughts drift back to the room, the mounds of dust, the old yet perfectly tuned piano with the spectre of a man sitting on the bench, the fresh ink bottle, the sharp quill - WAIT! A ghost was sitting at the piano? Why hadn't he noticed? Also, when he had been working out the notes, some information on sight reading had arisen in his mind, but he hadn't been able to question where it came from. The presence had been familiar, but he didn't recognize him at all, just a vague impression of green eyes.

_"There was a piano in there, a beautiful, dark red grand piano with the initials 'G.G' near the keys,"_ Harry murmured, eyes still closed.

Tom paused his stroking for a moment, faintly remembering such a musical instrument, as well as others. Frankly, he had lost track of the instruments years ago, the room the items were placed seemed to move around from time to time, never staying in the same place. The items individually could be dangerous if the wrong person ever got a hold of them, but his mate seemed to be fine, if not a tad shaken. "_Did anything happen?_"

Pouting up at his mate for pausing in his petting, Harry nodded slowly.

_"Someone had written some music on the dusty sheet covering the piano, so I copied it down and tried it out. Once I started, I didn't want to stop! I played it well, Tom! I've only ever touched a piano to clean it and only heard bits and pieces of my cousin's piano lessons when he was eight. And while I was playing, a violin started up. There was only a piano and a bookcase in there with parchment, ink, and quill on it and there wasn't enough dust to hide a violin in much less a violinist." _Green eyes sparkled up in wonder into bemused red.

_"And then a cello joined us and a piccolo! It was beautiful, Tom... but then the cello went still and then the violin did, too. Finally the piccolo stopped and I was left all alone, still playing the last few notes. The violinist... he - "Blushing_ slightly in remembrance, Harry ducked his head.

Tom wondered at these ghostly apparitions. They were linked to the instruments, obviously, but he had never experienced their presence himself. He had learned the hard way on how to deal with unknown magical items for the first time. He had spent years locating the instruments of the four founders of Hogwarts, though, admittedly, once he had them in his possession they lost their mysteriousness. Unwilling to attempt to play the instruments himself, he never knew they contained more than he had thought.

Tom caressed Harry's cheek when Harry paused, intrigued by his tale. "_Harry?_"

Trying to decide whether he should tell his mate that the violinist had kissed him or not, Harry fidgeted nervously before choosing to tell his Tom. Honesty is the best policy.

_"He... kissed me,"_ Harry peeked up uncertainly through his bangs before forging on. _"And then he started to fade away with the other two. I know he had dark hair and red eyes so much like yours, Tom, but I don't know... who he was. I inspected the piano and found that it is dark red and has the engraving of 'G.G' near the keys and then I realized that it felt like I had been gone for ages, so I rushed back."_

Looking up at his mate properly, Harry waited for the verdict.

Tom pressed his lips into a thin, white line. "_I see._ " Tom knew it was fruitless to become angry at a ghost, something he couldn't kill and cut up into pieces, but just the thought of _anybody_ touching his mate sent him in a rage. Suddenly needing to reinforce his claim, Tom crushed his lips to Harry's in a brutal kiss, tongue demanding entrance, completely dominating his mate's mouth. Pulling away, he rasped "_you're mine!_" Nothing was left but the overwhelming need to take his mate, and nothing would stand in-between of him and him making that happen.

Shivering in the face of his mate's dominance, Harry immediately melted, allowing his mate to strip him and settle him straddling Tom. Harry's fingers quickly set to work on his love's clothes, soon leaving Tom just as naked as Harry. A quick spell and a few probing checks ensure that Harry will not be hurt from their joining, then Tom positioned Harry and, with another possessive kiss, let gravity work. Harry cried out into his mate's mouth, happy at being filled once again.

Rocking his hips, Tom set the pace. Meeting Harry's drops, Tom took his mate's cock into his hand, moving his hand in time with Harry's movements, encouraging his mate to lift and sink onto him. Pulling his mates mouth to him, Tom hungrily ravaged Harry's lips, swallowing the whimpers and cries emitting from the smaller male. When Tom began to feel Harry's anal walls clamp around him, Tom released his mate's mouth, hissing in delight.

Using his mate's shoulders as a grip and leverage, Harry bounced up and down on Tom's cock, mewling as he was filled and emptied repeatedly. The arousal rising at his mate's sudden possessive outburst heightened his pleasure, hurrying him along toward the edge, assisted by his mate's roaming hands and hisses in Parseltongue.

Unable to last any longer, Harry climaxed, feeling his mate join him in post-coital bliss a not a second later. Slumping against his mate, Harry took deep breaths, enjoying the feel of his love within him.

_"Love you,"_ Harry murmured softly, clutching his Tom close.

Tom wrapped his arms around his mate, his heart swelling in happiness at his mate's confession. He knew it was said before, but he felt the same way when he felt it the first time. Unable to bring the words to his own lips, he kissed the top of Harry's head, smiling when his mate nuzzled into his neck, slowly drifting off.

Tom continued to hold his mate while he napped atop of him, content to listen to his beating heart and reveling in the warming coming offhis mate in waves. The purring that had started soon after his mate's orgasm kept him company while he closed his eyes, happy to just have his mate in his arms.

Contentedly purring, Harry drifted in and out of oblivion, snug and secure in his mate's arms. During one of those drifts, he had a dream.

On a plane of flat stone, a griffin, naga, harpie, and faerie danced together happily, griffin and naga holding hands the entire time as were the harpie and faerie. Then a great white phoenix descended upon them, attacking the naga first. The griffin immediately protected the wounded naga and was soon joined by the faerie and harpie. By combining their attacks, they were able to drive back the phoenix and when the naga scored the last hit, he poisoned the phoenix so that the fire bird could not be reborn.

Realizing this, the phoenix returned and went out with a bang, severely damaging the naga and the faerie. A few short moments later, they died, leaving the mourning griffin and harpie, both who basically went crazy tearing up all of their surroundings yet not each other. They bathed in the blood of all those they killed, crying out to the heavens in their anguish. Finally, Fate took pity on them and allowed them to join their counterparts in peace.

Harry jolted awake. His mate was dozing peacefully, but he swore that he had heard something odd. He heard it again and he turned to eye the door warily. What could it be?

Tom's eyes fluttered open when he felt his mate shift on his chest. Harry was watching the door, almost like he was expecting the keyholes to open their mouths and start talking. "_Is something wrong, love?_"

Not taking his eyes off the doors, Harry shifted a bit, shivering.  
_  
"I hear... music, Tom..."_ Standing, Harry walked as if in a trance to the doors, slipping through them and heading toward something only he could hear.

Tom scrambled off the settee as Harry walked through the doorway. "_Harry, stop!_" When Harry was nowhere to be seen, Tom swore, backtracking to quickly throw on his robes and grab the shirt Harry was wearing earlier. Now dressed, Tom ran through down the hall, following the link that connected him to Harry. Even with so little a head start, his mate was a good deal ahead of him. Worry surged through Tom, then anger. It was those cursed instruments again. The ghost that had touched his mate was beckoning to him.

Tom had never before felt such fury at his ancestor.

The pull was getting stronger as Harry neared the door at the end of the hallway. After leaving their rooms, he had climbed two sets of stairs and passed through numerous twisting corridors to arrive here. It appeared no different than any of the others, but the call was there none the less. He approached the door, which swung open easily for him, and entered the room, not even noticing his mate careening around the corner at the other end of the hall and shouting his name. Behind him, the door slammed shut.

Knowing that it was fruitless, Tom pushed and pulled at the door before running through every single spell that he knew to either unlock the door or destroy the infuriating slab of wood that separated him and his mate. Unlocking charms were absorbed while curses meant to destroy just bounced off a magical barrier, and try as he might, he just couldn't break. Desperation pricked at his skin, as the knowledge that he couldn't get to his mate engulfed him. Tom barely kept from shaking when he started to pound on the door, ignoring how his hands would sting each time his skin came in contact with the magical barrier. "Harry!"

Blinking in surprise, Harry glanced around at the room he awoke to find himself standing in. How had he gotten there? A very faint tingle of panic pricked him, but movement in his peripheral vision distracted him. Whipping around to stare at a dusty sheet-covered cabinet, Harry pondered at what could be going on.

Curiosity rising, he pulled off the sheet and stared at the wood and glass cabinet with smooth, curving designs etched into it. He noticed a dark shape within and, carefully opening one of the doors, found the violin from earlier. Reverently lifting it, Harry inspected it, making sure to handle the beautiful instrument with care as he admired the shiny ebony artwork.

He was startled when someone held him from behind. Thinking it was Tom, he relaxed, finishing his scrutiny of the violin. When he was directed across the room and down a hidden staircase, Harry didn't question. The person felt so much like Tom that he didn't see any need to challenge him. Even as they traveled down, down, down to the ground floor, heading in the direction of the room with G.G.'s piano.

Tears of frustration welled within his eyes as he collapsed onto the floor, his muscles tired from their assault on the barrier. Hands cracked and bleeding, Tom covered his face with his hands. He couldn't think of anything to get to Harry. The barrier ran along side the walls on either side of the room, completely blocking any entrance.

The link between them twinged and stretched as Harry once again started moving away, and Tom's head shot up. Quickly standing, Tom bolted down the hall following as close as he could as he bound down levels and towards his mate.

Entering the room, Harry noticed that the green-eyed ghost was once again sitting on the piano bench, but this time he jumped up, nearly bouncing in one place as Harry neared the piano. After carefully setting the violin on the piano, he turned just in time to see the green-eyed specter glomp the red-eyed violinist. He blinked in surprise. Where was his mate?

Ignoring the passionately making out couple, Harry turned toward where their link said Tom was and saw his mate panting in the doorway, sweat nearly pouring down him. He rushed over, completely confused as to why his mate looked so worn.

_"Are you alright? What happened?"_ Harry asked, wiping away some of the sweat on his love's brow to prevent it from getting into Tom's eyes and stinging. _"Why are your hands bleeding?! Tell me when you've caught your breath." _Harry fussed about the blood, tears prickling in his eyes. Pressing soft kisses to his mate's face and the bleeding hands that reached up to stroke his face, Harry was pulled to his mate and held tightly before his mate crushed their lips together in a possessive kiss.

Pulling back from the kiss, Tom crushed his still nude mate to him. "_Please, don't __**ever**__ do that again._" Feeling the coolness of his mate's skin from the chilly air of the chateau, Tom summoned the shirt he had dropped in front of that damned door. Draping it over Harry's shoulders, Tom kissed Harry again, needing to touch his mate and make sure that he was really there with him.

Finally, his heart rate began to slow and the adrenaline drained from his blood, making his legs weak. Unable to do anything more than clutch his mate to him, Tom finally noticed the translucent couple on the piano bench.

Tears that had built up overflowed as Harry sniffled, trying to explain.

_"I woke standing up; I didn't know how I got there and I've never sleepwalked before. Then I found that violin and someone who __**felt**__ like you hugged me from behind before leading me here." _Taking a deep breath, Harry scowls even as tears drip down his face.

_"He lets go and I find that it wasn't you; it was the red-eyed violinist who was behind me and then the green-eyed pianist glomps him, leaving me to wonder where you are! I turn and find you looking like you've run five hundred miles in ten minutes and beat your hands black and blue against a sizzling skillet!"_ He sniffles, face crumbling to look like he's about to start sobbing.

_"Then you tell me to never do that again as if I had a choice in the matter!"_

His attention back to his mate, Tom rocked Harry in his arms. "_Oh Harry, I didn't mean it like that. I just... when you left and I couldn't get to you. I felt something breaking inside of me when there was nothing I could do to reach you. I suppose that Salazar didn't want me to stop you from bringing his violin here. I just wish he didn't do it in such a stressful manner._" He glared at the Slytherin founder as he grinned roguishly at his heir.

"_As for my hands, love, its nothing that can't be fixed._"

_"I'm sorry and it still looks like it hurts..." _Sniffing one last time, Harry relaxed in his mate's arms, sighing shakily before jerking in surprise.

_"Wait - Salazar?"_ He turned to the ghostly couple. _"You're - then you two are two of the Hogwarts founders?" _The pianist - Godric Gryffindor - chuckled as Salazar rolled his eyes.

_"No, we are grindylows after your toenail clipping-"_ Slytherin sneered, earning him a sharp nudge in the ribs from his companion.

_"Salazar! Be nice. He's my Heir and you're the one who dragged him along instead of requesting that he move your violin down here. He's a kind enough lad; I'm sure he wouldn't have protested even if his mate did. He even speaks our language."_ Godric turned back to their Heirs. _"You two are soul mates, aren't you? How odd that you two reflect us so closely."_

Still fairly pissed off, Tom pressed his lips into a thin line. Forcing himself to think calm thoughts and ignore the insistent stinging in his hands, Tom closed his eyes. The pounding of a migraine that managed to wait until he had located his mate was moving in at full force and did nothing to alleviate his mood. "_Indeed_"

Sensing the pain and exhaustion radiating from his mate, Harry pulled him down to sit propped up against the wall by the door.  
_  
"Do you need to something to ease the pain, love?"_ Harry murmured, stroking his mate's face softly. _"Something the house elves could get you? Potion? Cup of warm tea?" _Cooing at his Heir's cuteness, Godric bounces around the two living people happily, still holding Salazar's hand.

Tom allowed his mate to fret over him, too tired to really protest. "_I'll be fine, Harry just give me a moment._" The worry that came off his mate in waves made him want to smile, but the steadily growing migraine prevented any further acknowledgement.

Eyes going wide, Harry fussed even more.

_"You're not dying on me, are you? You'd better not! I won't let you! I'll go get a nurse! A doctor! House elf!"_ Jumping up in a full blown panic, Harry rushed out the door only to trip over Nery, who had arrived with a pop when Harry had shouted 'house elf'.

Wincing as Harry's voice rose in volume, Tom's heart jumped when his mate moved towards the exit of the room only to trip over Nery. Tom exhaled a breath of relief, mentally thanking the house-elf for preventing his mate from going out of his sight. "_Harry, come here, please._" He beckoned for his mate, he wouldn't be able to stand not having his mate within touching distance for the time being.

Harry sat up on his knees and apologized profusely to Nery, who was trying to wave him over to Tom. It wasn't until Godric grabbed him 'round the middle and carried him over to Tom, explaining the whole way that Tom needed him more than anyone else especially right now, that he quit apologizing to the house elf. He still had that guilty look on his face when he found himself on his mate's lap, which made Tom's heart clench to see it before he hugged Tom, burying his face in the crook of Tom's neck.

Tom hugged his mate to him, relaxing as the feel of his mate calmed his frayed nerves. Shooting a thankful look at the original Gryffindor, Tom asked Nery to bring them some tea and a potion for his migraine. Combing his fingers through Harry's hair, Tom rested his cheek on his mate's head. "_I don't think I'll be able to let you out of my sight for a while, love. I hope you don't mind._"

Purring, Harry relaxed into his mate now that something was being done to ease his mate's pain.

_"I don't ever want to be out of your sight, Tom. Never again,"_ he murmured, hugging his mate close. Godric squee-ed and Salazar smacked him over the head.

"_Good._"

Harry jumped in his arms when the POP of Nery returning startled him, causing Tom to tighten his hold around the smaller male. Tom quickly downed the cherry flavoured potion as Harry sipped his sugar laden tea and nibbled on a biscuit. The potion was quick to relieve the pain and further calm him. Somewhat more relaxed and in a more rational frame of mind, Tom regarded the two Hogwarts founders. "_Now, will someone explain to me why it was necessary to trick my mate into bringing Salazar's violin here, when all one had to do was ask?_"

Salazar sniffed haughtily as Godric rolled his eyes and covered his mate's mouth before the red-eyed man could dig the hole deeper.

_"My lovely, darling mate here knew that you wouldn't trust him with the well fair of your mate, so instead of asking my dear Heir and bypassing you, he did what you feared and gave you the scare of your life. Well, I hope that's the worst you have to endure concerning separation because, trust me, it can get much worse."_ Harry clutched Tom closer as he watched his ancestor with wide eyes.

_"How much worse?"_ He whimpered, starting to shake. There was a flash of something in Gryffindor's eyes before he continued.

_"One time, I got locked in a tower on an island in the middle of this __**huge**__ lake with crocodiles in it and all sorts of thorny plants all 'round the area. For three weeks I tried everything I could think of, but nothing worked. I was nearly insane by the time my darling snake here found out where I was and came to rescue me. Let me tell you that not just spiders are afraid of basilisks and 'Zar knows some wicked pruning spells. When he got into the tower..." _Godric trailed off with a smug smirk.

Confused, Harry looked at Salazar for an explanation, cocking his head to the side. Said Slytherin just wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, giving that last nudge to comprehension. Harry buried his blushing face in the crook of Tom's neck.

_"Best sex of my life,"_ Salazar purred, appreciatively eying his mate, who sidled closer, smiling seductively.

Scowling and partially not believing that his ancestor could be so... crude, Tom shook his head. It was true that he would most likely not trust the spectre if he had asked the favour of him especially when it came to his mate, but no doubt they could have come to a compromise. What bothered him even more was the fact that Salazar _knew_ what barring Harry from him would do to him, and yet he did in a most infuriating manner. Frankly, Tom felt like killing something.

Salazar looked down at his Heir, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

_"That's part of it, but Godric never thought this way, so don't rely too much on his explanations. It was a test of the depth of your feelings for each other, revenge for separating me from my mate, and a bit of exercise,"_ he explained easily, sighing as Godric attached himself to his arm. Harry peeked out from his hiding place.

_"Did he pass?"_ Chuckling, Salazar gave his mate's Heir a small smile.

_"With flying colors. Of course, he wouldn't have been able to destroy the barrier because of it's workings, but he did respond accordingly. I doubt he can forget the feeling of helplessness the separation caused and it will do him good if he keeps in mind that you will never willingly leave him. Even if you two are having a fight, neither of you will be able to move too far from each other."_ Godric nodded ardently in agreement.

Tom's red eyes flashed angrily. Apparently he had been punished for not knowing that the founders were bound to their instruments. A test indeed. Tom knew very well that the ghosts were not aware that Harry was his mate until he came galloping in to "rescue" him. Harry might not see it, but Salazar **is** the original Slytherin and the Hogwarts' house didn't receive it's cunning trait for nothing.

There was one more thing, "_What is this about exercise?_"

Scowling at his Heir, Salazar huffed, rolling his eyes at the suspicion he could sense rolling off Tom in waves. Cunning had apparently been replaced with paranoia in his bloodline.

_"I've been stuck in my own instrument for hundreds of years without Go and when we do finally come within the same kilometre you, my Heir, hardly gave me a second glance before sticking me in a disused store room to collect dust, not to mention ignoring me when I requested a room with a certain grand piano." _Godric cuddles his mate closer just as Harry does to Tom, thoughts of extended separation giving them the heebie-jeebies.

Tom raised an eyebrow, "_Of course, there was plenty I could do while I was better off dead for eleven years, not to mention less than sane for years prior._" Tom levelled a scowl right back at Slytherin, "_also I do not recall ever being contacted by you. I wasn't even aware that your spirits were bound to your instruments._" Tom wasn't about to back down to anyone, even his ancestor.

Snarling, Slytherin moved forward, eyes blazing, but before he could open his mouth Godric once again had a hand over his mouth. He turned to his mate's Heir.  
_  
"No doubt he tried to contact you during one of your less-than-sane outbursts. I do seem to remember hearing you raging loud enough for me to hear about plots on your life even from your ancestors."_ Godric said mildly, causing Salazar to grumble but nod in agreement. Drawing Tom's attention from the ghostly couple, Harry sneezed right before his stomach grumbled.

_"Toom, I'm hungry. Can we discuss this somewhere not swimming in dust and inedible stuff?_"

Somewhat ashamed that he had forgotten his mate's needs when he was debating with Salazar, Tom stood. It was probably nearing dinner time and he was quite famished himself. "_Of course, loveling._" With Harry's hand in his own, Tom looked back towards the two founders, an eyebrow raised in question."_ If we may take our leave?_"

Salazar opened his mouth to answer, but Godric beat him to it.

_"Of course. 'Zar and I need some time alone after all this is our first meeting in about 500 years. Just don't forget about us, please,"_ Godric chirped, waving the two living people out of the room.

Once the door was shut and their Heirs several yards away, Godric glomped Salazar, both melting into each other


	5. Broccoli and Heartache

**Lady D's Note**: This one is shorter than the previous ones, but we won't hold the next chapter hostage for too long. Also, someone asked about when the MPREG comes along. That won't be mention until the next chapter. ALSO, we, for the life of us, couldn't come up with a bloody chapter title! Gah! So this was whipped up. We're open to suggestions if something wants to suggest anything, though.

**BEWD's Note** I think this is the fic with THE MOST sex in it I've ever read or written. Ever. AND it has a plot, which is strange. XD I guess we're updating so fast in apology for leaving you hanging so long. Oh, we also don't own "Monty Python". Squee if you find the reference in this chapter! XD

**Disclaimer**: See chapter 1.

**Warnings**: Copious amounts of mansex. Please keep limbs inside the vehicle. Thank you.

* * *

**Natural Feelings  
BlueEyes White Dragon Sorcerer and Lady Draculea  
Chapter 5: Broccoli and Heartache  
**

* * *

Tom let out a sigh of relief when both he and his mate were both safely in their rooms. A platter of food was laid out on the short table in front of the settee, the aroma wafting from the food lured both him and his mate closer. Hunger rolled in his stomach, but his hands needed to be attended to before he even touched a piece of food. 

Leading his mate to the bathroom, Tom pulled out a glass container to soothe the ache in his hands before pushing them under a warm stream of water. Watching the dried blood wash away, Tom slathered his hands with the cream, nearly sighing as the tingling heal of the salve eased away the insistent stinging. After waiting for a few moments, Tom quickly washed the cream from his hands and towelled them dry.

Watching carefully as his mate tended to his wounds, Harry sighed sadly. What had happened? His mate had become so angry at Slytherin and he knew it was because of instincts, but he had just kept attacking the poor ghost. Surely his mate should understand how desperate his ancestor must have become without Godric. And for hundreds of years! Harry was surprised that Salazar had any sense left at all.

When his mate finished cleaning up, they headed back towards the smell of food, which called to Harry with mouth-watering urgency so strong that Harry lunged at it, only to be caught and pulled onto his mate's lap. Not complaining, he waited impatiently as his mate put together a plate of food, bouncing slightly, mouth watering.

_"Toom,"_ Harry whimpered, tail curlicuing, eyes locked on the plate of food nearby.

Smiling softly at Harry's enthusiasm, Tom forked a cheese drizzled piece of broccoli. Harry nibbled at the leaves first before engulfing the whole vegetable, humming happily at the taste, not noticing the cheese sauce that had dibbled onto his chin. Tom was quick to remedy that and a swipe of his tongue cleaned the sauce from his mate's skin.

Eyes flicking over his mate, Harry turned back to the food, pawing at the plate just out of his reach. He had a plan, a most delicious plan that would help satisfy his mate's possessive instincts as well as get them both fed and entertained. Now if he could just reach the food...

Nearly pouncing on the next bite of food, Harry licked the cheese sauce off the broccoli before enveloping it in his mouth, sucking happily on the vegetable and watching his mate's reaction with sly eyes.

Quickly understanding that Harry had caught onto his game, Tom speared another piece of broccoli, but this brought it to his own mouth. No one ever said that two couldn't play. Nibbling slowly at the stem before licking all the cheese of in one complete swipe of his tongue, Tom popped the rest of the vegetable into his mouth, watching his mate's expression from under lowered eyelashes.

Watching as his mate devoured the next piece of broccoli with finesse, Harry's mouth watered even more. When Tom brought another cheese-covered piece of broccoli to his mouth, Harry darted forward and snatched it from his mate's lips, pausing after encasing the vegetable in his mouth to press a closed-mouth kiss to his love's lips. Sitting back on his haunches, he chewed happily, eyes dancing with mirth. What? He was hungry!

Raising an eyebrow at Harry as he chewed on his stolen piece of broccoli, Tom chose a slice of seasoned chicken breast. Harry immediately eyed the meat once finished with the vegetable. Smiling, Tom took a bite before offering it to his mate, watching as it promptly disappeared.

Dinner carried on in such a fashion, both not-so subtly teasing each other with bits of food. When Nery took away the empty plate and platter and brought in a variety of fruits and whipped cream, Tom's pulse jumped. Such wicked things could be done.

Harry carefully chose a strawberry, dipping it in whipped cream. Then he brought the fruit to his mouth and sucked off the cream, still holding the strawberry by the leaves. Pulling the fruit out of his mouth, Harry breathed deeply before bringing it back to nibble at the end and smirking at his mate's moan. They were both quite aroused and Harry wondered how long they could keep this up. Predicting that his mate would break first because of the earlier panic, he upped the ante, sucking the strawberry in and out of his mouth with a rapturous look on his face and soft little moans rumbled from his chest, almost purrs.

The pressure of his mate sitting on his arousal while ravishing the fruit was almost too much for Tom. His cock throbbed painfully against his trousers, wanting to fill his willing, pliant mate. The panic and fear of not being able to reach his mate from earlier was still fresh in his mind, and his very being was screaming for him to take his mate, to bury himself so deeply, to make his mate scream and writhe and beg for him. So that his mate would crave his touch and never want to be separate from him.

As Harry finished off the strawberry, Tom ran his hands under the only article of clothing his mate wearing and over his thighs. It was obvious that Harry was just as aroused and needy as he was if the weeping erection poking out from between the buttons was any indication. Sweeping his thumb over the head of Harry's cock, Tom caught his mate's mouth with his own when his mate gasped at the sudden onslaught of pleasure.

Feeling his mate's hands slip under his borrowed baggy shirt, Harry shivered, finally eating the poor strawberry because he knew what was going to happen next and wanted it. When his mate finally touched his weeping cock, he cried out, only to have his cry swallowed by his mate's mouth. He rocked back onto the hardness he felt swelling up beneath his butt cheeks through the few layers of clothing and was rewarded with a moan from his mate and more gropes from his mate's hands.

It wouldn't be long now.

The friction Harry caused by his movements made Tom shudder and his pulse quicken. Taking hold of both pieces of the shirt that covered his mate, Tom gave a sharp tug and buttons scattered in every which direction. Pulling the now ruined garment from his mate's delicious body, Tom stood, approving when Harry wrapped his legs around his hips and loosely encircled his shoulders with his arms.

Nearly sprinting to the bedchambers and depositing his mate on the bed, Tom pulled off his own robes and trousers, letting out a breath of relief when his almost painfully throbbing cock was released from its confines. Covering his mate's mouth with his own, Tom silently cast the spell to prepare his lover before sinking balls deep into his mate.

Enjoying watching his mate nearly ripped his own clothes off in his rush to claim him, Harry laid back, knowing that he'd soon be filled. He was correct, of course, as his mate flung his last article of clothing to the far side of the room, simultaneously casting the preparation spell and pouncing onto the bed. Immediately Harry wound his legs around Tom's waist as he plunged into him to the hilt, eliciting a sharp cry from Harry.

Merlin, it felt good.

In no time at all, Tom was pounding into him, nipping and licking all the exposed flesh he could reach and revelling in all the lovely sounds Harry was making.

Harry's tight heat enveloped him like a glove. The mewls and moans coming from his mate spurred him on further, pistoning his hips in longer, harder strokes. When Harry began chanting his name, head rolling from side from side, lips open gasping for breath. Tom gave one last deep thrust, rolling his hips as his hand mimicked the movements while caressing his mate's cock, wanting to give as much pleasure to his mate as possible. When his mate's inner muscles clenched around him, Tom closed his eyes and moaned deep in his throat as his mate milked him dry.

Blinking dazedly at the canopy, Harry giggled. His mate was tired and he was rather giddy. Was it just him or had that last time been wickedly possessive, more so than previous times? He shivered at the echoes of pleasure that tingled through his body at the memory.

After spelling them clean, Tom had rolled off him and passed out. Poor darling. Harry really was running him ragged. It's not like he meant to; it just... happened.

Being bored, he had played with a tassel - ca-chunk! - then he was down in the basement. Having been sent out to explore so as to not distract Tom from his reading, he followed a pull toward who he had found to be his ancestor - wham! - Salazar drags him off later and makes Tom have a panic attack. Even now the block was starting to materialize again, but it couldn't do anything yet.

He felt the pull on his instincts, what the block separated from him. That's why it hurt so goddamn much to be near Tom with the block in place. His instincts were screaming for him to glomp Tom and show him how much he is loved. How much he would love to show Tom how much he loved him every day, taste him, be claimed?

But now was not the time to be dwelling on how much he would rejoice to have his mate buried in him again, it was time to sleep. He'd get his mate to fill him again tomorrow morning.

Night went by faster than was by Tom's liking. After waking and ravishing his mate in the most fulfilling manner, taking time to tease and worship his mate's body like he deserved, Tom prolonged their love making as long as he could without wasting the morning. At noon the block was scheduled to return and there was a knot in the base of his stomach, dreading when Harry would once again feel the pain and fear of his presence.

After a delicious breakfast, Tom quickly wrote out a note directing it to Severus. In the note he had inscribed that it would be in the potions master's best interest to research the potion he had made and find or create an alternative potion that would work in the same fashion, or improve the original potion. Tom sent the note off with a house-elf. There were no owls in the chateau and Tom didn't want to risk using floo. He also wasn't prepared to summon his Death Eaters, wanting to spend as much time as he could with his mate.

After sending the note off, Tom once again started the tour around the castle. They briefly stopped by the room Godric and Salazar were occupying, but the noises drove them away. They had just finished exploring the main level when Tom opened a door leading to a courtyard. The courtyard was situated in a corner of the chateau. High, stone walls blocked the hidden paradise from the rest of the outside world, while another door led to a man-made pool, once used for bathing by the Lord of the chateau centuries ago, but was now rundown and void of any of the scented water that once lingered there.

Tom sat himself against a rather curious tree; white blossoms scented the air sweetly and did nothing to help against Tom falling sleep. The past few days were catching up with him, but he didn't want to lose a minute of time with his mate.

Harry was flittering from plant to plant, stroking petals and smelling the scents, occasionally sneezing from inhaling the pollen. His curiosity made Tom smile, they've only been together for a few short days, but Tom couldn't imagine life without Harry. He didn't want to imagine life without his mate.

Harry frowned thoughtfully at the sleeping form of his mate under the tree. Was he really that difficult to keep up with? There had also been an undercurrent of sadness and... fear etched through Tom's actions earlier in the morning that worried him. What could a Dark Lord fear? Why was he so sad? He knew that if asked his mate would just brush it off like nothing, but Harry could tell that there was something bothering him.

Strolling over to another interesting plant, he crouched down to get a closer look at the fluffy, pink flower. So far he hadn't recognized any of the plants in the garden, but that was to be expected since he wasn't really interested in Herbology, much less muggle plants.

Shifting his weight, Harry caught a strangely familiar scent on the breeze that drew him to his feet. What **was** that? He padded along, following the strangely attractive smell as it wound through the garden. Slipping between two purplish bushes, Harry found the source of the scent - a stone fountain shaped like a large clam shell with a beautiful (if naked) woman holding out her palms from which a bubbly, clear pink liquid flowing down into the shell, producing the strangely citrus smell that Harry had followed.

Still trying to identify the scent, he approached the shell where stone cherubs held out dippers. He pondered the small, winged things for a moment before coming to the conclusion that the dippers were for drinking the elixir, but why would there be a drinking fountain like that in a garden? It smelled so good, though, just like...

Then as if a coconut had fallen from a swallow onto his head, Harry realized that the liquid smelled like grapefruit soda and though he had never been allowed to taste it, the soda had always seemed appealing. Picking up one of the convenient dippers held aloft by the dancing stone cherubs, Harry stepped closer to fill the porcelain dipper with what he believed to be grapefruit soda.

The grass was cool under his frame, and Tom felt nothing but curiosity from his mate while in his state between sleep and waking. Dreams danced in front of his eyes, and Tom let out a breath of content.

Smacking his lips, Harry stared up at one of the cherubs and giggled. That was some good stuff, but he didn't think he wanted anymore at the moment. Actually, now that he thought about it, he wanted his mate - badly. His cock twitched at the thought of his mate taking him and there was a strange, warm, liquid-y feeling in his abdomen that further encouraged the presence of his mate. Crawling to his feet, he giggled again, wobbling his way back to his mate.

When he arrived, he stared down at his sleeping love. He really did look peaceful; maybe he shouldn't wake him? No, now that he was so close to his love, he didn't want to be separate from him in any way. Being in separate bodies was even too much, so he got down on hands and knees, carefully slipped his mate's limp cock out of his trousers after pushing aside the loose robes. He lapped at the soft flesh, purr starting up.

It didn't take long for him to tease his love's cock to hardness, making Tom thrash and moan in his sleep. Preparing himself with his own fingers and spit, Harry prepared to spear himself on his mate, eyes still slit but with strange black spikes radiating from the pupil. Scratching one fingernail down his mate's erect cock, he plunged down, crying out when he is filled completely.

Tom's eyes shot open when sudden heat enveloped his cock. Gasping at the sight before him, Tom threw back his head as he groaned, ignoring the sparks of pain as the base of his skull contacted with the trunk of the tree. Harry rocked desperately against him; his mewls and cries spilling from his delectable lips. Tom's eyes fluttered shut when Harry lifted himself up only to drop back down onto his cock, revelling in the feeling of being filled.

When Harry rose a second time, Tom quickly flipped their positions before the younger male could sink back onto Tom's cock. His mate whimpered and squirmed beneath him, wanting, needing to be filled. Feeling the passion within him, Tom hungrily devoured his mate's lips while he plunged into his mate. Harry's legs wrapped around his hips, encouraging his mate to plough deeper within him and mark him from the inside. Tom didn't know what initiated this fierce desperation from his mate, but he certainly wasn't complaining.

Panicking slightly when Tom flipped him over, fearing that he would refuse, but his fears were allayed when he started pounding into Harry. Mewling, Harry did his best to thrust back up, wanting his mate deeper, as he clutched at his mate's shoulders.

It didn't take long for either of them to reach completion, not with Harry purposefully clenching his body around his mate and Tom snaking his hand down to jerk Harry's bobbing cock between their bodies.

Lying together under the tree Tom had napped under; Harry cuddled close, sighing happily, and still tasting grapefruit soda on his tongue.

Tom sighed and languidly traced patterns on the warm skin of Harry's back. "_What brought that on, loveling?_"

Groaning, Harry nuzzled his nose into his mate's neck. _"Last time... no more time... wanted to..." _Breathing evening out, he drifted off, not waking up for anything until the time was right.

It was almost noon.

Tom watched Harry as he slept. The Dark Lord was somewhat confused by his mate's words, but took them as Harry's instincts taking over fully before the block returned. Sighing, Tom ran his hand through his mate's hair before tidying them both up and summoning the clothes that Harry had shed on his rampage to mate with him.

As much as Tom preferred Harry to be sans clothing, he didn't know when he mate would awaken, and it was quite possible that next time he saw his mate's emerald eyes the block would once again be in place. It would be better if Harry woke up clothed.

Leaning back again the tree, but unable to relax, Tom contented himself with watching the soft rise and falls of his mate's chest.

* * *

It was a horrible feeling. 

Waking up, Harry felt as if he had replaced the light-headed feeling of freedom he had the past few days with a vice on his head and a burning-hot branding iron strapped to his scar. He scrambled away from the source of his pain, crying out as something that made the pain increase snag his hand. Ripping from the grip, not caring how but just that he got away from the pain, Harry propelled himself backwards, twisting and flailing as tears leaked from his eyes.

Sobbing, he curled in on himself. It _hurt _so much - the pounding headache, the emptiness in his soul - and he didn't know how to make it stop. Move forward and his head would split open or at least it felt like that; move back further and a black hole would open up in his chest and suck him into oblivion. Pulled in two different directions, Harry cringed where he crouched, shaking from the force of each.

Tom felt his heart shattering when Harry suddenly wheeled away from him. After staggering away, head in hands and tears leaking over his cheeks, Harry had collapsed onto the ground some meters away. His body was shaking and Tom wanted nothing more that to take his mate into his arms and hold him forever.

When Harry had torn his hand away from his own, Tom could almost feel his soul ripping away with him. It caused his whole being to ache and cry desperately for the calming presence of this mate, but he knew that his presence was causing Harry unbearable amounts of pain and anguish. There was currently nothing he could do about it and it broke a piece of Tom with every pained whimper his mate emitted.

The draw of one side increased exponentially and Harry found himself crawling toward the source even as the pounding in his head worsened. Cracking open eyes swimming with stinging tears, Harry noticed Tom and his stricken face. It hurt so much, but he inched closer, stretching out a shaking hand that collapsed when consciousness left him. Dreams of the Dark Lord's pain would haunt him for months.

Severus Snape arrived at the Dark Lord's French manor and was led to the courtyard where he often went to get some peace only to find the bane of his existence cowering a little ways away from his master, who looked as if someone had just ripped his heart out. The dark-haired child shook so violently that he practically vibrated a few feet toward the Dark Lord, one hand outstretched before passing out.

Hurrying forward before the Dark Lord could make the situation worse, Snape explained quickly to the irate (and conscious), dark-haired man that he was just going to run some tests and then he could rage as much as he wanted to. They just had to make sure nothing was seriously wrong with the boy. Both Albus and the Dark Lord would be after his head if he let anything befall the Potter brat.

Tom watched as Severus levitated his mate and cautiously led him into the chateau, obviously careful not to damage the Gryffindor in any manner. Tom resisted following too closely, knowing well the pain Harry suffered through at his presence. It wouldn't be as simple as waiting a couple hours for a potion to combat the block, especially since a second potion hadn't been devised since the original in over seven centuries.

Leaning against the doorframe to the rooms he and Harry had shared. He watched as Severus preformed various scanning spells and had the raven haired teen drink a potion to reduce the headache he was sure to have upon wakening. As Severus turned from the bane of his existence, and regarded the Dark Lord, Tom sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"I don't know what to do, I don't want him away, but he can't stay here. Not like this."

_'He looks broken,'_ Severus thought to himself, observing the Dark Lord carefully.

"You spoke to him of your cause, haven't you?" It wasn't really a question, but courtesy dictates. Voldemort nodded, eying his Potions Master with just as much wariness.

"Then it is up to him. He has now heard both sides of the story and will be more alert for the wrongs the 'Light' side has and does. Also, he would most likely be thrilled to be among his friends, young impressionable people with whom he is quite important and they heed." Harry tossed restlessly in his sleep, drawing their attention.

"I stumbled upon Timithus Haryner's personal journal, detailing several significant potions on soul mates. One of them eases the separation for two months, but can only be taken by a soul mate with the block in place and it only works three times. Other potions are incomplete, but since it is summer I will do my best to work on them as well as the potion you requested."

Tom pressed his lips into a thin line, his gaze solely on the restless form of his mate as he tossed and turned on the bed. Tom understood what Severus was implying. He should allow Harry to return to the people that rely on him. To allow him a reprieve from the torment being near him would cause and to sort out his thoughts. Tom sighed. He also knew that with Harry on the premises he wouldn't be able to get anything done. He still needed to infiltrate the Ministry and release the Death Eaters locked in Azkaban.

Tom knew exactly what had to be done, but his heart and soul shattered with every word he spoke. "Relieve him of the pain our separation will cause, Severus, and take him to Dumbledore." He turned his back, and Severus could see that he was visibly trembling.

Gripping the wood of the doorframe, Tom ignored how the almost instinctual part of him screamed at him for allowing his mate to part from him. "I take it you can devise an excuse as to how you 'rescued' Harry from my clutches?"

"Yes, my lord," Severus bowed low, actually meaning everything he said. The change in the Dark Lord was astounding and the Dark side was shifting to be the better choice again as undoubtedly the Potter brat (the deciding factor in the war) would choose his mate over the manipulative coot that was the cause of all his pain in the first place. Voldemort had given him an odd look before he left, but that didn't matter right now; he had to get the bane of his existence back into the barmy coot's clutches again.

It almost made him pity the child of his schoolyard nemesis, almost.

Treating the boy with utmost care, he made his way to the edge of the wards, knowing that the Dark Lord was watching his every move from a window. When the brat woke up, he would have to administer the potion, but that wouldn't be for another couple hours. Apparating away, Snape felt his Dark Mark burn with another warning for Potter's safety. He snarled, storming up to Hogwarts with the boy's body floating along behind him, and managed to make it to the Hospital Wing without Dumbledore popping up behind him unexpectedly.

Deciding that Poppy Pomfrey would not allow him to administer an unknown potion to the precious Boy-Who-Lived, he fed it to the menace slowly as to not choke him and waste any of the potion before calling the Medi-witch and leaving to report to the twinkly-eyed codger.

As soon as Severus and Harry disappeared from the property, Tom collapsed onto the floor. Tremors wracked his body and he felt himself close to hyperventilating. It felt as if a clawed hand was squeezing his heart slowly, increasing pressure until it was about to burst. Dry sobs escaped from his chest and he had to suppress the undeniable urge to chase after his mate. Startling when something wet came in contact with his skin, Tom lifted his hand to eye-level, watching as a single tear slid to the floor.

Tom thought he had forgotten how to cry.


	6. Don't shoot the messenger

_**BEWDS's note: **_Yay! Here we are again! Sorry about the cliffhanger - not! XD Lots of time skips in this chapter, but there wasn't anything super important besides what we put, so it's best to just go with it. Also, it would be wise to pay attention to the mentions of time because you might get a little lost otherwise. Ok? Alrighty! On we go! #charges off#

**Lady D's note: **I can barely believe that there isn't any smexing in this chapter. Well, weirder things have happened.

_**Warnings:**_ Slash, character death, mpreg… all that fun stuff.

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

* * *

**Natural Feelings  
BlueEyes White Dragon Sorcerer and Lady Draculea  
Chapter 6: Don't shoot the messenger  
**

* * *

Harry woke to suffocating misery, making him sit up and take deep breaths to try and dispel it, not knowing where it came from. Then he was glomped by something fuzzy, brown, and sobbing. Oh, Hermione... Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Madam Pomfrey, and Dumbledore were also present, some looking relieved and happy, but Madam Pomfrey was fussing about how many people were there at once with him just having escaped the clutches of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named -- **again**. 

Thinking quietly to himself, Harry wished to be back with **him**. At least with **him**, Harry had been able to be himself, but he had to be returned to his pedestal. Silently, he cursed Snape. Who else could have delivered him from the manor of the Dark Lord?

Becoming annoyed at the volume of noise, his cat ears flattened and his tail swished quickly in snappy movements, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. A moment of pure silence while the occupants' mouths dropped open and their eyes widened to ridiculous sizes. Then Harry sighed and the dam of noise was back and louder than before. Luckily, Madam Pomfrey had already found them and had been informed by Snape that they were cursed items that would only leave Harry in death, thus leaving her to do the explaining.

Sighing again, Harry flopped back onto the bed, exhausted once again and ready for another nap. France, unconsciousness, or bust.

Unable to Apparate on his own, much less ask someone to transport him out of the country, Harry chose to sleep.

At first the days dragged on slowly, minutes felt likes hours coupled with the stress of being separated from his mate. Tom soon learned that throwing himself into his work briefly let his mind concentrate on something other than longing for his mate.

A week after Harry was taken back to Hogwarts, the incarcerated Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban. Panic ensued in the streets until it was obvious, three weeks later, that the Dark Lord was planning something. Tom had a number of his own within the ministry ranks, working from the inside to slowly change what needed to be changed and remove the corrupted ones.

* * *

On Harry's sixteenth birthday, Tom sent a blossom from the tree he and Harry had sat under. He had spelled the blossom to never wither and die, and sent it off via owl. Momentarily feeling pleased at the gift he sent Harry, noting that when Harry was once again with him, he would dote upon his mate like he deserved. 

As each day passed it become more difficult to not leave the chateau. Godric and Salazar offered their support whenever he became bothered to visit the two spirits, but Godric reminded him too much of Harry so he didn't stay long. Tom's mood slowly began to darken, having little patience for idiocy, but he refrained from outright killing anyone who vexed him so.

There were times when Tom could feel the familiar insanity brush the edge of his mind, but he couldn't give in. He couldn't if he wanted to be reunited with Harry.

* * *

Often having bouts of nausea at seemingly random times of the day, Harry had a difficult time dealing with others, becoming more and more snappish with each passing day. Oftentimes he spent his whole day in the library, studiously ignoring any suggestions to leave or do anything besides studying or reading. He barely ate anything, unable to stomach much and not wanting to risk the violent expulsion he had endured the first day back after eating an entire plate of food. 

For some reason or another, Snape was no longer his least favorite person, though he was by far his most favorite, rather he didn't annoy or pick at him as everyone else seemed to be doing. Harry was also entertaining thoughts of hiding down in the Chamber of Secrets to avoid Ron when he wanted to drag him out to play Quidditch.

Happening upon Snape in a conveniently empty corridor while the Headmaster was in an important meeting with the Minister of Magic - an old Auror by the name of Scrimengour - one day almost exactly two months from his 'rescue', Harry received a potion, which Snape so _kindly_ informed him had been keeping him from going insane and would continue if he took it for the next four months should he take it once more after this. Eying the Potions master speculatively, he shrugged, knowing that it was highly unlikely for the older man to attempt killing him after saving him year after year, wasted effort and all. The potion worked as it should and the nausea became less frequent for the next two months, whence it returned with a vengeance.

Harry tracked Snape down, but passed out once he had located the Potions teacher's rooms. Not two minutes later, Snape found the unconscious mate of his master in front of his rooms and he immediately jumped into action, levitating him onto the sofa and running diagnostic spells after re-warding his portrait. What he found shocked him. How could this be?!

Severus wasted no time. After making doubly sure that no one would unexpectedly attempt to enter his rooms, he practically flew to the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of the green floo powder, Severus set his destination for Chateau l'Étè.

* * *

Tom was pouring over parchments of information concerning the newest recruits within the Death Eater's ranks. These were the young men and women who he had to postpone initiating because of the unexpected visit by Dumbledore. He was just finished with the last roll of parchment when Severus entered quite unannounced. 

Over the past four months he had been rather lenient with Severus, after all, the head of Slytherin was keeping an eye on his mate and was developing the potion to fight the block. He was also quite the conversationalist when he wanted to be; he was straight to the point and didn't bother to dance around an issue. Something that Tom found refreshing.

Tom would normally have had cast a rather painful curse as well as deliver some biting words on such an uninvited announcement, Severus or no, but the particular expression on Severus' face made the words die on his lips. Immediately assuming the worst, Tom's heart beat started to increase. Did something happen to Harry? No, he was still there, in the back of his mind, even if shrouded in fog and hidden from him. "Is something wrong, Severus?"

The Dark Lord's hands were clenched over top of his desk, his handsome face calm and eyes expressionless. If Severus didn't know the Dark Lord better, he would have thought that nothing fazed the older man, but Severus knew better. Bowing crisply, Severus didn't waste any time, knowing that anything else would not end pleasantly, especially with this type of news. "It has just come to my attention, my lord, that Harry Potter is with child."

* * *

Jerking awake at the explosion of shock that caused his head to throb, Harry groaned, holding his head in his hands. He felt like shit. Cracking open one eye, he glared at his surroundings, knowing that he must be in the Potions Master's rooms by the decor. 

Expecting said Potions professor to swoop down on him any minute, he sat up carefully, but all thoughts of caution and politeness went out the window (though there weren't any) when he noticed the very familiar, slightly crushed blossom lying on the coffee table. Harry scooped it up gently, cradling it close as he wondered why it was there. Tenderly straightening the petals, he sniffled, remembering where from the flower must have come.

It made him ache.

The past four months had been hard. Thoughts of all the questions everyone had been so callously asking made his blood boil, especially the ones about Riddle. They believed that they had done him a great service when they pried into his life. It was for his own good, after all, though Hermione had been awfully quiet, for which he was very thankful because if he heard Ron's spiel about "those rotten wussy Death Eaters and their hypocritical megalomaniac of a leader" one more time, he'd knock Ron's teeth out. Honestly, he didn't care how much Ron insulted the Death Eaters since he hadn't had any positive encounters with them, but he so badly wanted to smack him into a wall for insulting his mate.

After looking into all the topics Tom had mentioned that first night, Harry was disgusted with what he found on the Ministry and even Dumbledore. All that Tom had told him about wasn't even the tip of the iceberg and Harry couldn't stand it. There was no way that he could go back to being the Light side's weapon.

Shuddering, Harry curled up on the sofa, still cradling the blossom lovingly. He had been remembering over the past week all that happened while he was in the Dark Lord's care after he had made his decision and, frankly, he'd rather be back there if it meant being near his mate. Just thinking of all the times they - Harry blushed at this - made him want to give himself over to the Dark Lord immediately, but sadly he knew that it would be useless... until they killed Dumbledore at least.

* * *

The Dark Lord's expression didn't change, and it frightened the hell out of Severus. Seconds ticked by and try as he might, he couldn't stop his palms from sweating. He nearly disbelieved it himself, but after double, triple checking- with three different spells! - he was positive. Harry James Potter was carrying Tom Marvolo Riddle's child. Severus knew that Voldemort would never risk Potter or any child they might conceive during the war. Potter must have gotten into something that caused him to become fertile. And judging how Voldemort's clenched fists were trembling, he thought the same thing. 

Tom had to remind himself to breathe and was thankful that he was sitting down; otherwise he would have fallen if how he was shaking was any indication. Harry was pregnant? Tom tried to think of what Harry could have gotten into that would enable him to conceive, especially since he was more or less glued to his side when he was with him, but the fact that his mate was carrying _his_ child kept repeating in his head.

Closing his eyes, Tom willed his racing heart to calm. "You just found out, Severus? No one else knows?"

"No, milord. Potter had collapsed outside my personal rooms, and I had levitated him to try and alleviate whatever had caused him to lose consciousness. I preformed various scans multiple times- each coming to the same conclusion."

Tom's eyes had snapped opened at the mention of his mate being ill. "He collapsed, why?"

Severus suppressed the urge to shift nervously, he quickly swallowed, and hoped Voldemort would keep control over his emotions and not outright kill him. "Over the past few months Potter has been distancing himself from the usual crowd, keeping to himself. I noticed a severe lack of the normal ruckus and disregard for rules as of late." At the Dark Lord's glare, he moved to a more objective approach. "Potter appears to be under an undue amount of stress, he is exhausted and I've observed a lack of appetite. Even with the potion, the separation is taking its toil upon the boy, and now with his pregnancy being separated is even more taxing and dangerous for both him and the child."

* * *

After several more minutes of silence, Harry stood, senses strained for any sign of life in the area. There was nothing. Snape wasn't in his rooms, but why? Why would Snape put him on the sofa and leave? Without tying him up or anything! Harry was sure that Snape would have taken him to the Hospital Wing or at least immobilized him before leaving. Had Tom called him away? Surely his mate would be a bit more understanding if Snape was a few minutes late because he had to take Harry to the Hospital Wing? 

He wasn't sure and being rather wary of things he might find in the Potions Master's rooms, Harry didn't touch anything, just looked. The rooms weren't filled with jars of dead animals, at least, thought the color scheme was rather dark. Book covered every available surface, which didn't surprise Harry, though there were some that weren't related to potions or Dark Arts. Apparently, duelling was something Snape enjoyed, at least to read about if nothing else, that and cooking, which Harry hadn't thought the snarky man would do much less have of at least fifty or so odd books.

Surprises every day.

* * *

Tom sighed, his face finally showing the first signs of emotion. He had to get Harry away from Dumbledore. It was only a matter of time before the Hogwarts Headmaster discovered his mate's condition, and there was no doubt in this mind that he would use that knowledge against him. But there was no way that he would allow his mate to suffer any pain of being near him, especially since it might affect the child he was carrying now. 

Regarding Severus, Tom came to a decision. "Go back to Hogwarts, Severus. Make sure that Harry is cared for. I do not want to hear about him collapsing or becoming ill again. Albus cannot know about Harry's condition under any circumstances. If for any reason Harry needs to see the nurse, have him go to you instead." Tom stood, his palms flat on his desk to help him keep his balance.

"Milord?"

Tom's eyes were hard, "It's time I ended this war."

* * *

Harry jumped and whipped around as the fireplace flared to life, belching out Severus Snape the next moment. Nibbling his bottom lip, he watched as the older man took his time spelling all the ash from his robes before looking up, black eyes scanning for the Dark Lord's mate. When they found him, he sighed, waving him over to the couch as he poured himself a drink. 

"Have you been feeling worse than usual, Potter?" Snape asked, not even turning to face the teen, before he took a gulp of his beverage, knowing that he was giving him an odd look.

"I have - " Snape interrupted, not having any patience but not wanting to be too blunt with his pregnant charge.

"Anything specific?" Huffing, Harry thought about all the health problems he had been experiencing.

"Sudden bouts of nausea or dizziness, mood swings, hunger at odd times while at others little to no appetite, sudden migraines that last only about ten minutes at a time, constant exhaustion - " Snape cut in again.

"Sounds like you're pregnant." Blinking in surprise, Harry eyed his Potions professor carefully. The tone in the man's voice made it seem like that was what he was trying to get at... his eyes widened. Surely not!

"P-pregnant?!" Harry gasped, feeling faint. Disturbingly, it made the most sense. Taking deep breaths to calm down, he thought about it. "Shi- crud. How am I going to keep this from getting out? I can't go to Madam Pomfrey and especially not the Headmaster - !"

"Potter, stop." Snape's firm voice immediately silenced him, though his eyes were still wide. "_I_ am going to be your mediwizard. If you are ill, come to me and avoid mentioning any of this to anyone."

"Yes, sir," Harry murmured before Snape continued.

"It would be best if you did not play Quidditch until you have had the child." At this Harry nodded. "Avoid baring your upper body in company. In other words, make sure to shower when no one else is in the bathroom. I will get a hold of a few items for you that will help hide the evidence when you start showing which should be very soon. In the mean time, here is a potion for your nausea at dinner." Snape plucked a vial from a nearby shelf and handed him the potion, the liquid within a shocking pink. "I expect you to start eating more, Mr. Potter, because you are no longer responsible for just yourself." Harry nodded slowly, knowing that he was being dismissed.

Oh, how his life just kept getting more and more complicated.

* * *

Tom allowed himself to relax once his elite exited the room. Summoning a house-elf and asking for a glass of wine, Tom went over everything that had happened in the past two hours. After Severus had left, Tom had summoned the best of his Death Eaters, men and women ideal in battle, intelligent to get out of most situations and ruthless when needed. Things over the past few months had slowly begun to move his way, more of his people were seated in the Ministry and slowly, but surely he was gaining power. Along with his best, he had come up with a plan to once and for all destroy Albus Dumbledore. The old man was his biggest threat, to both his cause and to Harry. 

Sipping his wine, Tom rose and strolled to a window, looking out at the darkened grounds. He was to meet Draco Malfoy at the end of the week. His father was to bring him to the chateau under the pretence of visiting his mother who was ill. Draco was an important part of his plan and Tom couldn't afford if anything was to go wrong.

* * *

After a long week of dodging his fellow Gryffindors, Harry was annoyed to find Seamus and Ron blocking his way out of the boys' bathroom on the second floor. Things had been going fairly well until Ron got Seamus to rant with him about Voldemort. Having had enough of it, Harry had snapped, shouting that they should just shut up already because he was tired of them going on and on about Voldemort. 

"Harry, mate, what's going on?" Ron demanded, though it sounded a bit too whiny to be taken seriously. Shaking his head slowly, Harry backed up, nausea rising. Only a few days after they found out he was pregnant, Snape had found a magical cloth that wrapped around him and kept his abdomen looking trim, hiding any weight he should put on without harming the baby. He still had to be careful to protect his abdomen, though.

"C'mon, Harry, why do you look so pale? We should take you to see Madam Pomfrey." Backing up further, Harry cursed silently that he didn't have one of the potions Snape had been providing him for his nausea. He had actually been eating pretty well because of them, but now... he needed one or he'd vomit all over them and they'd drag him to the mediwitch, who would undoubtedly figure out that he was with child. Damn those general diagnostic spells.

They were closing in and he was getting weaker. How would he get out of trouble this time?

The answer came in the form of a very familiar blond.

"Oi! Are you going to take him to the Hospital Wing or **put** him in the Hospital Wing?" The two standing Gryffindors turned around and glared at the Slytherin Ice Prince.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron bellowed, hands clenched at his sides as he took a step toward the Malfoy, causing his two bodyguards to move forward protectively.

"Professor Snape has asked us to fetch Potter, so... we'll be taking him." Draco sneered at both opposing Gryffindors and before either could protest Harry had slipped between them and out of the room, ignoring the demands that he wait or stop.

Quickly making his way down to the dungeons, he was surprised when Hermione stepped out of the gloom to assist him down to the Potions professor's rooms. Snape did not look happy to see her with Harry, but she proved to be too perceptive to let go without swearing her to secrecy which she readily agreed to, making Harry smile softly. Even better, she supported him after he explained what _really_ happened when he was in the Dark Lord's care.

Draco showed up sans bodyguards right after Harry glomped Hermione for being a true friend, demanding to know why Harry was so rude as to leave him with the Gryffindorks, eliciting a squawk from Hermione. Laughing, Harry replied that he would have thrown up had he stayed there a second longer, but he was alright now.

Snape watched the three banter back and forth, a minuscule smile on his face.

* * *

Tom leaned back against the booth he was sitting in, an untouched mug of butterbeer in front of him. He was lounging in the Three Broomsticks, perfectly confident that he wouldn't be recognized, though he had placed a charm on himself so his eyes would appear brown instead of crimson. 

Students swarmed the establishment, giddy over the last Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas holidays. A cluster of teenage girls sat at the table to his right, completely oblivious that the Dark Lord was sitting not a few feet away from them. Anticipation to what was to come made him smile darkly, amused at how blind people could be when they believed themselves safe. They were never safe, not from him.

Across the room an argument could be heard escalating in volume. A seventh year Slytherin and Ravenclaw had just walked in the building, both Death Eaters. The plan was in motion, as everyone's attention was focused on the arguing couple, shadows detached themselves from the walls and Tom rose.

His plan was in motion.

* * *

Harry stopped laughing abruptly, spinning around to stare towards Hogsmeade and startling his companions. Stepping closer, Draco and Hermione watched him carefully as he winced before shaking his head. He returned to where they had been heading because there was no _way_ his mate was in Hogsmeade today. 

Continuing on, they headed into the Shack, Hermione happily telling a rapt Draco about what had happened in their third year. They didn't even notice when Harry slipped away from them. There was no other reason for his scar to be twinging and the bond to be directing him nearby despite the pain of the block.

Creeping along under his handy invisibility cloak that he kept with him all the time after that incident last week, Harry's eyes widened when he saw the battle going on in the little village. He carefully chose to take a detour to get to where his mate was, refusing to let the headache building up to stop him.

* * *

"Attacking children now, Tom?" 

Tom repressed the urge to spin around and fire curse after curse at the man who made his life hell for so many years. Planting a small smile on his face, Tom slowly about faced, the snow crunching under his boots. "Children? The children are safely tucked away in the buildings, safe from harms way. Now, you and your order, on the other hand, are quite out in the open."

Dumbledore's robes whipped around him in the wind, his long, white beard a disarray. Usually twinkling blue eyes were hard as the regarded the younger man. "You won't win, Tom. The public is against you, you're dangerous and this proves it to them. You will be stopped."

Tom tilted his head to the side, his lips quirked as he fought not to laugh. "I don't need the public, old man. Why do I need them when they can't think for themselves? They need me to save them from people like you. People who plant lies in their heads just so you can reap the benefits. Besides," fingered his wand, his eyes closely watching the white wizard, "who is going to stop me? You're golden boy?" Tom licked his lips, eyes wicked. "He's not so golden anymore is he? As your muggles would say, 'he's seen the light.'" Here he did laugh, but was abruptly cut of as he rolled to the side, narrowly missing a curse sent by an enraged Dumbledore.

* * *

Weaving his way towards where his mate and the Headmaster stood, Harry growled, annoyed. He had to duck and dodge several curses despite not being the intended target. Unfortunately, an Auror noticed his footprints in the snow and attacked him, assuming he was a Death Eater. Not willing to risk letting anyone find out who he was much less where, Harry took off toward the moving duellers of Voldemort and Dumbledore. He couldn't let them out of his sight, but the Auror chased after him. 

The annoying bugger just wouldn't leave him alone! Then he slipped on a patch of ice, sliding far too quickly before he hit the edge of the ice and fell forward onto his hands and knees, amazingly with his cloak still covering him. Hurting from the fall, he scrambled to his feet just in time to avoid a red spell, hands desperately patting his pockets for his wand. It was nowhere on him.

* * *

Tom's shield flickered around him as Dumbledore's curse was absorbed by the ball of energy. Cancelling the spell, Tom rapidly sent curse after curse towards the older wizard, mildly impressed at how nimble the man was for his age. 

With the hem of his robes slightly singed, Tom was becoming tired with the battle. He wanted Dumbledore **gone**. Quickly, as Dumbledore hesitated to recover, Tom sent a ball of fire towards the other wizard, watching as he raised his arm to counter the spell,  
Tom sent a second curse his way. An invisible whip lashed through the ball of fire distraction and ripped across Dumbledore's chest, forcing him on the ground. Prepared to finish the battle, Tom didn't see the figure behind him.

* * *

Turning tail and running from the Auror, Harry wished he had gotten the chance to even _begin_ learning wandless spells before he was forced to leave his mate. He glanced back, noticing that the Auror was gaining fast and somehow managing to gasp out a spell, which hit him in the middle of the back and propelled him forwards at a fast rate. Crying out at the pain, Harry hit something soft yet it triggered even more pain. 

Squirming away from the source, he vaguely recognized his mate before he saw Dumbledore with his wand aimed at Tom and the Killing Curse on his lips. He lunged at his mate, knocking him off his feet successfully this time and avoiding the Auror's shock curse that hit Dumbledore instead.

Surprised when his mate ran into him not once, but twice, the second one effectively saving him being killed, Tom quickly regained his balance Wanting nothing more than to take his mate in his arms, but knowing better to do so with danger all around, Tom quickly unarmed the Auror and knocked him unconscious, all the while before Dumbledore could recover. His age was catching up to him after all. His mate a few feet behind him holding his head and making a point not to look directly at him, Tom spelled Dumbledore's wand away and stunned the older wizard. He wasn't taking any chances.

Tom could see the black shadows of his Death Eaters approaching, forming a dark circle around the three of them. Briefed before the battle, they knew better than to lay a finger upon Harry's head, else they would face his wrath.

Circling Dumbledore, Tom let out the first genuine smile he had in months. His mate was nearby and Dumbledore was at his mercy. Raising his wand and muttering a spell, metal restraints appeared and dug themselves deep into the frozen ground, effectively holding down Dumbledore's wrists and ankles. Leaning over the proud wizard, Tom smiled almost sweetly. "Looks like you lost, Albus, what a shame."

Hands holding his head tightly, Harry curled in on himself. The end of the pain was near, but the cold seeping into him was distracting him. Shivering, he forced himself up because he refused to miss the end of this.

One of the Death Eaters (Severus by his stalking) moved toward him and offered him a potion for his headache which he accepted gratefully. The Potions Master had taken to carrying several different potions specifically for Harry in situations like these. In the past month, Severus had found one that would dull most of the pain for about half an hour. He only needed about ten more minutes at the most this time. Then Severus moved back to where he had been standing.

It was between the three most powerful wizards alive and that did not include Severus, despite his position in the war.

Standing tall (as tall as he could), Harry stiffly walked to his mate's side and stubbornly hugged his arm, wincing at the sting the block gave him.

Tom's attention briefly switched to his mate as he clung to his arm, he smiled warmly at Harry, overjoyed to have him once again with him. Killing Dumbledore wouldn't end the war, if anything it would cause it to escalate. But with the death of the White Wizard, Harry would be free from the block and the power would shift into Tom's favour.

His wand planted firmly towards Dumbledore, his eyes glinting wickedly, Tom spoke the words he had wanted to say to the white menace for over half a century.

"Avada Kedavra."


	7. Grant and Spoon

**BEWDS' Note: **After twiddling our thumbs and working out some issues, we have finally come around to posting this. Eh heh. XD It doesn't help much that we've started _another_ rp, but at least Lady D has started writing again. #heartheart# A cure for my boredom and she spiffi-fied the forum we use to work on these lovely stories. The withdrawal nearly killed me. #sniffle#

**Lady D's Note: **Well, it only took us forever and a day to get this chapter out. We are extra horrible because we left it on a horrible cliff hanger… I don't know why we took so longer, we really have to excuse, though if you ask BEWDS, she would probably say that it is my fault. She's probably right.

**Warnings** Slash, violence, naughty words, mpreg. You have been warned! Arrr!

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

* * *

**Natural Feelings  
BlueEyes White Dragon Sorcerer and Lady Draculea  
Chapter 7: Grant and Spoon**

* * *

  
Taking a deep breath at the death of his once-beloved mentor, Harry let out a relieved laugh as he clung closer to his mate, the fact taking a little while to really settle in. He bounced happily, still holding on to his Tom's arm, and looked up into the amused eyes of his love. His love! Bouncing even more, Harry giggled, swinging their arms energetically.

_"It's gone, Tom! Completely gone! No more pain because of that stupid block! No more worrying about Dumbledork!"_ Harry tugged his mate down to where he could give his mate a kiss, ignoring their surroundings completely. The Death Eaters would have found out eventually and if they had a problem with them, well... they could end up like Tom's worst enemy.

Deepening the kiss the Harry initiated, Tom pulled his mate close, not caring one bit that his Death Eaters who were no doubt gaping at them in shock behind their masks. Pulling away after one final bite and tug to Harry's lower lip, Tom held on to his mate's hand, only noticing now that he wore no gloves and that his fingers were cool. Frowning, Tom nodded to his Death Eaters and watched as they disapparated, the spells used to keep the students and residents of Hogsmeade in the buildings disappearing with them. Tugging his mate against his body again, Tom apparated them both away and headed to the chateau where no doubt the Death Eaters were celebrating the death of Albus Dumbledore.

Tom and Harry had more reasons than that to celebrate.

Clutching close to his mate, Harry groaned, cursing the creator of apparation... and portkeys, for that matter. Tom scooped him up into his arms, causing Harry to squeak and wiggle closer, and carried him up the stairs, well, almost up the stairs. At about half way up, a Death Eater hurried their way, bowing and apologizing repeatedly for disturbing them before inquiring if the Dark Lord knew anything about the creepy piano and violin music disturbing the celebration, originating from a room near the ballroom.

"Go up to the door and tell those inside that the two they wish to speak to are indisposed at the moment and they will get back to them tomorrow," Tom growled, causing the Death Eater to bow and grovel before hurrying off to do just as the Dark Lord said. Sighing deeply, Harry cuddled against his mate's chest, rubbing his hands together to warm up.

Noticing how Harry was shivering lightly, Tom held him closer to share his body heat, and he quickened his step to their rooms. Once safely behind locked doors, the fireplaces located throughout the rooms flared to life and began heating the once cold chambers. Before, while Harry was at Hogwarts, the rooms had been cold and lifeless. Tom hadn't been able to stay in them; the scent of his mate that lingered in the air nearly drove him insane. He had slept, as little as he did, in a room on the other side of the chateau. But now with Harry exactly where he should be Tom was more than happy to share the rooms with his mate once again.

Setting his mate to his feet, Tom kissed Harry, all the while beginning to shed the younger male's clothing.

Shivering in the still chilled air (though the fireplaces were helping), Harry did his best to strip his mate, but his fingers felt frozen and hurt to bend. Now shaking, he squirmed closer to his mate. Why was he so cold?

He had been eating more, even sleeping more though that was with the help of Hermione dragging him along when she went to talk to Professor Binns. Concerning the other Gryffindorks, Harry had just been sleeping down with the Slytherins. Well, he had until Ron tattled to Dumbledore, then he slept in the Room of Requirement. Why was he tired?

Legs turning to jelly, Harry leaned heavily on Tom, eyelids drooping. Strong arms lifted him and he could no longer stay conscious.

Worry twisting in his stomach when his mate slumped against him, Tom shed the rest of Harry's clothes, as well as the wrap around his waist that concealed the roundness of Harry's stomach. Feeling his heart swell, Tom ran his hand over the bump, marvelling that it was his and Harry's child growing. Once again the icy feeling of Harry's skin made Tom's skin prickle. He should not be this cold. Gathering Harry into his arms, Tom carried him over the bed, casting a heating charm on the sheets and quilt. Placing Harry onto the bed and covering him with the warmed covers, Tom went to a cabinet in the corner. Opening the polished mahogany doors, Tom chose a pale yellow potion full of vitamins designated to fight any oncoming fevers.

Propping his mate into his arms, Tom fed him the potion. Running his fingers through his mate's raven locks, Tom frowned when he felt something catch on his fingers. Pulling his hand away, Tom raised an eyebrow. A pale stone, about the size of a bead, had attached itself onto his skin. Intrigued, but cautious, Tom rolled the stone in between his fingers, startling when he felt his skin start to warm as the bead changed from a light blue to a steadily increasing red. Suspicious that he had found what was causing his mate to become so cold, Tom quickly deposited the stone into the potion bottle previously filled with the vitamin potion. Tucking it away for later study, Tom pulled off his robes, boots, shirt and trousers before climbing into bed with his mate. Pulling Harry's slowly warming body against his own, Tom wrapped his arms around his mate's frame, his hands protectively covering Harry's stomach.

Once again, Harry dreamed of the griffin, naga, harpy, and faerie together, but this time the phoenix who attacked was a fiery red with... freckles?

Harry jerked awake, floundering for barely a moment before he was pulled closer to a warm, firm chest. Looking up, he immediately recognized Tom and relaxed into the embrace. Oh, how wonderful it felt to be back in his arms!

"Loveling, do you know about the bead that was in your hair?" Tom's smooth voice sent shivers down his spine.

"No, I rarely wear anything on my head, much less in my hair," he managed to reply, resisting the urge to just bury himself in the warm covers and his mate and forget about the rest of the world.

"Did anyone touch your hair or head today?" Thinking hard about the question, Harry unconsciously nuzzled his mate's neck.

"Noo, wait. I think... Dumbledore patted me on the head this morning before we went to Hogsmeade. He was smiling, eyes twinkling away, as Draco snarled at him and dragged me away." Harry mumbled, still resisting his instincts, though they were winning. Finally giving in, he brushed his lips over his mate's skin, tail swishing happily.

Tom hummed as Harry caressed his skin with his lips. So it was Albus who placed the bead in his mate's hair. From what he had deduced from fiddling with it earlier, it affected one's temperature. Tom was sure if the bead was left on Harry for any longer than it already was than his mate would have become ill, perhaps even worse from the extreme cold his body was being subjected to. Barely keeping from snarling at the nerve that the deceased wizard had, Tom wished he could murder Albus Dumbledore again. Only this time much more slowly for all the pain he caused both himself and Harry.

Pushing away his murderous thoughts, Tom willed his body to relax as Harry tasted him with his lips. Suddenly feeling the need to ravish his mate, Tom pulled Harry's lips to his own, hungrily devouring him while his hands ran over the length of his mate's body.

Quivering as his mate's hands stroked his flesh, Harry mewled into the kiss, wanting to press his body flush against Tom's but unwilling to possibly harm their child. He opened his mouth, allowing his mate access, as he blushed brightly. They had done this so many times, but only now did he realize how intimate it was because all the times before now he had instinctually done it. Thinking about it now made him shudder at the implications. Could someone really love him that much? Was that even possible?

Sensing his mate's turmoil, Tom opened his eyes and slowed his actions, emphasizing how deliberate they were, how much he truly meant everything he did. Tears stung Harry's eyes, but he just blinked them away, relaxing and putting his trust fully in his love.

Breaking from the kiss, Tom's lips trailed slowly along Harry's jaw, savouring the taste and only realising now how much he had missed the flavour that was his mate. There was no dish on earth that could compare to how his mate's lips tasted, or how succulent the sighs and mewls coming from his mate were. Nibbling on the juncture where Harry's neck met his shoulder, Tom reinstated the mark that he had placed there all those months ago. Pleased that his mate was once again marked, Tom let his kisses trail lower.

Feeling his mate taste and tease his nipples, Harry whimpered even as his Tom's hands stroked, squeezed, and scratched lightly at the rest of his body. Wanting, needing to show his mate just as much pleasure, he squirmed, causing Tom to gasp as he brushed against his hard cock.

Well, that got his attention, but then he felt a squirm from inside and he jumped in surprise. Prying one of his mate's hands from his hip, he lay both of their hands on his stomach just in time to feel a kick. He giggled at the surprised expression on Tom's face.

Tom was riveted. He could feel the baby kicking lightly under his hand and he nearly forgot everything else until his mate began to whimper and squirm in need. Letting his hand slide lower and brush along his mate's weeping cock, Tom smiled silkily when Harry bucked towards him, demanding more contact. Leaning over his mate to kiss him on the lips, Tom whispered the spell to prepare his mate. Ever so slowly, Tom pressed the head of his cock into Harry, pushing against the slick ring of muscle. Holding down Harry's hip as he moved to buck, to have Tom take him faster, he hissed when Harry wrapped his legs around his hips, causing him to sink in deeply all the way to the hilt.

Groaning in appreciation of the silky heat engulfing his cock, Tom began to move. His breaths coming in short pants as Harry held on to his shoulders, mewls falling from his lips every time Tom hit that sweet spot inside of him.

Pulling his mate down, Harry latched his mouth onto Tom's neck, sucking and biting to renew _his_ mark, that set off Tom and the feeling of his mate's cum in him made Harry climax with a muffled cry.

His mate immediately rolled to the side and both of their hands rose to rest on his abdomen. The child hiccupped, making Harry giggle at the strange feeling and Tom smile. Yawning, Harry snuggled into his mate, making a mental note to talk to Severus about safety precautions and books on male pregnancies. There was no way in hell they'd lose their child because of carelessness.

Content to watch his mate sleep, Tom traced patterns over Harry's skin. Frequently his hands travelled back to his mate's belly to softly stroke and just feel the life that they had created. It barely seemed like hours, but it was nearing dinner time when Harry woke with a stretch and a yawn. Smiling fondly, Tom lay on his side, his head resting on his palm as he watched his mate.

Stretching contentedly, Harry yawned as he woke up before settling back against his mate. He blinked before looking straight up into his mate's loving gaze which made his face heat up. It would take him awhile to get used to that.

"Did you stay awake the whole time?" Harry gasped, stroking his love's cheek with one hand.

"Don't worry, loveling. You need to sleep more than I do." He sat up and gestured to the tray of food Nery had left not twenty minutes ago on a side table, a charm keeping the food hot. "It is about time for dinner, Harry. We'll eat then talk about the past few months?" To Tom, the months past were some of the hardest ones of his life. Every waking minute without his mate felt like a knife twisting in his heart. The nights had been the worst without his mate to hold. It wasn't something he looked forward to discussing, but it was better to get out in the open and would help them in the long run.

Stomach twisting into guilty knots, Harry worried his lip as Tom pulled him onto his lap after conjuring a couple more pillows for him to lean back against. He had been blessed with a potion to ease their separation, but Tom had not. Obediently accepting a sweet one hundred tomato, Harry watched his mate happily feed him the delicious lime- and chile-flavored shrimp salad. He made sure that Tom ate plenty as well after his fifth bite, sitting up straddling his lap and feeding his mate just as he fed him.

Soon they had eaten all they wanted and Harry lay slumped against his mate's chest.

Arms wrapped loosely around Harry's waist, Tom gathered his thoughts. "How are you feeling?" Tom was confident that once the block was gone that there were no hidden side affects or surprises. The little bead that was planted in Harry's hair though, he knew next to nothing about.

Harry blinked slowly, analyzing his emotions and health critically.

"I'm -" Their child hiccupped again, causing Harry to squirm and giggle. It really did feel funny. "- fine, hiccupping babies aside." Smiling, Harry stretched up and kissed Tom on the nose. "I've been getting plenty of sleep and eating enough, but now I'm with you and everything is better now."

Tom raised an eyebrow, "hiccups?" He wasn't overly familiar with babies, especially ones still in the womb.

Harry nodded. "It tickles."

Tom shook his head slightly, overjoyed to see his mate so laid back and happy. Smiling he returned the kiss and pecked Harry on the nose, amused when his mate pouted, wanting to be kissed proper. "I take it Severus has been behaving and giving aid?"

Resting his cheek on his mate's chest, Harry sighed, shifting to a more comfortable position on his side.

"He's been great. It's possible that he doesn't hate me anymore." He remembered the time when he had almost fallen down a long flight of stairs; having been pushed by someone he was sure was Seamus. Before he had even hit the first step, Snape had caught him with a levitation charm. From then on, Draco and Hermione were with him every step of the way, every _single_ step. He went to the bathroom; Draco was there. In every class, Hermione was there. For mealtimes, he and Hermione ate at the Slytherin table and when Dumbledore forbid that, they ate in the kitchen with all the house elves rushing to serve them, though Dobby always insisted that he be the one to do so.

"That reminds me. I need to ask him about any precautions we might need to take... and any books that might help. Hogwarts' library had absolutely nothing on human pregnancies, can you believe it? They barely had a paragraph on any creature pregnancies and nothing at all on human!" Pouting, Harry slumped further.

"I can believe it. Hogwarts' library is vast, but it doesn't contain a good portion of things that may be important." He ran his hand up and down Harry's spine, eliciting soft sighs and purrs. "Asking Severus wouldn't be a bad idea, loveling. I want this to be as easy for you as possible."

Checking the time, Tom sighed. "I am going to have to make an appearance downstairs soon, Harry. Sophisticated or no, a few of my Death Eaters get carried away with the drink."

Eyes that had slipped close at Tom's ministrations snapped open to search desperately the face of his mate, fingers clenching.

"You're not going to leave me, are you?"

Placing a finger under Harry's chin, Tom slowly kissed his mate. "Of course not, Harry. You are welcome to come with me if you prefer?"

Nodding quickly, Harry latched himself on his mate as Tom stood.

"Well, then we'll have to wash off first," Tom purred, stroking his hand down his mate's side while the other held the smaller body to his own. Purring, Harry's eyelids drooped and he smiled.

Perfectly heated water fell in wet ribbons over Tom and Harry's forms. Tom's hands were moving over the soap slicked surface of his mate. Harry mewled when Tom's sudsy hands passed over his sensitive nipples, causing his back to arch. Smiling wickedly, Tom's hands found his mate's nipples again, teasing the dusty pink nubs to hardness. Each cry and whimper that fell from his mate's lips went straight to his cock, and he quickly felt the organ fill and grow hard. Harry was just as aroused, his own cock poked at Tom's thigh.

Watching as the water washed the soap from Harry's skin, Tom latched his mouth to a nipple. Harry leaned back against the wall, barely able to stand as his mate's tongue did wicked things to him.

Though his cat ears pressed flat to his head and his tail wound tight around his leg, Harry couldn't think of anything besides his mate and what he was doing to him. His legs felt like jelly, but his cock stood straight up. When his mate finally pulled himself away from Harry's nipples, slick fingers slipped past his ring of muscle as he whispered the lubrication spell.

Harry squirmed at the feeling. It was one thing to feel a preparation spell and it was another to have his mate's fingers in him. Taking his time preparing his mate, Tom made sure he was properly stretched before removing his fingers and replacing them with his cock.

Harry's legs wrapped around his waist as he sunk slowly onto Tom's cock, arms wrapped loosely around shoulders. Hissing between his teeth as the hot velvet that was Harry wrapped around his cock, Tom's hands grasped the round globes of his mate's arse. Rolling his hips, Tom pulled out briefly before plunging back into Harry's warmth. His lips latched onto his mate's neck, making Harry wonder if Tom had been turned into a vampire when he wasn't looking. When Tom bit down a tad roughly, Harry gasped, his cock jumping and inner muscles tightening against the length that fill him.

Two more rough thrusts had them both cumming, Tom biting down on Harry's neck and Harry screaming his mate's name in pleasure. Sliding to sit on the bottom of the shower, they rested against each other, eyes locked and speaking volumes about how they felt for each other.

Once they had finally caught their breath and rinsed off, Tom carried his mate out of the shower and placed him reverently on a large, fluffy towel, taking another to dry him off, then Harry repaid the favor. They dressed in clean robes, Harry - not forgetting the wrap to hide his pregnancy - with great reluctance, and prepared to go downstairs, meaning Harry attached himself to Tom's arm.

Lively music could be heard coming from the ballroom, while voices echoed through the corridor. When Tom swept into the room, Harry at his side all was silent save for the enchanted instruments that continued to play, ironically reaching the pinnacle of the piece when the Dark Lord and his mate entered the room.

Tom could tell that Harry was tense; his back stiff and eyes looking back and forth between the elaborately dressed witches and wizards. Only Tom's presence at his side kept him from bolting to hide in a dark corner.

As Tom and Harry made their way to the center of the room, the loyal Death Eaters bowed and curtsied accordingly, their eyes all on the two powerful male wizards.

Squirming closer to his mate, Harry eyed his mate's servants, seeking out possible dangers. All exits were found and carefully noted. Just because they followed Tom didn't mean they agreed with him on all issues and he was still weaponless. If he were separated from his mate in a battle... he'd be completely and utterly defenseless.

Cat ears swivelled 'round, listening for any suspicious sounds, and tail flicked back and forth agitatedly. Any closer and he'd be stepping on Tom's feet.

Squeezing Harry's arm reassuringly, Tom began addressing his Death Eaters. It wasn't particularly necessary, but without someone to lead them, to encourage and support them, then there would be no order within the ranks. It was impetrative that they knew their place and that they respected him as a leader, as someone who could strategize and recognize situations as they were.

After a short, but to the point speech, Tom led his mate to a set of doors leading to a balcony. Harry was giving him a curious look and Tom would rather no one was around when Harry probed.

The speech his mate had given was concise and to the point, which Harry was glad for but now Tom had dragged him off to a balcony. What were they doing out here? It was chilly, so Harry wiggled closer after having given his love a bit of room to walk.

"Tom, what's wrong?"

Pulling Harry's hand to his mouth, Tom placed a kiss on the smooth skin. "Hm, nothing in particular, you just look uncomfortable, which is understandable." He wrapped his arms around his mate's frame as he shivered from the cool evening air. "Know this, love. The Death Eaters will not harm you. They know that you are not to be touched else they will feel my wrath. I know that you will never completely trust them, but they will protect you. You have nothing to fear. Of that I promise you."

Closing his eyes as he leaned into his mate's embrace, Harry sighed, shivering not from the chill air but from the remembered feeling of so many eyes on him.

"I just... I mean, I wish they wouldn't stare. It creeps me out. From the first time I entered the Wizarding World, all others have done is stared as if I were going to do something worth seeing and they couldn't look away or they'd miss it. Whatever they saw, they'd immediately judge me by it." Squirming closer, he frowned into Tom's robes. Even now it annoyed the hell out of him, made him feel paranoid.

Tom stroked his mate's hair reassuringly, "Loveling, no matter who you are, people are going to judge you. It's an unfortunate side-affect of being human. I understand what you mean, though. All I can advise is to not let it bother you. What they think is not important, it is what you think that matters."

He led his mate to a stone bench and sat them both down. "Now, tell me what you think." He meant the scenery. The best view of the castle could be seen where they were sitting, it was one of Tom's favourite places to think.

Harry sighed, knowing that Tom was right as usual, before looking where his mate indicated and feeling his breath leave his chest as he took in the elegant architecture accented by the setting sun, ocean glittering in the distance. He could see the tops of some of the taller trees in the garden, bringing back memories of flitting about flowering bushes with the sun shining down and the strange fountain with its grapefruit soda contents. Turning back to his love, he smiled softly, cuddling closer.

"It's beautiful, Tom."

The comfortable silence shared between Harry and Tom was suddenly broken when the sound of glass shattering followed by a high pitched shriek cut through the air, making both Dark Lord and Boy-who-lived wince. Tom growled softly under his breath, angry that their basking in each other's presence was interrupted. Harry rubbed his cat ears, no doubt irritated at the high pitch of the screech that had came from the ballroom.

Standing, Tom pulled out his wand. One would think that sophisticated men and women such as his Death Eaters knew better than to quarrel, especially in his presence.

Tom stormed off after checking with Harry, who didn't want to go back in quite yet. Curling up, partially hiding himself by a potted plant, Harry waited and listened as his mate chewed out his Death Eaters. Briefly, he wondered who had been fighting and for what reason, but pushed those thoughts away.

Feeling a bit suspicious when the wind suddenly stilled, he crouched down further. All sound stopped, making him feel as if he were underwater. Then Harry jerked to his feet as a lance of pain screamed down their link, worry leading him inside before he could even think of what he was doing.

Victoria Grant and Elsie Spoon were screaming curses and hexes at each other. Sober, they often went out of the way to snub the other, but drunk they were hell bent on destroying each other. The glass from a window unfortunate enough to be in the way of a wayward curse lay scattered on the floor like pieces of a puzzle, while the two witches battled using magic and physical violence alike, tearing at each other with all they had. Both of their dresses were torn, their hair in disarray, and their skin marked from each other's nails. The remaining Death Eaters looked on from a distance murmuring amongst themselves, knowing it was best not to interfere when their lord discovered the fight going on between two members of the ranks.

Each of the witch's respective husbands were involved earlier, but now the both lay unconscious on the floor. Tom couldn't tell if they were dead, but ladies Spoon and Grant better hope that they were not. It was one thing to be killed for punishment of disobedience or treason, but over a pointless squabble over whose ancestor discovered the uses of Grindylow scales, was ridiculous and not tolerated.

As Tom stormed darkly towards the two witches, the Death Eaters looking on in dread anticipation, a wayward hex flew from one witch's wand and flew right into Tom's path. As the curse hit him, silence suddenly engulfed the room as everyone watched as the Dark Lord halted and grit his teeth, barely making a sound as the prickly pain of the hex wore off. Eyes flashing murderously, Tom flicked his wand towards the two witches and watched with morbid satisfaction as each went sailing through the air in opposite directions, their bodies impacting the walls with a sickening thump before sinking to the floor.

Harry entered the ballroom just as the quarrelling women hit opposite walls. Slipping into the shadows, he watched the Death Eaters shrink away from his irritated mate, the most powerful wizard in the world. One of the foolish women stood, amazingly able to stand after the impact. Immediately, she fell to her knees in front of the Dark Lord, begging forgiveness. This made Harry sneer at her stupidity and he barely resisted slapping some sense into her, mainly because that would mean he had to reveal himself to the other Death Eaters, unable to trust the men and women who had been trying to kill him since birth. Tom was a different story, being his soul mate, and he had no qualms immediately trusting and believing in his love.

"Silence!" Tom had a blinding headache thanks to that hex and no tolerance for the repentant woman in front of him. The other lay dazed on the floor where she landed, blood forming a puddle from the wound on the back of her head where it had impacted with the wall.

Grant, the one in front of him, was thankfully silent. Quickly casting a sobering spell so that the Death Eater was fully aware of what was happening, Tom then cast crucio briefly. After the pure-blooded witch's screams began, effectively increasing the pain in his head, Tom released her from the spell after a minute, unwilling to waste anymore time.

As the witch lay twitching on the floor, Tom growled, his voice low and threatening. "If I hear so much as an inkling that you and Spoon have been fighting each other once more, I will personally make sure neither of you live long enough to even think the other's name. Have I made myself clear?"

Crawling to her knees, Grant nodded briskly. "Yes, milord."

"Get out of my sight."

The witch scampered off as if the hounds of hell were hot on her heels.

Scowling, Tom motioned for an acquaintance of Messieurs Grant and Spoon, directing them to remove the unconscious witch and wizards to the infirmary to be looked over. Once the four where gone and the window repaired with a flick of his wand, Tom pinched the bridge of his nose before glaring around the room. Nothing good would come from another disturbance.

Feeling the dull ache echoing down their link, Harry took a deep breath and gathered his courage before slinking out of the shadows to his mate's side, doing his best to ignore the burning eyes on him. He slipped a partially empty pain relief potion from a pocket of his robes, mentally giggling at the habit he had picked up from Severus over the past few months, and offered it to Tom, who gladly took it.

_"Feeling a bit better, love?"_

"_Much._"

The potion effectively masking the pain that was pounding fiercely on the inside of his skull, Tom smiled thankfully at his mate. Relaxing his shoulders, Tom was relieved to see that the Death Eaters were departing for the night. Once the room was empty, Tom motioned to the instruments that had halted their performance when the fight had broken out. As music once again softly floated through the air, Tom held out his hand to Harry. "Dance with me?"

"Anything for you, love," Harry purred, taking his mate's offered hand, and easily let himself be pulled to his Tom's body. Allowing Tom to lead him across the floor, he squashed the memories of the only other time he'd ever danced with anyone. Well, he hadn't really danced _with_ Parvarti, rather she had lead him around like a show dog. Dancing with Tom didn't feel that way. No, it really felt like they were dancing _together_ even as Harry learned the dance steps as he went.

Resting his head on Tom's chest, Harry sighed, letting himself drift. The music was beautiful, soft and slow, and the ballroom was shimmering in the dying light of the sun. Best of all: his mate's body was warm against his own and their child contentedly resting within his own body.

Tom traced his hand along his mate's back as they rocked to and fro will the soft music. Their heart beats melded together as one as they held each other, revelling in each other's warmth and presence. Finally, the music drew to an end and the instruments stilled as Tom and Harry finished their dance. Pulling away slightly, Tom caught Harry's mouth in a sweet kiss, telling his mate exactly how he felt through the act of affection.

Breathing deeply, enjoying the scent of his mate, Harry reciprocated. He felt completely calm as he stood there, pressed against the love of his life. It no longer mattered to him in the slightest that this was the man who killed his parents, at least one of his schoolmates, and many others. Even if he logically thought about it, ignoring his instincts screaming that it was his mate and he loved him, he still wouldn't care. The other side was no different.

The question was: what role did he play in the war now that he was no longer Dumbledore's perfect little Golden Boy? Was he going to become Tom's co-ruler? Or just his consort? Did he really _want_ to fight in the war?

Tom hummed into the kiss, sensing that his mate was distracted. "What are you thinking about, love?" Before his mate could answer, he latched onto his mate's neck, loving the taste presented to him on such a delicious platter.

Shivering as his mate latched onto his neck (Harry was really starting to think his mate was a vampire or at least had a neck fetish, not that he was complaining), he mewled as his mate unintentionally distracted him from answering, belatedly realizing that his mate had just called him 'love'. Harry smiled sadly, pulling away slightly to focus Tom's attention on what he was about to say.

"I'm just thinking about what I'm going to do – about the war, I mean."

Resisting the urge to pout as his mate pulled away, effectively catching his attention, Tom hooded his eyes. He really didn't have an issue with his mate involving himself in the war; he was a large part of it after all. As long as it didn't put his mate or their child in danger, that is. "I'm sure we can come up with something, though I'm perfectly content to have you safely by my side."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Of course, I'm staying with you! They couldn't pry us apart if they tried, but I'm not sure if I'm going to participate in any attacks. The last thing I want to do is to leave our child without parents. Sadly, you can't exactly say, 'Sorry, guys, I'm going to stay hidden for at least eighteen or so years so my child can grow up, so see you later,' can you?" It wasn't really a question. He glanced up at his mate, becoming nervous when he noticed Tom's eyelids at half-mast thus making it a bit more difficult to decipher how his mate felt. Shifting uncomfortably, Harry fought back tears as Tom remained silent and unmoving.

"Tom?" he managed to whimper, tugging on his mate's sleeve when he still didn't get a reaction.

Taking hold of the hand that was pulling at his sleeve, he could feel how his mate was being to tremble slightly at his silence. "Not quite how I meant it, Harry. I know you have no intention of hiding away, and yet if I had my way I'd keep you from any chance of becoming hurt. But," he pressed a finger against his mate's lips as he made to respond, "I know that you would not allow me to do so. There are many things that are available for you to do; completing your education is one. There are many books here and others I can pick up. There is also nothing that between Severus and I that we cannot teach you." An eyebrow raised, Tom waited for Harry's answer, remembering to remove his finger from his mate's lips.

Giving his mate a tremulous smile, Harry finally responds.

"Good 'cause I wasn't going to hide away!" Gaining courage at his mate's encouraging nod, Harry continued in a stronger voice. "There are many things I want to learn about that I was never allowed the chance to even hear about, so I need to see all the things that I _can_study." Winking mischievously, Harry tilted his head slightly to the side. "I'm sure you and Severus will have no trouble telling me all the possibilities and helping me choose and then teach me all about them, love. That reminds me." Leaning back slightly, hands holding tightly to Tom's, he appeared thoughtful. "We need to talk to Severus about my pregnancy and possible dangers to our child."

"Of course, Harry. It has been a tiring day, and I'm sure there is nothing that cannot wait until tomorrow." He kissed the hand that he still held, nibbling the flesh then licking the sting away. "We have much to do tomorrow, including paying a visit to Salazar and Godric, they've missed you almost as much as I have."

"Really?" Harry yawned. 'In a very feline way,' Tom mused, eying the added appendages and wondering if they were the reason why Harry was so kittenish. Nodding, Tom led his mate back to their rooms, taking care to avoid the room where Salazar and Godric could be heard.

They arrived at the stairs and Harry eyed the spiralling architecture warily, but before he could even open his mouth Tom had scooped him into his arms to carry him. Sighing deeply, Harry relaxed at the feeling of utter content and safety that engulfed him. To Harry it seemed like he had just closed his eyes when a ray of sunlight struck his face, effectively dragging him back to consciousness. Glancing around at his surroundings, he immediately noticed he was back in their bed, still in the arms of his mate. For that, Harry calmed, sinking back into his love's embrace to watch his Tom's sleeping face. He was glad to see that the Dark Lord looked much better than when he first saw him in Hogsmeade.

Uninterrupted sleep and a complete meal (along with his presence) seemed to have done some good at bringing back Tom's health. What good would the Dark Lord have done if he dies of bad health before he takes over the world? Harry just hoped Tom didn't get sick.


End file.
